


Mrs. Black Jack Randall

by PriscillaPal



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Bargaining, Book 1: Outlander, Dragons, F/M, Forced Seduction, Game of Thrones References, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriscillaPal/pseuds/PriscillaPal
Summary: A deal is struck between Claire and Captain Jonathan 'Black Jack' Randall, at Wentworth Prison that prevents Jamie from having to spend a harrowing night with the depraved redcoat.  Captain Randall is in need of a wife, no thanks to a provision in his father's will and Mrs. Fraser is in need of her husband staying alive.  But when Claire arrives at her new 'home', she finds three peculiar servants, who have their own agenda for the Randalls.





	1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY:**

 

 

This is an alternate reality story, that begins during the harrowing events at Wentworth Prison, when Claire attempted to rescue Jamie.Captain Jonathan ‘Black Jack’ Randall’s torture of the Frasers is interrupted, when a Garrison delivers a letter from Black Jack’s mother,Baroness Jessica Wolverton.She informs her second son that his older brother, Edward, has died in some sort of riding accident and that he has now inherited the family estate in Sussex.

 

 

But there are strings attached.

 

 

 

The Baron Denys Randall’s will is very explicit. Knowledgeable of his son’s perversions and vices, the Baron will only allow Jonathan to inherit if he marries. Black Jack at first is angered by this loophole.He does not have time to woo some woman and make her his wife.

 

 

 

And then Claire Fraser comes to mind.And he does not care that she is ‘Red Jamie’s’ wife.She won’t be for much longer anyway…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Claire cradled Jamie’s head in her arms, while keeping a careful eye on Marley, whom she could’ve probably smelled from a mile away. A dribble of spit slowly left his lips and Claire actually watched it’s slow descent to the floor,just as Black Jack returned.He looked at Marley.

 

 

 

“Leave us.”he said in a conversational tone.Marley nodded and lumbered out of the cell.Black Jack pulled up a chair and stared at the Frasers on the floor.Jamie was someplace else, from the pain of his confinement.But his thoughts were not on him.Yes, he regretted not being able to possess this beautiful young man, body and soul.But there was no time for it. As much as he cared for his younger brother, Alexander, he had recently married a young woman and they would probably have children together. He could not allow them to take over Wolverton Abbey.And while Black Jack told himself he was not well suited for societal norms such as marriage and family, he refused to be passed over for what should be rightfully his,due to his father’s ruthless provision. His eyes moved from Jamie to Claire. 

 

 

 

“What do you intend to do to us?” Claire asked quietly.

 

 

 

“Not what I originally intended.”was his reply. Black Jack’s voice, or maybe his words, caused Jamie’s eyes to open and he stared at his tormentor.

 

 

 

“What does that mean?”Claire asked, gaining some courage from her position on the floor.

 

 

 

“What that means, Madam, is this: I am in the position of needing a wife.Post haste.You are English.Well educated and clearly of high birth, though you will not admit to being so. Therefore, you will do.” he said, his eyes roaming over her.

 

 

 

Claire didn’t think she had heard him right.Did this beast have the audacity to be proposing to her??? 

 

 

 

Jamie heard it and understood.

 

 

 

“No!” he croaked, coughing. 

 

 

 

“Don’t task yourself,”Claire whispered,“he thinks he’s amusing us.”

 

 

 

Black Jack raised a brow.

 

 

 

“You think I’m amusing you by ordering you to become my wife? Let me make myself clear then:marry me and I will give your husband a dignified death.”

 

 

 

Claire realized he **WAS** serious! She slowly let go go Jamie and stood to full height.

 

 

 

“I marry you and you let Jamie go.”

 

 

 

“ **NO**!” Jamie coughed and struggled to stand up. But Black Jack slowly stepped on one of Jamie’s hands and his cry of anguish, interrupted the moment.Black Jack’s eyes bore into Claire’s.

 

 

 

“I am going to need a little more from you, with those terms.” he said and slowly took his foot off of Jamie’s hand.

 

 

 

“But you’ll agree to them?”Claire asked, folding her arms.

 

 

 

Black Jack’s eyes strayed from her, to Jamie, on the floor, writhing around in pain.

 

 

 

“I’ll agree to them, as long as you agree that my marital privileges begin on this evening.”

 

 

 

Claire’s eyes widened and she tried to keep the dread and disgust she had, about the upcoming event, off of her face.For Jamie’s sake.

 

 

 

“I don’t understand.I won’t really be your wife.Not if I’m already married and my husband is alive.”

 

 

 

Black Jack did not answer that.But he did offer another horrifying caveat.

 

 

 

“I will also need a child from you.A son, preferably, but if it’s a girl, we will just keep trying…”

 

 

 

Claire shook her head!

 

 

 

“No! How about a counter offer? You do with me as you will and let Jamie go?”

 

 

 

Black Jack grinned!

 

 

 

“Oh my.Having my children repulses you that much, Lady Fraser?Hmmm. Well we’ll definitely have to remedy that.” he said, before stooping down and looking at Jamie.

 

 

 

“Give me your consent.”

 

 

 

“I will never consent to your taking my wife! Have me!”

 

 

 

“Oh, believe me, I want to, but time is of the essence.Though I might return here from England from time to time, to take you up on your generous offer.”Black Jack smirked, before rising to full height.

 

 

 

“Do you agree to my terms?” he asked her again.

 

 

 

Claire looked from Black Jack, and down to Jamie’s pleading eyes, before her gaze returned to the monster in front of her.

 

 

 

“Fine.I consent.”

 

 

 

It was on the tip of Black Jack’s tongue to tell her that ‘of course she did’.But he stifled himself.He was going to show a modicum of self-control and resist his base impulses.For now.His eyes lingered wantonly over Red Jamie on the cell floor, before returning to Claire. He needed a wife and a son. And if she wanted to leave him and return to Fraser(if he was not killed some other way first), then she would be free to do so.But if that did happen, he wanted Fraser to know that he had had his wife in every way.In ways that he did not intend Claire Fraser, to ever forget.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Black Jack escorteda stiffClaire to his quarters, that were lit by torch light.Claire looked around and saw nothing much of anything, that told her what this man was like, when he was not being sadistic.All she saw was his bed. And a window too small to wedge herself through, and too high to jump from.

 

 

 

“I just want to make sure that your husband understands what is going to be happening here on this evening. Between us.Remove your clothing while I am away. If I return and find you still dressed, I will remove your garments for you.” Black Jack said, his tone threatening as he closed and locked the door.Once he was gone,Claire began to pace in despair!

 

 

 

What had she agreed to? Would Black Jack really keep his word and let Jamie go?Or was he returning to the dungeon to finish him off?What kind of scheme did this bastard want to involve her in anyways?Why did he suddenly need to pretend to be married to her?

 

 

 

Claire’s eyes were drawn to a parchment on a desk.She walked over to it, sat down and read about Black Jack’s older brother dying, an estate in Sussex called Wolverton Abbey and a provision in Baron Randall’s will that would keep his middle son from inheriting if he did not return with a wife.Claire slowly stood up, thinking about Frank.She could not imagine that **SHE** was the key to his family bloodline.Something was wrong.Frank had said that Black Jack had been married to someone.Someone she thought named Melly or Mary…

 

 

 

She heard footsteps approaching and found herself hurrying out of her garments! She most assuredly did not want them ripped off of her.Claire told herself to forget that she was with scum.

 

 

 

_Think of Frank!_

 

 

 

Black Jack re-entered the room and looked pleased to see her naked, standing before him. Claire tried to ignore his lustful stare by thinking something else.

 

 

 

_Think of Frank drunk or out of his mind!_

 

 

 

Black Jack did not say a word as he slowly undressed, allowing her to unwillingly take in his body, that was not quite like Frank’s. Hiswas more lean and muscular than she would have expected.His shoulders were not as wide, nor was his body exactly muscular like Jamie’s except for…

 

 

 

Now Claire looked away, unable to believe how bulbous and thick his waiting penetration was!She hoped he had not been anywhere near Jamie with that! She looked away, unable to believe she was in this situation. Unable to believe that this was her only choice.

 

 

 

Suddenly she didn’t want this.Suddenly, Claire began searching her mind for some other option.Anything else to keep Jamie alive and her from suffering this man’s touch.But before she could speak,Black Jack said what she was thinking.

 

 

 

“You’re thinking of another way to keep your husband safe, without surrendering to me.” he said as he advanced upon her.Before she could think to step back,Black Jack cupped her face within his hands and kissed her tenderly. Claire was too shocked to respond, at first.His kiss was gentle and yet it wasn’t. Not really. His gentleness had cruelty behind it.Claire managed to wrench herself away from him and grab a parchment opener that had been on the desk! She wielded it towards him!

 

 

 

“I read your letter! If you think I’m going to be part of some farce so that you can get money, you are sadly mistaken! I will scream until all the torches in this God forsaken place are snuffed! Someone will come and find that I am being mistreated! And then…”

 

 

 

Claire was cut off when Black Jack got ahold of the opener and wrenched it from her hand, causing it to drop to the floor!He grasped the back of her neck and forced her over to the bed facedown!

 

 

 

“This,”Black Jack whispered, “is the perfect gesture of submission.I now know you will keep your word to me, ‘Mrs. Randall’”.He then reached down and fondled her buttocks possessively, causing Claire to screech in protest!

 

 

 

“Unhand me! I loathe and despise you and everything you stand for! Go find some other helpless female to coerce into marriage! You make me ill!”

 

 

 

Black Jack sighed with contentment and his brawny sex thickened even more, at just the sound of her anger. Lust twisted around in his gut and he could hardly wait to possess her, as he guided his maleness between her folds and emitted a lustful cry of anticipation.At this moment and time, he just wanted to fuck Claire Fraser until she begged him to stop.

 

 

 

Captain Randall then released his hold on the back of Claire’s neck, grasped her small hips within his hands and buried his turgid length into her beautiful body.

 

 

 

Claire wanted to scream as his male force fully immersed himself inside of her!But it was done now and that meant that Jamie was safe.She could get through whatever came after, as long as Jamie was allowed to leave this prison.

 

 

 

The night she would spend with Black Jack Randall would be a long one, as he took her many times in just the bed alone.During one of those moments, Black Jack dug his fingers into her buttocks, as he slammed his column of flesh in and out of her, until they were both gasping for breath. Another such moment had her riding his demanding bulk tirelessly, while his hands swallowed her waist possessively and her breasts flailed wildly in in beat with her progression.Claire found that her body responded to him, unwittingly, by giving him pleasure that should have only been meant for Jamie.

 

 

 

There were two moments, out of bed, that she was sure could be heard by guards nearby. One such encounter had them in the midst of passion, standing.Black Jack’s arms were draped around her from behind as Claire furiously impaled herselfupon his brawny organ, over and over again.The other moment, was when he forced her to kneel before him and revive his fiery length with her mouth.

 

 

 

By the time morning crept through the tiny, castle windows, Claire had fallen into an uneasy sleep, knowing that while she had saved Jamie’s life, she had also betrayed him with her body, as well.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Black Jack, however had risen early, having slept quite well.

 

 

 

He paid one James Fraser a visit.Jamie too, had slept as poorly as Claire had and the triumphant look on his jailer’s face, did not help ease his worry. 

 

 

 

“What have you done to my wife?”Jamie asked quietly. He had pulled himself into a chair and pushed the physical pain of his injuries, out of his mind. What he imagined had happened to Claire, was ten times worse.

 

 

 

“Do you want to hear about it?”Black Jack asked, leaning up against one of the cell walls. He was not wearing his red coat and his hair was loose about his shoulders.

 

 

 

Jamie just stared up at him with hatred. Black Jack got tired of the silence and decided to move things along.

 

 

 

“I will keep my word and allow you to leave. By a side door.The official story will be that you died.That you were hung.I will be returning to England, with my new wife, where she will give me the son I need.She may have actually already done so.”Black Jack said coldly, as he nodded for Marley to come in.

 

 

 

“Marley will show you out.Take care to not be seen.Otherwise a different story will be told.One in which you attempted to escape and were hung on the spot. Are we clear?”

 

 

 

“I want to see Claire.” Jamie said weakly.

 

 

 

“To say goodbye? Or to plan her escape from me? I don’t think either is advisable.” Black Jack said, just as Marley entered the cell.

 

 

 

“Goodbye.And just know that if your wife keeps me happy, I won’t have to come looking for you and yours.”he said blithely, before walking out of the cell. He did not look back even as Jamie screamed his outrage after him.Black Jack tuned it out.It didn’t matter.For now he would have to tread very carefully. He was not going to lie about Claire being married to a Scotsman. But he would just change the details a bit, so that he came across as her husband savior, instead of her husband jailer.

 

 

 

He returned to the hallway where his quarters were, to find Claire easing out of the door! And he very much doubted she had planned on saying goodbye! Black Jack moved to restrain her, when the sound of hooves barreling down on them, very much got his and Claire’s attention. 

 

 

 

Only they did not see the herd they expected.

 

 

 

A lone, menacing wolf was seen.And it leapt towards Claire. 

 

 

 

Black Jack shoved her back into his room and took on the beast himself.This encounter would change everything between himself and Claire Fraser, and the relationship of Claire and Jamie.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MONTH LATER-**

 

 

Claire stood on the cliffs near Inverness, with nary a thought about going back through the stones.Too much had happened for her to consider such a feat.

 

 

 

Jamie, who was mostly recovered, walked up upon her, not knowing if she had thoughts of flinging herself down below, or was just truly deep in thought. To be honest, he didn’t know quite what to think.About anything since Wentworth.

 

 

 

Something had happened.Well, more than one thing.Jamie’s main concern was that Claire had sacrificed herself for him with that scurrilous pig, Randall.

 

 

 

And yet, they had made love for the first time since Wentworth, just the other night, with his being on the mend and all.And he could discern no difference in his wife. She did not appear to be traumatized in anyway. That and she had told him that Randall had not been able to complete the deed, much like what had happened with his sister, Jenny.

 

 

 

But there was something about the way Claire said it, that made him not believe her, versus his sister. Jamie could not help but feel that Claire could be sparing him in some way.He had been in and out of it, on that cell floor, so he had no real way of knowing how much time had passed, from when Randall took Claire from his cell with the intent of ravishing her,to when he awoke at a local missionary, and found Claire’s beautiful face, staring down at him.

 

 

 

Murtagh and Angus had sent the herd of cattle into Wentworth, killing and injuring several red coats,Randall included.But that was where things became odd. Claire stayed behind to tend to Randall, claiming that they never saw the herd.

 

 

 

They only saw a wolf.And that alone made Jamie uneasy. For there were stories about the ‘Wentworth Werewolf’, that had been spread about for years now. The tale essentially went like this: a Scottish prisoner thatwas part werewolf was hung and that cursed the prison.That on a full moon, the werewolf returned and turned someone.

 

 

 

Jamie never really believed that, but Claire was not a liar.This wolf apparently attacked Randall and didn’t kill him, for whatever reason. Claire, being the unselfish healer that she was,stayed and tended to the bastard.She claimed that that reason alone, was why he was given a pardon and thus was now able to return to Lallybroch.

 

 

 

But something was still wrong.And Jamie decided that a nice trip to France, with his wife, would do them both a world of good.Then they could return to Lallybroch and begin a life anew.

 

 

 

Jamie walked up behind Claire and slipped his arms around her from behind. Claire almost jumped, but turned in his arms smiling.

 

 

 

“Where did you come from?” she asked teasingly.

 

 

 

“The campsite.We need to leave now if we’re going to board the ship.”he said firmly, burying his face in her dark hair. Claire leaned back into him.

 

 

 

“I suppose.” she said quietly. Jamie turned her around.

 

 

 

“Where were you just now?” he asked, his tone full of worry. Claire averted her eyes guiltily but Jamie cupped her chin.

 

 

 

“Sassenach, what aren’t you telling me?You can tell me anything, you know that, don’t you? Nothing you could tell me, would begin to change how I feel about you.” he said gently.

 

 

 

Claire didn’t know where to begin, and decided that she would just have to do a better job of putting Wentworth behind her. In front of Jamie.But she could not tell him that she believed that when that wolf had bitten Black Jack Randall,it had cursed him. That he now turned into a wolf himself.

 

 

 

She knew this because she had seen it.And Claire also knew something else.Something that only herself and Black Jack knew.That Claire alone had the power to ease his transformations by either just being near Black Jack or…

 

 

 

She could stop them entirely by making love with him. And she did both during his convalescence.Claire’s real fear was that despite the pardon that freed Jamie, she herself would not be free.Jonathan Randall still needed a wife if he wanted his inheritance.And there was a churning dread inside of her, that said that he would be coming for her anyway. 

 

 

 

She was also scared that Jamie would never understand.

 

 

 

“Claire! Claire, talk to me!”Jamie almost growled.

 

 

 

“Jamie, I’m fine.Truly.Nowlet’s get going.You’re right.France is what I need.” she said, falling into his arms.France and distance from Scotland, were the perfect escape from Captain Randall. She closed her eyes, now thinking about the stones.What had she done to Frank by coming here?Suddenly he had a werewolf in his family line?

 

 

Jamie held her tightly, hoping against hope that when they left for France, maybe Claire would open up to him on the ship.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Black Jack read his mother’s answering letter to his, smiling at her words. They said how she could not wait to meet his new wife—Claire.

 

 

 

He folded it neatly and put it inside his waistcoat, then turned to greet the Duke of Sandringham with a stiff bow.The Duke grinned from ear to ear.

 

 

 

“Captain Randall.I was sorry to hear of your brother’s unfortunate passing. But of course, I am thrilled for you.How do you plan on dealing with that pesky provision your father put into his will?”

 

 

 

Black Jack kept his expression neutral.How this bastard knew about what was in his family’s will, was beyond comprehension.

 

 

 

“I have already dealt with it. I have a bride.”

 

 

 

The Duke’s grin faded and that made Black Jack want to grin, but he refrained from doing so.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry? Did you say you are married?”

 

 

 

Black Jack began to walk around, picking up pieces of sculpture here and there, before revealing his news.

 

 

 

“Clare Fraser is my bride.”

 

 

 

The Duke stared at him in confusion.

 

 

 

“Clare Fraser.Lady Fraser of Lallybroch?The one that is **ALREADY** married?”

 

 

 

“Under duress.Therefore it does not count.She admitted as much to me and we were married after her husband escaped from Wentworth.” Black Jack said fairly.

 

 

 

The Duke’s expression turned hard.

 

 

 

“I heard he was pardoned.”

 

 

 

“Wherever did you hear such tripe, my lord?Red Jamie escaped and his ‘wife’ told me everything. As you know, marriage bound in slavery…”

 

 

 

“Slavery?!” the Duke choked.He was many…many things, but a fool was not one of them.Captain Randall was no more married to anyone than he himself was! And he sure as hell was not married to Claire Fraser!The Duke searched his mind for something else.Yes! Claire had complained that the good captain here had tried to molest her on several occasions.He very much doubted she would have consented to be his wife under any circumstances.

 

 

 

But still, he was not about to correct the captain.He changed the subject slightly.

 

 

 

“Well, I am not about to contradict a soldier for his Majesty.Your brother has left me to return to Wolverton Abbey as well.You have met his new bride?Mary?”

 

 

 

“No. I have been busy trying to quell a Jacobite uprising, of course.”

 

 

 

The Duke laughed phonily!

 

 

 

“Yes, but of course!She is lovely, though a bit whey faced and talkative.But Alexander seems to love her deeply.Mary and Claire will get along splendidly. So…do you plan on fetching her from France?”

 

 

 

“France?”Black Jack asked. 

 

 

 

“Yes, of course,” the Duke said with phony surprise, “surely you knew that your ‘wife’ was leaving for France with her newly, freed…Scottish husband. Does Jamie know that he is indeed **NOT** free?And also no longer married to his own wife?”

 

 

 

“Do you know which ship they will be on?” Black Jack asked instead.

 

 

 

“Why yes.Of course.It is called the Cristabel.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Black Jack left the Duke of Sandringham’s estate, before the the Duke could ask anymore invasivequestions about the ruse he was concocting.Things had become more complicated. He was now the master of Wolverton Abbey and unfortunately, he was also part animal. Cursed by a curse that no one, including himself, had believed.

 

 

 

But he had never been one to engage in self pity for long. And if the truthbe told, he loved the brief rush of strength that he remembered, when he turned.The strength being all he did actually remember.The killing, not so much.And that actually irritated him slightly.

 

 

 

What also irritated him was the warning of what was to come. Black Jack could feel the transformation coming on, because his ears began itching madly! Madly like he wanted to tear them from his head.

 

 

 

Then nothing.

 

 

 

And while he was grateful in some small regard, that he only turned into a beast on just the full moon,Black Jack knew that at some point in time, that would be an inconvenience for him.Hence, Claire was needed.

 

 

 

For the life of him, he could not figure the connection between his curse and her. How it was that her nearness kept him from transforming completely, while her making love to him kept it from happening entirely. He could not rid himself of the idea that somehow, the fates had brought her to Wentworth on that evening, much like the curse had brought that wolf. 

 

 

 

His mindwandered back to the first transformation.It had been over before they both knew it, as Claire bathed his face and wounds with cold cloths and ordered his men to bring potions unheard of. She did not let them in to see his true condition, for whatever reason.Then again, he was not one to wonder about acts of kindness with regards to himself.There were usually strings attached and with this woman, she wanted her freedom from their agreement.

 

 

 

But then another transformation occurred and this one was tremulous and powerful.He didn’t know how to stop it from happening and reached for her, hanging on to her for dear life.And that was when it happened.His feverish mouth was on hers and what clothes they were wearing, slipped to the floor in puddles.

 

 

 

Claire, almost instinctively, covered his body with her own, like a fiery second skin.That is what he remembered the most.That her skin had been as hot as his own.Almost as if she were going through what he was going through. A shared malady, so to speak. 

 

 

 

She maneuvered his fullness inside of her and then relaxed on top of him, their lips barely touching as the crisis subsided. Black Jack had not been able to keep his hips from rolling and thrusting beneath her, as his hands cupped her clenching and unclenching buttocks tightly.She endured the pulsing root of him until she could no longer bear their delicious, slow rhythm, before explodingin a fury of pleasure. 

 

 

 

Black Jack pulled himself out of the memory and on to his horse.It was time to collect Mrs. Black Jack Randall.And he would use some of his men to get the task done.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Claire pulled herself out of the same memory as Black Jack, as she stood on the deck of the Cristabel, staring out towards the sea.They were still boarding and she forced herself to feel a calm she did not feel.Jaimie’s arm was wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him, counting the seconds until they could cast off and leave Scotland behind.She smiled at him and he leaned in for a warm kiss. 

 

 

Yes, France would fix everything and wipe away her memories and fears that her life with Jamie was peril. Claire stared at him and realized he looked slightly unwell. 

 

 

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, looking him over.Maybe he wasn’t completely well after being tortured. Jamie reached for her hand and kissed it.

 

 

 

“I’m fine, Sassenach.I just get a little seasick.”

 

 

 

Claire raised a brow.

 

 

 

“Before setting sail?”

 

 

 

Jamie was about to answer that, when he frowned and pulled away from Claire. He walked over to the side of the ship facing the dock and paled!

 

 

 

Black Jack was on his way up the ramp with about five other redcoats!What could he possibly want now? He had been pardoned!Claire joined him and her heart sank when she saw Captain Randall.Somehow she knew he was going back on that pardon!

 

 

 

The sight of the redcoats made the crew uneasy and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

 

 

 

“Mr. Fraser, would you mind if I had a word with your wife?”Captain Randall asked with cool politeness.

 

 

 

“Actually I would.We were just about to cast off.” Jamie answered coldly.

 

 

 

“And you’re welcome to do so at anytime.Just without her.”Black Jack replied blithely. 

 

 

 

Jamie’s eyes widened with rage!

 

 

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about, Randall?! We had a deal!”

 

 

 

Black Jackdragged his eyes off of Jamie and looked at Claire.

 

 

 

“A word?In private?”

 

 

 

“No.” Jamie said.“You can say what you need to say to her, in front of me.”

 

 

 

“Alright.There apparently is no evidence that your pardon went through. Therefore the only way I will allow you to leave Scotland is if our previous deal is put in place.”

 

 

 

“The one where I pretend to be your wife for money.”Claire said in a quiet, bitter voice.

 

 

 

“This goes beyond money.” was Black Jack’s reply.Claire folded her arms.She was sick off all of this.She was going to tell Jamie the truth. She turned to look at her husband.

 

 

 

“Jamie, **HE** is the Wentworth Werewolf! I saw him get bitten and I saw him change! He wants me to keep his secret!”

 

 

 

“Just like you’ll want me to keep yours.”Black Jack replied coolly.Jamie interrupted.

 

 

 

“Get off this ship, Randall, before I tell the crew what you are!”

 

 

 

Black Jack focused on Claire.

 

 

 

“I don’t need a full moon to transform.I will kill everyone on this ship if you don’t leave with me now.”he lied.

 

 

 

Claire believed he would do it.She also believed that there was a part of this man that relished his new found strength and power. She pulled Jamie aside.

 

 

 

“I’m leaving with him.”

 

 

 

“The hell you are!” was his reply.“I’ll kill himnow…”

 

 

 

“And what? Jamie, he has lied about your pardon!You need to leave here as quickly as possible.I will find a way to join you.”

 

 

 

Jamie grabbed her shoulders!

 

 

 

“Tell me the truth, Sassenach: something happened at the prison, didn’t it?You said he didn’t touch you, but he did, didn’t he? You were forced to lay with him to save me, weren’t you?”

 

 

 

Claire nodded.That was as close to the truth than she could ever admit without feeling like she had betrayed their marriage bed.She couldn’t admit to him that she had willingly made love with Black Jack Randall, in his quarters.She could not admit that somehow lovemaking, quelled the beast that raged inside Randall. Jamie would never understand that. She herself didn’t understand it either.

 

 

 

“My God, Claire! Why didn’t you tell me? And now this! He forced you to lay with him when he was a beast???”

 

 

 

“Yes!” Black Jack called out. He could hear their conversation, something he suspected would not have been possible before he was bitten.Mrs. Fraser was quite sly, allowing her husband to believe she had been forced into depravity with him.He found it quite amusing, actually.

 

 

 

Jamie glared over at him, before returning his attention to Claire.

 

 

 

“I’m going to surrender myself to him.He wanted me once and maybe he will again, if it will make him leave you alone.”

 

 

 

Black Jack was tired of the delay.He walked over to them.

 

 

 

“While I find your sacrifice charming, I will have to pass. Your wife will suffice and you can do as you please.If this is not agreeable to you, you can return to Wentworth escorted by my men. What will it be?”

 

 

 

Claire pulled away from Jamie.

 

 

 

“Go.”she whispered and walked away from him.The other redcoats could see that the English woman was leaving with them, and one took her arm and escorted her down the ramp.Black Jack looked at Jamie.

 

 

 

“You saved many lives on this day.You made a wise choice.”

 

 

 

Jamie stared at the man that had caused him so much anguish and ruin, with loathing.

 

 

 

“I’m going to get Claire back and kill you.”

 

 

 

Black Jack turned and walked away.He was sure that one day, Jamie Fraser would well indeed get Claire back and kill him. Or try. But he could not think that far into the future.He had commissioned a ship down aways from the Cristobal called ‘The Porpoise’ to return them to England in.And that was where his thoughts lay at the present time.

 

 

 

Claire stopped to look back up at Jamie, who was staring down at her on the dock.His facial expression was full of rage, anguish and pain and she knew that **SHE** was responsible for that. She vowed to rid herself of Black Jack, somehow, someway, and return to her beloved Jamie.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The ocean and all of it’s fascinating components, were not enough to distract Claire from the fact that she was indeed on a ship headed to England with a man she loathed.Or should loathe enough not to engage in relations with.

 

 

 

She could feel his presence behind her, and Claire admonished herself for the tingling that resonated through her body, as she felt his lips press against the back of her neck.Claire turned and faced him.

 

 

 

“You actually think you can go back to your family’s estate and live like a normal, human being, with what you are now?”

 

 

 

Black Jack just stared at her blankly.She wondered if it was because the words ‘normal, human being’, were confusing to him or what?

 

 

 

“Indulge me,” he said, changing the subject, “tell me who Frank is?”

 

 

 

Claire looked at him with surprise, something Black Jack did not miss.

 

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

 

 

“On the occasion of our first meeting…”

 

 

 

“When you tried to rape me?”Claire countered.

 

 

 

“You called me ‘Frank’.You seemed to think I was this man. Was he the reason you were wandering about in a shift?”

 

 

 

Claire turned back around and stared out at the water.

 

 

 

“Why do you care?” she asked tonelessly.

 

 

 

“I did not say I cared.But it makes me wonder how tied to Jamie Fraser you could possibly be,with this Frank character lurking about?Does young Mr. Fraser know about him?”Black Jack asked, feeling as if he had hit upon something here, but not knowing what to make of it.This ‘Frank’ was real. But how did he fit into this story?

 

 

 

Claire turned back around to face him.

 

 

 

“Why don’t you worry about how you’re going to possibly pull off the fact that you’re a beast **AND** that you’re only pretending to be married?”Claire asked sarcastically and began moving away from him.

 

 

 

But Black Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

 

 

 

“The crew and the few men I have aboard here,have been told that we are married.They will expect to see us sharing a cabin.I will be expecting you to share my bed.”he told her bluntly.

 

 

 

“What is your point?”Claire asked coolly, pulling her arm from his grip.

 

 

 

“My point, Madam, is that my expectations begin as of now.” he said, pulling her back to him.“I want you to show me what Jamie Fraser likes in bed.”

 

 

 

Claire pulled away and slapped him! She expected a return blow but he smiled at her in a peculiar manner, and then said something unexpected.

 

 

 

“If that does not suit you, then show me what ‘Frank’ likes, instead.”

 

 

 

Claire stared at him, mulling over the possibilities and the surprises that that would net—for him.She said nothing as she walked past him, towards the inside of the ship where their cabin was.Black Jack, understanding her destination, caught up with her and slipped a solid, unyielding arm around her middle.He fully intended for their voyage to be a most pleasurable one.Hopefully for them both.

 


	3. Chapter 3

If Mrs. Black Jack Randall had not known what a horrible man her ‘husband’ was, before, she unquestionably knew it now.

 

 

 

The voyage had been appalling and murderous! For two men in particular, that seemingly disappeared without a trace off of The Porpoise.Claire suspected that Black Jack had killed them,when he transformed and disposed of their bodies overboard.When she confronted him over the matter, he just grinned!Damn him!

 

 

 

It concerned Claire that he transformed despite his proximity to her. That was her main reason for leaving Jamie and agreeing to this.She thought her nearness kept Black Jack from turning into the beast that bit him.Claire closed her eyes as the carriage she was in with him, lurched.Her thoughts strayed from Black Jack’s werewolf curse to something even more unseemly: that being, that itwas easier to make love to him to keep him from transforming, as opposed to making love with him as the human barbarian he was.Her point being, she much preferred intimacy when he was desperately trying to keep the beast from emerging, than when he was human—if Captain Randall could even claim to be one.

 

 

 

She looked over at him.He was leaned back against the sofa carriage seat, with his eyes closed, the seemingly bumpy ride not bothering him at all.Claire looked out of the window and was disturbed at the sudden appearance of thick, heavy fog.How could the driver go at this pace in this muck?

 

 

 

“I want to talk to you.” Claire said quietly, knowing he was awake.

 

 

 

“And I do not.”was his reply.He did not open his eyes.

 

 

 

“You murdered two men while aboard that ship! That was notour agreement!”she hissed.

 

 

 

His eyes opened and they bore through her.

 

 

 

“We had no agreement.And I don’t know what you’re referring to.” he said, before his eyes closed again.

 

 

 

“You killed two people aboard The Porpoise!Did you not hear that woman crying on the dock at the news?One of them was her husband!”

 

 

 

“I heard mewling. And if I changed into a creature of the night, that was your fault.You will have to learn how to please me properly.Now if you don’t mind, I need my rest.Instead of blathering, you should be going over our cover story as to how we met, when and how.” he said coldly.He then had the nerve to begin snoring! Claire had had it! She reached over, unlatched the carriage door on his side and shoved him out!

 

 

 

The carriage abruptly stopped and Claire opened her door and jumped out!She ran across a large field and not very well, as she was hampered by the skirts of the time period. But she managed to disappear into a wooded path nearby.She prayed the fog would provide her cover as she began making her way through the woods.What had she been thinking??? She should have stayed with Jamie and let him kill Black Jack!But no! She had thought she was being selfless! She had thought she was saving lives!

 

 

 

She had not saved lives and had become a monster’s willing bed partner.This was over.

 

 

 

“Mrs. Randall,”Black Jack’s voice came from within the fog, “if you do not show yourself to me this instant, you will force me to bring out the beast.And then I will have to tell my waiting family that you died on the voyage over.”

 

 

 

“Go to hell!” Claire screamed.“How about I tell **YOUR** family what you are and that you abducted me from away from my husband!”

 

 

 

Suddenly, Black Jack was upon her and he slammed her against a tree, his body fused against hers!

 

 

 

“You have no other husband but me! And you will allow me my little vices, just like I endure yours!”

 

 

 

“Oh please! I have no vices and let go of me!” Claire screamed.

 

 

 

Black Jack laughed in her face! Literally.

 

 

 

“You have no vices? Whoring and still being able to be regarded as a great, English lady is quite the vice if I ever saw it! And I still contend that this ‘Frank’ is still in your life somewhere and poor Mr. Fraser is none the wiser!”

 

 

 

Just as Claire reached out to claw at his eyes, the sound of a wolf—no, wolves, howling, stopped them both.Black Jack looked around carefully and let go of her. Claire decided to let the beasts have him and stumbled away, not knowing which direction she was going in.The fog, the wolves, this was no coincidence and she should have never left the carriage.Maybe she could make her way back to it and leave Black Jack behind.

 

 

 

But she felt his hands in her hair, dragging her backwards, until she was once again, braced against a tree with his body. Her hair was now down, no thanks to Captain Randall and the fog was not thick enough to disguise his sneering expression. One of his hands moved to rip the front of her dress open and cup one of her breasts softly.

 

 

 

“They did not just come out of nowhere, Lady Randall.They want us to perform our duty.” he said throatily as he continued to cup and squeeze her breast.Claire writhed against the tree!

 

 

 

“Unhand me! This thing you become is your curse alone! I want no part of it!” she seethed.

 

 

 

“That is unfortunate, because it wants you very much to be a part of it!”Black Jack Randall growled as he violently took her mouth, forcing his tongue in and crushing her against him!He growled softly into her mouth and suddenly Claire’s nerve endings began to hum seamlessly.She clung to him and kissed him back, giving in to a passion that she still did not understand.

 

 

 

Her skirt was lifted impatiently and soon, Claire could feel his entire, staggering length enter and sink into her depths.Black Jack began a furious volley of short, insistent thrusts that left Claire moaning with lustful appreciation.She barely remembered sinking down to the forest floor with him.

 

 

 

The next series events were hazy, as Claire was dimly aware of the wolves, watching them both silently, as they used one another hard and relentlessly.Claire bounced furiously upon his almost monstrous rod and found herself lost in the rhythmic pulse of their copulation.Black Jack had risen up and taken one of her breasts between his lips.Hewas suckling it feverishly.He too was in a mindless state of fascination for this woman, and he matched her rhythm with a heightened sense of urgency.

 

 

 

Sound faded from their ears and at one point, Black Jack’s body rattled and trembled so violently, that the wolf inside of him almost emerged.But that moment ended almost as quickly as it had happened, and the wolves began to howl in unison, the noise echoing throughout the woods themselves.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No words were spoken for the remainder of the carriage ride. The driver was discreet and said nothing when they returned to the carriage, in a state of undress that was corrected inside of it.It almost seemed that after their lovemaking in the woods, the journey to Wolverton Abbey, was shorter somehow. They were there before Claire knew it.

 

 

 

The fog also cleared and servants hurried out to see to them.Wooden steps were put in front of the carriage and Black Jack got out first. 

 

 

 

He then looked around and saw a staff of servants he did not recognize.

 

 

 

Claire took the hand of a devastatingly handsome, blonde groomsmen, who looked at her as if he knew her. But she knew she had never seen him before.Apparently neither had Black Jack. His brother Alexander and his new wife, Mary, were standing there, looking friendly and happy to see them.

 

 

 

“Alexander,”Black Jack said through clenched teeth, “who are these people?”

 

 

 

“Oh.There was a fever that killed many of our long time servants.We were fortunate to find anyone to replace them.So many people feared becoming ill.”Alexander confided. Black Jack’s eyes roamed over the groomsman. He looked about his age but was stunningly handsome. Black Jack walked up to him since he was still holding Claire’s hand.

 

 

 

“And your name is?”Black Jack asked with interest.

 

 

 

“It’s Jamie, sire.Jamie Lannister.”

 

 

 

Claire smiled at him briefly as she tried to place his accent, and thought about how odd it was that his name happened to be ‘Jamie’ as well.Black Jack dragged his eyes off of him and looked over at a surly looking woman, with cropped hair(probably from fever) and a svelte figure.

 

 

 

 

“Is there a problem, boy?”Black Jack asked.

 

 

 

There was a pause before she answered.

 

 

 

“I am no boy. My name is Cersei Lannister.I will be tending to your wife’s needs.” she said in a slow, deliberate tone.One that Black Jack did not like!

 

 

 

“You are no boy, are you?”Black Jack asked and suddenly, he ripped the front of her maid’s costume open and fondled one of her pert breasts!Cersei stood there stoically and Claire could not help but gasp and look over at Jamie, who stared at the back of Black Jack’s pony tail with murder in his eyes! For all they knew, Cersei was this Jamie’s wife!

 

 

 

Claire could see that poor Mary was mortified to tears and her eyes were shiny!Alexander was embarrassed and spoke up.

 

 

 

“Jonathan, is this really necessary?”

 

 

 

“I will not brook impertinence.Not from a servant.”Black Jack said, releasing Cersei’s breast and then leaning in to whisper to her.

 

 

 

“You may have to endure nightly visits from me.Nod if you want this to happen.Shake your head and I kill your groomsman where he stands.”

 

 

 

Cersei locked eyes with him.Oh, she was going to make him pay when this was over! 

 

 

 

But she nodded.Black Jack smiled at her before turning back to Claire.

 

 

 

“Come darling.Meet my brother and his new bride, Mary.”

 

 

 

But Claire’s eyes were on someone else, coming out of the front door towards them.He was a very small man.A dwarf, really.Black Jack saw him and his eyes widened!He then grinned!

 

 

 

“Who do we have here?”he asked, his mind going all sorts of dreadful places.He imagined that girl/boy and this one, in bed with him!

 

 

 

Tyrion bowed before introducing himself.

 

 

 

“I am Tyrion Lannister, your new butler.”

 

 

 

“You can reach the knob?”was Black Jack’s reply.Claire had had enough of her ‘husband’s’ rudeness.

 

 

 

“Darling,” she said between clenched teeth, “I would really like to rest.Will I be meeting your mother anytime soon?”

 

 

 

Black Jack looked around, as if he suddenly remembered he had a mother.He looked at Alexander.

 

 

 

“Where is Mother?”

 

 

 

“In Paris.”was his brother’s reply.Black Jack frowned.

 

 

 

“A word, brother.In private.”

 

 

 

Alexander nodded, then moved to kiss Mary on the cheek.

 

 

 

“Would you please show Claire around?And make sure she gets settled in.”

 

 

 

“Of course, darling.” Mary said and watched her husband and the frightening one that was his brother, walk away from them.Claire could sense Mary’s unease with Black Jack and touched her arm.

 

 

 

“It must be trying, being head of a household this large.”she noted.Mary smiled at her.

 

 

 

“I’m not anymore.Now that you’re here.” she said gratefully, before looking to Cersei.

 

 

 

“Cersei, see that your brother takes Lord and Lady Randall’s things to to their rooms.”

 

 

 

Cerise said nothing.She didn’t even curtsy and Claire wondered why this woman insisted on making things harder on herself?If Black Jack had been here and seen her lack of respect, he would have back handed her. Claire looked from her to ‘Jamie’, who smiled rakishly at her.She smiled back, unwittingly, then turned and linked arms with Mary.She sensed that Wolverton Abbey would be an adventure she was not soon to forget.She imagined she would have lots to tell Jamie, her Jamie, when she saw him again.

 

 

 

Once they were out of earshot,Jamie hurried over to Cersei, who was glaring daggers at the two women as they walked off! Tyrion began pleading with his sister.

 

 

 

“Cersei, for the love of the Gods, can you act like a servant?”

 

 

 

Cersei’s eyes tore off of Claire and Mary and glared down at him.

 

 

 

“I have never been a servant! I don’t know ‘when’ to bow and scrape!” she hissed.She felt Jamie’s comforting hand on her shoulder as she pulled her dress back over her breasts.

 

 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked her.Cersei turned to him.She had put up with Robert Baratheon’s drunken cruelty and fumbling ways in their marriage bed.Black Jack Randall was nothing.

 

 

 

“I am fine. I’m just finding it hard to believe that that Claire woman is the key to getting Visarys Targaryen off of **MY** throne. She looks like nothing.”

 

 

 

“I think Father considers it his throne.And as we all know, looks can be deceiving.” Tyron reminded them.“Now the hard part has begun.”

 

 

 

“Did you see how he looked at all three of us?As if he could’ve taken us right in front of Claire and the others?”Jamie asked.

 

 

 

“I’m sure he will be paying us all nightly visits.” Tyrion said and handed his siblings their pendants.“This will ward him away.”

 

 

 

Jamie took his and put it on around his neck.

 

 

 

“I suppose we should be grateful to that Red Woman for these.” he muttered.

 

 

 

“Yes,” Cersei said, “and grateful that that wolf bit him when she said it would.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“All of our servants perished from the fever? All of them?”Black Jack asked incredulously.He didn’t like any of this. He didn’t like coming back home to a house full of strangers.And Mother being in Paris just didn’t seem right! He had at least two letters from her expressing excitement over meeting Claire! But then she leaves on a trip, knowing they were headed home to make introductions?

 

 

 

No.This felt wrong.And Alexander was naive enough to take these people at face value.Black Jack was sitting at a desk that had belonged to their father.He leaned forward.

 

 

 

“Alex, where are these people from?Exactly? They sound English but they don’t sound English.Do you gather my meaning?”

 

 

 

Alexander gave his older brother a blank stare.

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

Black Jack felt impatience pour into his senses!

 

 

 

“Alex, they are high born! Why are they servants? For example the groomsman, did he desert from a regiment?”

 

 

 

“Well he only has one hand.He was rejected to serve his Majesty because of it.”

 

 

 

Black Jack raised a brow.

 

 

 

“I have never heard of such a thing! I didn’t even notice that he had one hand!”

 

 

 

“Yes, well he was given a metal hand.”

 

 

 

“By whom?”

 

 

 

Now Alexander was the one that was seeping with impatience!

 

 

 

“Jonathan, what does it matter?Jamie is here and ready to serve.”

 

 

 

“His sister doesn’t seem to be.Not many groomsmen bring their sisters along with them. And she acts as if she’s some kind of queen or something! Who are their people?”Black Jack asked in a demanding tone.

 

 

 

“My understanding of Cersei is that she was married and fell into debt.She was placed here to pay it off.”

 

 

 

“And that other one? The very, very, **VERY** small one?”Black Jack asked.

 

 

 

“Well come now, Jonathan! It was either he work here or return to a circus.And you know how those places are.They are unseemly and inhumane. Mary begged me to take him on.”

 

 

 

“ **MARY** begged you?!”Black Jack now snapped, just as Claire and Mary entered.Mary heard her name and looked uneasy.Claire had spent enough time in Black Jack’s company, to know that he was angry and Mary was somehow involved.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Claire said smoothly, sensing she would have to run interference, “but I thought I would let you know that I am set up in your quarters.The rooms are lovely.”

 

 

 

“Alex? What has happened?” Mary asked fearfully.Alex’s brother had such black, evil looking eyes…

 

 

 

“Nothing, darling. Jonathan was just expressing concern over our new servants. He wanted to know about poor Tyrion.” he said in a level tone.Claire looked from Alexander to Black Jack.She knew good and well that he didn’t think of Tyrion as a ‘poor anything’.

 

 

 

“I know it must be unsettling to have someone in show business here, but he was beaten and starved!” Mary proclaimed, sounding quite emotional.“I couldn’t bear for him to go back there.”

 

 

 

“So he was part of some traveling show?Where is this inhumane place? Perhaps something could be done about it?”Black Jack asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.He didn’t believe any of this rubbish for one moment!

 

 

 

“He didn’t say.He was too upset to talk when he arrived here.Oh please! He is doing a fine job as the butler!” Mary half wept.Claire could see that she felt very strongly about this.Alex moved to comfort his wife and Black Jack stood up.

 

 

 

“Very well then. I will need proof that Tiny…”

 

 

 

“It’s Tyrion.” Claire corrected him sarcastically, knowing full well the mispronunciation was not a mistake.

 

 

 

“Fine.Yes.Well my wife, Claire. is a healer.I think it would be best to make sure that the little one is examined.Just to make sure that he is not infested with disease that he can bring into this household.Claire?You don’t mind, do you, ‘darling’?”Black Jack asked her, looking into her eyes.

 

 

 

“No.Of course not.”Claire replied.She had a bad feeling that if she found no reason to believe that Tyrion had ever been mistreated or ill, then it would not be good for him.

 

 

 

“God bless you, Claire Randall!”Mary choked and Alex escorted her from the room.Once they exited,Black Jack rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

 

 

“While you are examining him,I plan to question those other two.”he announced.

 

 

 

“Why? For being servants?” Claire asked snidely.

 

 

 

“Surely you’ve noticed how high born they sound?They were sent here as spies! Alexander would have no experience recognizing traitors.He just took them in without references or anything.”he proclaimed with disgust.

 

 

 

“Where did your other servants get off to?”Claire asked, looking around.

 

 

 

“My brother claims they died of some fever.”

 

 

 

“A fever that was in this house?”Claire asked, looking doubtful.Black Jack eyed her.

 

 

 

“I can see you’re suspicious as well.”

 

 

 

“Things need to be burned and boiled when such illness occurs. Would Alexander and Mary know to do all of that? Otherwise they could be infected.”

 

 

 

“I don’t think there was a ‘fever’. Trusted servants that were loyal to my family for years, are gone and these people of suspicious birth, are here. I will interrogate this Jamie and Cersei, with the boyish hair.And if I don’t like their answers, I will have them taken to a magistrate.” Black Jack said coldly.

 

 

 

Claire said nothing. She just knew that the Lannisters would be better off in a local jail, than in this house.Especially at night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The interrogation would not happen that night.Black Jack had other plans for the dubious looking servants. Claire sensed this and suspected that her faux husband’s lust had been fueled by the idea of interrogating them in a similar manner, that he had meant for her Jamie.

 

 

 

Oddly, she did not think Black Jack was wrong to be suspicious. She could find no signs of illness within the house. Claire had checked the servants quarters and found that many of their personal items had been left behind, but other than that, the sheets seemed clean and the rooms, for the most part, looked neat.It was almost as if the servants had left and never came back.

 

 

 

But wouldn’t they have taken their personal effects with them? And clothing? 

 

 

 

Not if they died.And maybe many of them did not have family that could come and collect their things. Claire shook her head.There was just something off here.Claire turned to leave one room and almost crashed into Cersei!

 

 

 

“Oh! I am sorry!I did not see you there!”Claire exclaimed.Cerise’s returned expression was cold and contemptuous.

 

 

 

“Madam Randall.What could possibly bring you down here to the servants quarters?”

 

 

 

“Is this your room?” Claire asked, looking her over.There was a haughtiness about her that would only cause her trouble here.

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

 

 

“I spied you down here and wondered if I could be of any help.”Cersei sighed, as if that phrase were something she had memorized.

 

 

 

Claire stared at her for a moment before answering.

 

 

 

“Let me ask you something: when you arrived here, were the servants already dead?”

 

 

 

Cersei sat down on a bed and eyed her.

 

 

 

“Who told you they died?”

 

 

 

Claire blinked!

 

 

 

“Alexander, of course!”

 

 

 

“Who is that?” Cersei asked blithely.

 

 

 

“Pardon me?! You are going to have the temerity to stand there and tell me you do not know who Master Alexander is?”

 

 

 

Cersei stood up.

 

 

 

“I have no master, ‘Mrs. Randall’. You’ll find that out soon enough.”Cersei said and sauntered out of the room.Claire’s mouth hung open! She would love to hear her say that ‘I have no master’ sentence to Black Jack! He’d probably take her on the floor in a crowded room to prove her wrong!

 

 

 

Claire shook off the disturbing encounter and left the room, walking down the dark hallways until she ran into a set of stairs. She headed up them, returned to the kitchen and once there, she sighed.

 

 

 

There was no one there.No one was busy preparing meals. And for an estate this size, that would have been a round the clock operation.Claire assumed that Cersei was supposed to be doing that…

 

 

 

Claire heard a noise, like someone crying out from outdoors! She hurried to a back, kitchen door, opened it and peered off into the distance.She spied Black Jack half carrying, half dragging Tyrion into the stables to do God knows what!She then saw Jaime hurrying after them!Claire stepped outside, closed the door behind her and ran across a field of sorts, until she reached the stables.

 

 

 

But when she arrived, she found her ‘husband’ crouched to the ground in pain and Tyrion and Jaime, holding up pendants of sorts, towards him! It was almost as if they were warding him off!

 

 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Claire asked.Black Jack snarled and stood up, wiping hay off of his clothes.

 

 

 

“The meaning of this, Mrs. Randall, is that these two are going to find employment elsewhere! And they can take that boy they call their sister with them!”Black Jack snapped.

 

 

 

Tyrion slowly lowered his pendent. They could not afford to leave here until Claire Randall was with child.Black Jack’s child.That baby needed to be born.The child itself would rid them of Visarys Targaryen, by ridding them of his dragons. Tyrion had been in some part of the house, dusting, when this depraved monster entered the room and demanded that he remove his clothing! Tyrion was so shocked, he did not think to use his pendant against him in the house. 

 

 

 

He just ran.Ran out of a side terrace door and Black Jack gave chase, easily overpowering him! He then proceeded to drag him towards the stables to molest him in some way.

 

 

 

“I apologize for my impertinence,” Tyrion said slowly, “you meant to have me and I should have allowed you that right.”

 

 

 

Black Jack smiled while Claire gaped at his words! Jaime was not about to put up with fending off rape attempts from this monstrous cur! And neither was Tyrion! He was going to go and get a sword he had seen in the house and behead this…

 

 

 

But Claire linked arms with Black Jack.

 

 

 

“Now, now, Tyrion. My husband and I are newly wed. The only person he is interested in ‘having’, is myself.I am sure you misunderstood his intentions.Tell me, what are those pendents you are holding?”

 

 

 

“Yes,” Black Jack said suspiciously, his eyes glittering in a menacing manner,“They are interesting.Are they family heirlooms of some sort?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”Jaime said defiantly.Black Jack smiled at him.

 

 

 

“Well, one should not work and carry such valuable artifacts.Why don’t you turn those over to us?We will see that they are stored someplace safe.”Black Jack said.

 

 

 

Before Jaime could protest, Black Jack reached out and snatched Tyrion’s from his person! He suddenly felt weak and dizzy just from holding it, and Claire quickly took it from him and stared at the men.

 

 

 

“What are these? Really?”

 

 

 

“Madam Randall, may I have my family heirloom back?” Tyrion asked politely.Claire handed it to him and looked at Jaime, who’s eyes were glittering with hatred for Black Jack. Claire now had to wonder if Captain Randall had insolent servants or if she had possibly found new allies? 

 

 

 

“I will need to examine both of you.My ‘husband’ was told that there was a fever here that took the lives of the servants. I must make sure that all signs of illness have left the estate.”

 

 

 

Tyrion glanced up at Jaime, who took over.

 

 

 

“We arrived here after the illness, Lady Randall. We know nothing of it.”he said firmly.Black Jack was oddly quiet during this exchange and Claire realized that he in all likelihood, would reveal his true feelings once Tyrion and Jaime left them.

 

 

 

“You are both dismissed.”Black Jack said tersely.Claire stiffened at his words.She watched as Tyrion and Jaime left the stables, actually thinking they had gotten away with what happened here just now. But she knew that Black Jack’s‘dismissal’meant trouble for them.

 

 

 

Black Jack stared after them before turning to Claire.

 

 

 

“Why did you return the pendant to the little one?”he asked darkly.

 

 

 

“Why don’t you tell **ME** what you meant by dragging him in here?”

 

 

 

“You know what I meant.He is just so…appetizing.I touched him and his cock is not as small as…”

 

 

 

“Oh shut up, you! Let me tell you something: there **IS** something going on here! Your servants did not die and Cersei as much as said they did not! Those three know what you are.That pendant only affects you.And this is more than I agreed to.I plan to travel to France to be with my real husband! Goodbye!”she huffed and proceedto walk away.

 

 

 

“Could you really live with leaving me here?Once you are not in my presence, I will turn and kill those three.I know you.You couldn’t live with that.” Black Jack reminded her.

 

 

 

Claire ignored his words and walked out of the stable. 

 

 

 

She then stopped short.

 

 

 

The fog had returned, along with a pack of wolves! Jaime, had somehow found himself trapped behind a tree that was the midpoint between the stables and the house itself!Claire slowly walked over to him, sensing that he would be safe as long as she was near him.

 

 

 

“My brother made it back to the house safely!” Jaime rasped, taking in his enemies.Claire did not look at the wolves, but at Jaime himself.

 

 

 

“Tyrion is your brother?”

 

 

 

Jaime dragged his eyes off of the wolves and looked at her.

 

 

 

“Was that not clear?”

 

 

 

“No, it was not clear! So siblings have come into the employe of the Randall family, with pendants that render Captain Randall ill and his long time trusted servants have disappeared without a trace. I think it is about time, Mr. Lannister, that you were upfront about why you are really here?”

 

 

 

“You mean right now? In this muck?I am here because I could not get back to the house before these wolves appeared.”

 

 

 

Claire’s answer to him was to slap him! Hard!The wolves watched and began to growl!

 

 

 

“Do you see their reaction to my striking you, Mr. Lannister?They don’t like you. Nor would you get back to that house without being torn to pieces.I suggest you give me a different answer.”

 

 

 

“ **CLAIRE!!!!”**

 

 

 

Someone had called her name from the stables.Or some thing.Jaime’s eyes grew wide and he looked at Claire.

 

 

 

“Is that him?” he asked.

 

 

 

“Yes.He’s in the middle of a transformation.I must go back and stop it.”

 

 

 

“Go back?!” Jaime snapped.“You’ll be ripped to shreds! You can’t take him on!”

 

 

 

“I’m the only one that can,” Claire said simply, “and once the wolves leave and you can get to safety, you will tell that insolent sister of yours to prepare dinner for the evening.Then, I want to hear why the three of you are really here.”

 

 

 

Claire made a move to walk away, but Jaime grabbed her!

 

 

 

“You are our last chance, Claire Randall! You cannot go back in there!” Jaime insisted.If the wolf that Black Jack Randall became, killed her, their child would never be born. And if there was no child, then there was no hope of their regaining their throne again. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile,Cersei calmly sipped a very interesting vintage of wine from a private stock she had discovered, while watching Jaime and Claire out by a tree, attempting to fend off wolves amidst a thin layer of fog. Tyrion had stumbled in, going on about needing ale and she did not share what she was drinking, with him.

 

 

 

She then watched as Claire left Jaime and ran back to the stables.Jaime stayed put, watching the wolves and waiting for a chance to get to safety. Tyrion returned to the kitchen with a bottle of something.

 

 

 

“Where is Jaime? I thought he was behind me?”

 

 

 

Cersei turned to look down at him.

 

 

 

“Did you?Did you really?Because I saw you scampering like the twitching imp that you are.You never looked back.”

 

 

 

Tyrion slowly set down his bottle and refrained from smashing her body with it!

 

 

 

“I was almost taken in an unholy way, by a monster!”

 

 

 

“And it looks as if Jaime saved you from that fate.How do you thank him?By running away when he is surrounded by wolves and fog!”

 

 

 

Tyrion ran to a kitchen, terrace door and peered out!

 

 

 

“Where did they come from?They weren’t there before!” he exclaimed, watching Jaime, now watch the stables.What was going on?

 

 

 

“Claire is ‘taming the beast’ as we speak.Now…”

 

 

 

Cersei was cut off by Mary’s sudden entrance into the kitchen!

 

 

 

“What is going on in here? Supper is almost upon us and I see nothing being prepared!”

 

 

 

Cersei was about to say or do something to Mary, that Tyrion could see!He ran interference.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, My Lady.It’s just that Cersei is not familiar with where everything is.”

 

 

 

“Oh.”Mary said, not really believing that.“Well, have either of you seen Lady Randall?”

 

 

 

“No.”Cersei quickly said, not wanting Claire and Black Jack to be interrupted.“Not as of late. But I do believe she said something about inspecting the servants quarters down below, for signs of illness.”

 

 

 

“Oh.”Marry said in a hollow tone and shivered.“Well then I will leave her to it. Just as I will leave you to the dinner preparations.”

 

 

 

Cersei just looked at her and Mary turned and walked out of the kitchen.As soon as she left, Jaime managed to slipback inside the house! Cersei ran into his arms and held him for dear life!

 

 

 

“Finally! That Randall woman is proving her worth!” Cersei whispered, clinging to him.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Claire entered the stables and found Black Jack in a state of transformation. Black hair was starting to cover everything but his face and his now monstrous looking penetration.

 

 

 

**“CLAIRE!”** the half creature screamed in a guttural tone. Claire had been through this before, on The Porpoise,She walked up to him and held his face between her hands.

 

 

 

“Come back.”she said softly.“Come back, Captain Randall.”

 

 

 

But he would start to transform back into his human form, only to quickly change into something half human, then come back again.It was like the creature and Black Jackwere fighting one another.Claire let go of his face and unlaced her dress.It dropped to the floor of the stable in a heap.She then reached up and kissed his devilish mouth, forcing herself to ignore the bristly, animal like hair that was pressing into her body.

 

 

 

Black Jack/The Beast, snarled her name once more, before reaching down with half, clawed hands and grabbing her buttocks.Her yanked her up onto his waiting, bestial sex and impaled her firmly onto it, sandwiching them together.Claire bit her lip to keep from crying out.His member was now snugly inside of her and yet the initial impalement was deep and stinging.

 

 

 

Her legs were now splayed open widely around his hips and his semi claws cupped her buttocks like a second skin.Claire soon began a furious rhythm of repetitive impalement up and down on Black Jack’s erect length, until the half wolf turned back into a full man.Breathing and rasping heavily, they slowly disentangled themselves and Claire bent down to pick up her dress.

 

 

 

Black Jack rubbed his hands down his face, and tried to get his bearings.He took in her nude form as she began dressing again and scowled!

 

 

 

“You stopped me?!I had every right to…”

 

 

 

“To what, Captain? Kill the servants because they are on to you?And they are, you know!I couldn’t stop your murdering ways aboard the ship but I am not going to allow you to turn and kill at your leisure!”

 

 

 

“I have told you that you will allow me my vices. You stopped me from having the little one.Now this?” he seethed.

 

 

 

“You called me.Or the creature did.The creature tried to stop himself from killing and maiming.”

 

 

 

Black Jack burst out laughing and Claire just stood there quietly and let him get it over with.He did and he looked her up and down.

 

 

 

“Madam, you speak of this creature as if he’s a separate person.”

 

 

 

“ **HE** called me! He wanted me to come to him and stop the transformation.To stop the killing!”she yelled.She then straightened her clothing and walked to the door. The fog and the wolves were gone.Again. She looked back at Black Jack.

 

 

 

“We are going to make a new deal, Captain Randall.One in which you will give me Jamie’s pardon, signed, and put in my hands, then I leave for France. Everyone knows I’m your wife.You fulfilled your father’s will.Tell everyone I ran off.Tell them anything, as long as you realize that this is over.”

 

 

 

“That was not the deal,”Black Jack said as he slowly re-dressed, “you were to give me a child.A boy.”

 

 

 

“That was before you became a wolf, Captain Randall.And that was before it became clear that you need me to keep from being shot on some moor someplace!And your servants are here for no good purpose either.I want none of it.” she said and left the stables.

 

 

 

Black Jack, now fully dressed, went to a window of the stables and stared at Claire’s retreating back.Yes, she did have him at a disadvantage, but he could not allow her to leave.Not until there was a child. 

 

 

 

Maybe she would consider Fraser’s pardon in exchange for her staying until a child was born?He suspected she would be agreeable to that.For what Black Jack Randall did not reveal to Claire, was that he did remember some of their lovemaking.And he was not about to let a woman go that could fuck the beast he turned into, with such mad passion. 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, now Claire Fraser was not only his pretend wife.But she was now one of his ‘vices’ as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I think we should tell her everything.”Jaime announced as he, Cersei and Tyrion, met in Tyrion’s depressing looking room down below.

 

 

 

Cersei and Tyrion were drinking wine. Tyrion did not answer Jaime but Cersei peered at him between sips.

 

 

 

“Why?” she asked.“Why would we do that?”

 

 

 

“She knows something. She saw Tyrion and myself fend off that monster with our pendants.She knows we’re all related and she knows that the servants that truly belonged to this estate, are ‘mysteriously’ gone.” Jaime answered.

 

 

 

“Well they are,” Tyrion noted, “Melisandre made them disappear.I do hope they are not dead.”

 

 

 

Cersei could see that Tyrion had had too much to drink, but didn’t care.Randall would have no problem getting his hands on him now, in his sorry condition.She ignored him and faced Jaime.

 

 

 

“So what if she knows something?The ‘Wolf Wife’ doesn’t want to be here anymore than we do.But we need her to become pregnant with Randall’s child.”

 

 

 

Jaime folded his arms.

 

 

 

“Did it ever occur to you that she herself won’t stand for such an occurrence?She could harm herself or the child, before giving birth to a half wolf child.”

 

 

 

Cersei rolled her eyes!

 

 

 

“The child will not be ‘half wolf’, Jaime, I’m sure.And Claire will be more than happy to give us her baby, so that she can go running back into the arms of ‘her’ Jamie.”

 

 

 

“I’m afraid our sister is right.For once.” Tyrion chimed in.“Though I am loathe to admit it.Claire is not the type of woman that would just let us take her baby, no matter the father, to fend off dragons. Or harm it because of it’s father. She would not do it therefore it is better that she does not know about our plans. We will tell her we will find the child a good home someplace.”

 

 

 

Suddenly, the woman herself, Melisandre, better known as the Red Woman, appeared in the darkened hallway and stepped into the room.Jaime simply stared at her,Cersei sighed and Tyrion looked from his wine, to her.

 

 

 

“You are really here?”Tyrion asked. 

 

 

 

Melisandre smiled down at Tyrion, whom she actually liked. The Incest Twins over there, not so much.

 

 

 

“I see that no one is preparing dinner.If you want to avoid another confrontation, then I would…”

 

 

 

But Jaime cut her off!

 

 

 

“How do you know there have been any confrontations?Have you been watching?”

 

 

 

“I’ve been observing.At your father’s request.”Melisandre replied in a somber tone.

 

 

 

“Which means you could have helped Jaime when he was surrounded by those beasts.”Cersei noted in a quiet, hissing tone. Melisandre looked directly at her.

 

 

 

“Do you not want to avenge Joffrey?Your father is doing what he can on his end, to keep your whereaboutsfrom that Targaryen king. But it will only be a matter of time before he realizes that magic is involved here.”

 

 

 

“You mean it will only be a matter of time before he realizes **YOU** are involved.”Cersei said, smiling.She could read this bitch like the back of her hand.She had plans to put her father, Tywin Lannister, on the Iron Throne and make herself queen! And she wanted the three of them to do the dirty work to get them there.

 

 

 

Cersei was not about to allow that to happen. She didn’t suffer Robert Baratheon’s bed and lose Joffrey,only to lose everything to some sow witch her father was enchanted with.Cersei had plans of her own. And if it meant snatching Claire’s baby out of her womb and tossing it into the mouth of one of those Targaryen dragons, then so be it!

 

 

 

Tyrion seemingly sobered up and spoke some sense.

 

 

 

“Why don’t we ascertain whether Claire Randall is actually with child?It would actually help us if we knew before she did.”

 

 

 

Melisandre turned back to Tyrion.

 

 

 

“That is why I have come.” she said and removed a small, leather pouch.“This needs to go into whatever glass of ale Claire drinks tonight at dinner.All she has to do is take a sip and if her ale turns bright blue, it will mean a child has been conceived.”

 

 

 

But Jaime was impatient!

 

 

 

“So what?We need to know that it is Black Jack’s child! For all we know she is carrying Fraser’s!No.I say we let Claire in on what we are doing.She is only with him to protect us all from the wolf he becomes.We help her get away and then…”

 

 

 

“There is no time for that!” Cersei snapped.Her nerves were a bit raw from the way Jaime said Claire’s name. As if they were good friends or something.

 

 

 

“Your sister is right.There is no time for that. And as for ascertaining as to whether the child will be Randall’s or Fraser’s, I will have to come backto find that out.”

 

 

 

“How?” Tyrion asked.

 

 

 

“I have my ways. Let’s first startwith dinner.” Melisandre said pointedly.“This needs to happen then.That means it needs to be prepared.”

 

 

 

“Oh alright!” Jaime sighed.“I do know something about preparing meals from being out in the battlefield.Sort of.”

 

 

 

“I know something from watching whores do it, I suppose.”Tyrion confessed.

 

 

 

“Well, then off you go.”Cersei smiled.What in the holy hell would anyone think **SHE** would know about cooking?She was a queen! 

 

 

 

Cersei and Melisandre watched as Jaime and Tyrion left the room. Cersei then eyed the witch.

 

 

 

“Off you go too.”Cersei said.

 

 

 

Melisandre closed the door to the room.

 

 

 

“I sense that you are threatened by me, Cersei. There is no need to be.There is no need for us to be anything but good friends.”

 

 

 

“Like you were to Stannis?”Cersei asked blithely.

 

 

 

“The point is this: Tywin and I are making sure that Tommen sits on that throne once Visarys and his people are disposed of.And yet I sense you do not believe that.”

 

 

 

Cersei wasn’t about to tell her what she really believed. She told herself that things had to be taken one step at a time.Get Claire Randall’s baby, take it back to Westeros and destroy the dragons and then…

 

 

 

And then Cersei had a secret,alternate plan.One that did not include Tommen sitting on that throne, as much as she loved him.

 

 

 

“It does not matter what I believe.”Cersei told Melisandre.“Let usjust make sure thatClaire Randall is pregnant with the Wolf’s baby.If she does end up carrying Fraser’s child, our task here will be harder.She will not stay here.”

 

 

 

“She won’t want to.”Melisandre agreed.She handed Cersei the pouch.

 

 

 

“Just see that our first step gets done.”she said and turned and walked out of the room.Cersei squeezed the pouch, then followed after her. But Melisandre was nowhere to be found.Cersei closed Tyrion’s door and walked to her own room, which was someways down the hall.She opened the door and got the surprise of her life!

 

 

 

Black Jack Randall had torn apart her room and was now looking at her expectantly.

 

 

 

“Come in, my dear.And close the door.”

 

 

 

Cersei surreptitiously put the pouch in the pocket of her dress and closed the door.

 

 

 

“What is the meaning of this, Captain?”

 

 

 

Black Jack eyed the pendent around her neck.

 

 

 

“The meaning of this is that the three of you are siblings and hardly the servants you claim to be.You also wear pendants to ward me off. You know of my ‘affliction’, do you not?”

 

 

 

“If you mean that I know you’re a beast, yes, I do.”Cersei answered.

 

 

 

“Yes,” Black Jack said, pulling out one of the dresser drawers and flinging it across the room, “but you see, when I do the math,I realized that you had to have known I was a wolf, before I became one.You were here, apparently before I received my first letter at Wentworth. So, you **are** going to tell me who you are and what your true purpose here is or…”

 

 

 

Cersei pulled off her pendent quickly and pointed it towards him! But Black Jack saw red(he usually did even on good days) and he snatched the pendent from her and threw it across the room! Before Cersei could think to scream, he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her down onto the bed, face down! His hand was now on the back of her neck.

 

 

 

“You will tell me what I need to know, or I will unsheathe the wolf within me and fuck your eyes out! I might just do it anyway for your impertinent behavior! I see **NO DINNER BEING PREPARED**!”he hissed loudly

 

 

 

Cersei did not think she could stand being taken by a beast! There were many things she could stand, but not that!

 

 

 

“Look in the bottom drawer!” she rasped.“Please!”

 

 

 

Black Jack slowly let go go her, walked over to the only drawer he had not dislodged and thrown, then bent down to pull it out. He saw something and slowly reached for it.

 

 

 

It was an array of photographs.Only he did not know what photographs were or…

 

 

 

“What is this?” he asked thickly, staring. He saw images of himself, or someone that looked like himself, with Claire.Their clothing was odd. He looked from the pictures to Cersei, whowas now standing before him proudly.

 

 

 

“We are from another time.Just like Claire Randall is.And she **IS** Claire Randall.She came into this time through the Craig na Dun stones near Inverness.She is from the year 1945 and she is married to Frank Randall, your descendant.”

 

 

 

Black Jack was about to fling the pictures at Cersei and ravish her anyway, but he looked at another one, and another one.Claire looked happy with this man, who was his spitting image, with the exception of his hair, of course.He could not take his eyes off of them.Cersei saw that and began to relax.Black Jack looked at her again.

 

 

 

“How did you come into possession of these?”

 

 

 

“I know Frank Randall,” Cersei lied, “he asked my siblings and myself, to help search for her.He gave me the photographs so we would know what she looked like.”

 

 

 

“She is missing in her time then? 1945?”Black Jack asked, looking at another photograph. His mind went back to the first day he ever met her.She had called him ‘Frank’.She had thought he was…

 

 

 

Cersei’s words interrupted his thoughts.

 

 

 

“Captain Randall, Jamie Fraser kept her from getting back to her rightful husband.He refused to allow her to return to the stones.”

 

 

 

Black Jack eyed her.This one was slippery and there was something about all of this he didn’t believe.

 

 

 

“Have you returned through the stones and told Claire’s husband where she is and what her situation is?”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

“Why not if you are familiar with Frank?”

 

 

 

“My brothers and I have had to stay out of harms way while making sure Claire was safe.That and all of these events have been recorded historically.This is how we knew about your being a wolf.”Cersei lied.

 

 

 

“So your plan was to what?Kill me and return Claire to her rightful husband? That could have been done long before now.”

 

 

 

“No it could not. Not with the Fraser clan keeping a close eye on her.You see that it is only Jaime, Tyrion and myself.What would we have been able to do against them?”Cersei argued.

 

 

 

“And yet none of my men have ever encountered the three of you,ever, in Scotland.”Black Jack mused. “Where are my servants and who was that woman that left here?”

 

 

 

Cersei didn’t blink.

 

 

 

“A local witch around here that can see the future.She came by to tell us that Jamie Fraser is on his way here.”she lied again.

 

 

 

Black Jack Randall didn’t believe her. He believed the photographs, yes, and Claire’s backstory.But not Cersei’s reasoning.He didn’t get the impression that this woman cared for Claire at all, nor did he believe that her cute, imp brother and her impossibly handsome one handed sibling, had taken steps to return her to his descendent, Frank Randall.Frank and Claire.Frank and Claire…

 

 

 

“May I have the photographs back?” Cersei asked. Melisandre had given them to her.They were important for the ritual that would be performed when the Wolf Baby was used to slay the dragons.

 

 

 

Black Jack ignored her and pocketed the pictures.

 

 

 

“Please join your siblings in the kitchen.And take note that this will be the only time I use that word with you.”

 

 

 

Cersei did not ask for clarification.She knew he meant ‘please’.She also knew that while she may have given herself and her brothers some reprieve from Black Jack’s lustful attentions,eventually, Claire would want answers as well. 

 

 

 

Cersei looked around at her room, that was now a mess. One step at a time.And right now, Claire had to become pregnant by Black Jack Randall.Hopefully, she already was.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dinner was strange, Claire thought.

 

 

 

Jaime stood at attention in the room but seemed to be staring at her, every time she took sip of a delicious wine thathad been in the Randall family for years.It was a deep red and she was careful not to spill any, for it looked as if it stained, it would never come out.

 

 

 

Mary and Alexander were chatty and Claire listened to their tales of meeting in France and wanting to go back.Claire did not realize that Alexander was employed by the Duke of Sandringham. She personally didn’t think anything would come of that, career wise. But obviously, Black Jack had obtained the position for his younger brother.

 

 

 

The dinner was strange though.But not because of Jaime Lannister’s careful attention to her drinking habits.It was strange because Black Jack insisted on holding one of her hands, when she was not using it! It was odd.Oddly affectionate and strange. At first she pulled her hand from his grasp but by the end of the night, she gave up and allowed him to hold it. 

 

 

 

This would be her first night spent in Wolverton Abbey and she was too tired to care at this point, where Black Jack slept.She assumed he would find one of the Lannister siblings or a farm animal to cuddle with on this evening.That was why she was surprised to come out of her dressing room to find Black Jack standing there, wearing a dressing gown of some sort. Before Claire could protest his presence, he tossed photographs onto the bed!

 

 

 

Shocked,Claire slowly made her way towards them and saw they were all of her and Frank! Her throat became dry as she looked through them, then stared at Black Jack.

 

 

 

“Where did you get these?”

 

 

 

“From the Lannister sister. She told me quite a tale.”

 

 

 

“Which was?”Claire asked, still shocked that Black Jack had had these in his possession, much less Cersei.

 

 

 

“She said that they were asked to look for you by Frank.They came through the stone circles in Inverness to find you.At first I thought these, whatever you call them…”

 

 

 

“Photographs.”

 

 

 

“Yes, photographs.I thought they were some kind of witchcraft.Cersei apparently was visiting with one on the grounds.”he murmured, never taking his eyes off of her.“But this **IS** Frank, isn’t it?You are married to him, he is of my bloodline and therefore…our feigned marriage isn’t so out of the ordinary, is it?” he noted more than asked.

 

 

 

“They are lying! Frank would have come through the stones himself and he does not know anyone like those three!”

 

 

 

“But this is him? And yourself in these photographs?”

 

 

 

Claire nodded.She walked over to her night table and set the photographs upon it, staring at Frank’s image.How different he was from his ancestor! And…

 

 

 

And looking at him made her realize how much things had changed. Jamie Fraser was her life now. Claire turned back to look at Black Jack, just as he shrugged out of his robe and let it drop to the floor.Claire was forced to take in his unclad body for the like the umpteenth time this day!

 

 

 

“Can you change into a wolf outside or someplace else?I know you are not one to show mercy but…”

 

 

 

Black Jack slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

 

 

“You are family.You are married to a man from my bloodline from 1945.Do you know what that means, Madam?”

 

 

 

Claire stared into his black eyes and shook her head.

 

 

 

“That means, I don’t want to hear about Jamie Fraser ever again. I do believe Frank is looking for you.We will travel back to Scotland, back inverness and back to the stones where you will return to Frank…”

 

 

 

Claire shook her head!

 

 

 

“You don’t understand! Jamie Fraser is my life now!I love him!”

 

 

 

Black Jack suddenly grabbed her back of her hair and pulled her to him!

 

 

 

“That ruffian corrupted you, and he is interfering with my bloodline and ancestors with his suffocating presence!”

 

 

 

Claire pulled out of his hold!

 

 

 

“I know the date of your death! I am not part of carrying on anything in the Randall family! But I do think Mary and Alexander are! Now leave! Leave now or…”

 

 

 

Black Jack suddenly pulled her to him and his mouth claimed hers again, his lips searing hers possessively, his mouth actually grounding down on hers!He moved quickly to sit on the end of the bed, and Claire found herself lulled into a whirlpool of inexplicable passion with him again, as she shed her dressing gown and straddled his pulsing root. Black Jack began bucking his length within her feverishly, while seizing the pinch of her dainty waist.

 

 

 

Claire clutched his shoulders and pulled his hardness deeper into herself.What was happening, she cried to herself as she felt his lips bury themselves into the concave of her neck, while their flesh continued to shamelessly slap against one another.

 

 

 

“Say fuck me, Black Jack,” Black Jack whispered into Claire’s ear, “say fuck me Black Jack Randall!”

 

 

 

“Go to hell!” Claire seethed as his hands suddenly gripped her hips tightly and he changed the tempo. She could not keep her body from responding to his! For the first time since that night at Wentworth, she actually wondered if she might become pregnant by this repugnant man? She couldn’t let herself think such a thing!

 

 

 

“Then say, fuck me Frank Randall,” Black Jack told her, his eyes burning into hers, “say it, Claire Randall…say it!”

 

 

 

Claire screamed something, what it was exactly, she didn’t remember as his hands gripped her buttocks and switched their positions. Soon, he was thrusting within her with adizzying vengeance until they were both overcome by a spasmodic storm of passion that seemed to go on forever.

 

 

 

When it was over and they were both lying on their respective pillows,Claire felt Black Jack’s hands caress her flat stomach and dare to move lower.

 

 

 

“I like the sound of my name on your lips.”he said, before removing his hand and falling asleep. Claire lay there, too stunned from unexpected passion to move. Passion.Passion with this depraved redcoat!She turned her head to look at the photographs that Cersei Lannister had given Black Jack.Cersei Lannister had forced her to experience this monstrous and unholy passion with Black Jack Randall.A vile man that looked so much like her Frank and yet, being with Frank had never been so full of…

 

 

 

And Jamie.She had to get out of here and get back to Jamie or she would end up giving this man a child!That she could not do. Yes, there had been an agreement for Jamie’s pardon but now Claire did not believe anything of the sort would ever take place.She slowly got up and walked, naked, to her dressing closet.She found a robe and looked back at Black Jack, who was sound asleep with a smile on his face. God…

 

 

 

This was going to end.The Lannister siblings were going to tell her, tonight, what they were and where they came from.And then she was going to have them help her leave WolvertonAbbey and Black Jack Randall.It was one thing to make love to him to keep the wolf from emerging, but this, what took place just now, could nothappen ever again.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Claire hurried down to the kitchen to find a knife! She was going to sneak into Cersei’s room and make her tell her who she was and where she was from!

 

 

 

But she was taken aback to find Jaime, still washing the dishes from dinner, in the kitchen.Jaime stopped what he was doing when she entered the kitchen and he took in her frazzled appearance.

 

 

 

“Mrs. Randall.I did not expect to see you about at this late hour.Is there something I can do for you?”

 

 

 

“Yes, Jaime.You can tell me how your sister came by these!” she snapped and pulled the photographs of herself and Frank, out of her robe pocket.She rested them on a counter and Jaime cleared his throat when he saw them.

 

 

 

“Cersei showed you these?”

 

 

 

“No. Cersei showed them to Captain Randall.She also told him that Frank sent you through the stones in Inverness to find me.Don’t bother repeating her lie because we both know that is not true. You will tell me this instant how you know anything about my life with Frank, or I will make it my mission to ensure that Captain Randall spends his time here in the servants quarters below!”

 

 

 

Jaime realized that Claire had to be told the truth now. The realization came to him, much in the same way the decision did to kill The Mad King did, all those years ago.He sighed and then began talking.

 

 

 

“Cersei, Tyrion and myself came here from someplace else. Another time.Another realm.In a way, much like you did.”

 

 

 

Claire squinted at him.

 

 

 

“So you did come through the stones?” she asked, looking him over.

 

 

 

“No.We came by way of magic.A witch or she would rather be called a ‘Priestess’, sent us here to find you.”

 

 

 

Claire gave him a skeptical look.Who in God’s name would be looking for her from some ‘magical place’?And yet, there was something off about the Lannister siblings.As if they could be from someplace else that could not be traveled to easily. 

 

 

 

“Go on.”Claire said cautiously.For the first time she noticed him.Really noticed him.And her eyes fell on his metal hand briefly, before returning to his face.For the first time since she had briefly met his acquaintance, she wondered if he had a wife?Why she should wonder such a thing about a man she barely knew, Claire didn’t know.

 

 

 

“My siblings and I come from a place that was once ruled by a King. A man we called ‘The Mad King’.A Mad King who kept rule by way of dragons.”

 

 

 

Claire lifted a brow.

 

 

 

“Dragons?”

 

 

 

“Imagine what it would be like if when your King was displeased by something you had done, and instead of sending people to make his displeasure known, he sent a dragon to burn you to death.Or burn your family or a whole village.That is what we lived under.”

 

 

 

Claire decided to pretend to believe this tripe! She would keep Jaime talking until she could find a knife to confront Cersei with, down below!

 

 

 

“You speak in the past tense?What happened?” she asked, spying a blunt looking instrument near a pail of water, that might suffice.

 

 

 

“What always happens after a time. There was a rebellion.And the leader of it became King. The Mad King was killed and a few of his descendants scattered to other parts.Then that new King died, and the descendants came back to rule. With dragons.”

 

 

 

“And somehow, you thought coming here to see me could help?”Claire asked, now wondering how she was going to edge around this man and get that blunt instrument!

 

 

 

“You are the only one that can.” 

 

 

 

Jaime did not say that.Claire slowly turned and found Cersei,drinking wine with practiced ease, in the kitchen. She slowly walked over to the two of them while still sipping from a cup.

 

 

 

“Good evening, Claire.Did your beast husband like the pictures?”Cersei asked.She walked past Claire without waiting for an answer and linked arms with Jaime. Claire marched up to her and smacked the cup out of her hands!

 

 

 

“You listen to me…you…you…loathsome wench! I don’t know what your brother and you are up to, nor do I know how you know anything about me, but I think you two are a pair of nutters! You’ll leave Wolverton Abbey, with Tyrion, tomorrow or I will make sure my husband occupies one of your beds on this evening!”

 

 

 

Before another word could be exchanged, a scream was heard!Claire looked up towards the ceiling and knew it had come from Mary!She ran from the kitchen and Jaime began to follow, but Cersei held tightly to his arm!

 

 

 

“You see it too, don’t you?”Cersei almost whispered.Jaime pulled his arm from hers, and hurried after Claire.Cersei looked around for another cup, filled it with wine and then sipped.Yes, Jaime saw it, that, she was sure of.

 

 

 

Claire Beauchamp Randall, reminded them both ofLyanna Stark.And Cersei was not about to watch Jaime become enchanted with Claire, as she had Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen, with Lyanna.Rhaegar. Her father had tried to make her **HIS** bride.God, he had been so handsome and beautiful. But hehad only wanted that Stark girl.

 

 

 

Then there was Robert. Robert calling her ‘Lyanna’ while they were making love.Just the memory of that woman’s face brought anger back that Cersei hadn’t felt in years.

 

 

 

Until now.Until this house and until she met Claire.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Claire and Jaime burst into Mary and Alexander’s room, only to find Mary alone, and quivering uncontrollably!Clair ran to her and held her tightly, as Jaime hurried to the window. There was a slight breeze that made the sheer curtains billow.

 

 

 

“An animal was here, Claire! An animal was in this house!” Mary cried. 

 

 

 

“Shhh! I am sure you are wrong.”Claire soothed her, while looking at Jaime, who looked grim.

 

 

 

“He was here! He was half man, half beast!He tried to…to…attack me under my nightdress! Where is Alexander? Dear God, where is my husband?”Mary now sobbed.Claire now looked around the room in concern.The beast could have been no one else but Black Jack, but where was Alexander?Claire bit her lip.She did not want to even think about the possibility that Captain Randall had slain his own brother. Whatever she herself thought of him, she did not think he could stand knowing that he had committed such a heinous act.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Jaime stared out of the window and on to the darkened estate. He could see nothing and yet he felt as if Jonathan Wolverton Randall, in animal form, was still within the confines of the house.He closed the window and latched it firmly, before turning back to Claire and Mary.

 

 

 

“Stay with her. I will search the house.”he told them.Claire let go of Mary and walked up to Jaime, lowering her voice.

 

 

 

“I am the only one that can stop him.”she said.

 

 

 

“If that were true, then he never would have turned.Nor would he have been in his brother’s bed, looking to ravage his wife!” Jaime hissed.“Now stay with Miss Mary!”

 

 

 

“It had white, blonde hair! White blonde hair…he was almost beautiful…”Mary still sobbed.Jaime suddenly stared at her and Claire noticed as she held Mary.

 

 

 

“What is it?” she asked, looking him up and down. Jaime left the room and almost ran to the suite of rooms that belonged to Black Jack and Claire. He carefully opened the door and found Black Jack,snoring away on the bed, naked.

 

 

 

Jaime carefully closed the door as Claire came upon him.He glared at her!

 

 

 

“I told you to…”

 

 

 

“I know what you told me! Is he in there? The beast?”

 

 

 

Jaime said nothing and Claire went around him to peer in.She stared at Black Jack before closing the door.He had returned to his human form and yet…something was wrong.Something that Mary said…

 

 

 

Yes! That the beast had ‘white, blonde hair’.Black Jack Randall’s hair was not that color.No one in this house at the present had that color hair. 

 

 

 

Mary must have had a bad dream.But where was Alexander then?She turned to Jaime.

 

 

 

“Mary must have had a nightmare.”

 

 

 

“Yes.”Jaime said slowly.“A nightmare.”

 

 

 

“Please find Alexander and return him to his wife.I plan to sit with Mary until she is better.Then I want to you to tell me the truth about how you seem to be acquainted with my life.”Claire said firmly, before walking away.Jaime stared after her for a bit before heading towards the staircase.He needed find Alexander and awake Tyrion.There was more than one wolf here at Wolverton Abbey and the second one, description wise, made him very uneasy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaime saw that Cersei was no longer in the kitchen and headed down below to the servants quarters. He saw that Tyrion’s lantern was lit and he cracked open the door…

 

 

 

Jaime sucked in his breath and closed the door quickly!For Tyrion and Alexander were both passed out on the floor from drink, the fumes of liquor permeating the room.But that was just the half of it.

 

 

 

Both men were both curled up next to a beast, who was also asleep.And he had white, blonde hair.Jaime stood stock still and peered at the beast.Even in his monstrous form,the creature looked like a Targaryen.But how?And more importantly, who?

 

 

 

“Tyrion! Tyrion!” Jaime whispered loudly.He watched as Tyrion coughed in his sleep, then turned his head to bury it in the chest of the beast! He did not awake from his drunken slumber.But Alexander did.He blinked rapidly, as if to focus then tried to sit up.But the beast had an arm around him and he awoke as well…

 

 

 

Alexander began screaming! He had alsobeen holding a bottle of ale and he threw it, then tried to free himself! That awoke Tyrion, who looked around in confusion.His eyes focused on Jaime and he seemed unaware that he was in the midst of a creature.

 

 

 

“Jaime?What happened? Is it late?”he asked wearily, before looking from Jaime and over at the hysterical Alexander, which finally made him notice the ‘Blonde Beast’.Jaime could tell his younger brother wasnow too petrified to move! 

 

 

 

“Tyrion, stay still.”Jaime said calmly.Alexander Randall didno such thing, however! He screamed even louder and managed to jump up and away from the beast’s clutches! What had happened? How had he ended up down in the servants quarters lying with this beast and the imp servant?How???

 

 

 

But he knew.It was the ale.Ale that the little one had given him to drink to calm his nerves.Mary did not like it here at Wolverton Abbey.And she kept saying that Jonathan looked evil and had devil looking eyes or something.He could not seem to calm or disabuse her of that notion.Alexander’s nerves had finally gotten so rattled, thathe felt he needed to get away from his own wife.He had run into Tyrion and then this! He had awakened from a drunken stupor to this! An animal had broken in and dragged himself and Tyrion down to the servants quarters to sleep???

 

 

 

Tyrion slowly, oh so slowly, moved away from the beast, who was starting to growl.He made his way over to Jaime.

 

 

 

“What. Is. That?”he asked blithely.

 

 

 

“It is not Randall, that we know.” Jaime answered.Alexander, who backed against a wall, eyed them.

 

 

 

“Of course it is not Jonathan! Is that who you mean? Why would you think my brother was this thing! One of us has to get out of this room to get help! It must be killed!”

 

 

 

The beast, who seemed especially focused on the Lannister brothers, turned to look at Alexander.It was clear he knew what ‘killed’ meant.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Black Jack awoke and reached over for Claire.Her space was empty.He sat up and looked around.Where was that woman with her shrewish tongue?He wanted her again and found himself annoyed that she was not there.He slowly sat up and felt uneasy.He did not know if it was the wolf inside of him or something else, but he sensed something was amiss in the house.He got up quickly and put on a robe, before leaving the room.

 

 

 

The first thing he heard was wailing.Womanly wailing.And it was coming from Alex and Mary’s wing.Black Jack made his way down there and listened against the door.He could hear Mary crying and…and Claire’s voice.Mother of God! Was his brother having relations with both Claire and his own wife? 

 

 

 

No.His brother was a true gentleman.He would never engage in such a low brow display.Black Jack pulled his ear away from that door and looked around.He sensed something else.Or maybe he was hearing something that he found off.All he knew was that whatever the source of his unease was, it was coming from down below.

 

 

 

Suddenly, an animal like scream ripped through the house! Next the sound of hurried footsteps and running!Claire opened the door to the room and drew up short to find Black Jack outside of the door!

 

 

 

“What areyou doing skulking about?!” Claire snapped, her own nerves one edge.Whatever was going on had caused Mary to pass out in fright! Black Jack, who had not been looking at Claire, but down the hallway, now looked at her.

 

 

 

“Stay inside the room.With Mary.”he ordered her.Claire was suddenly very afraid. 

 

 

 

“This all started when Mary had a nightmare.About a wolf with blonde hair.I think Jaime went to find it.”

 

 

 

“Jaime?”Black Jack Randall asked, eyeing her.

 

 

 

“Jaime Lannister.”

 

 

 

“He’s one of the servants?”Black Jack asked.

 

 

 

“Yes! Are you really that incapable of remembering someone’s name that is of lower birth than yourself?”Claire asked crossly.

 

 

 

Black Jack ignored her rebuke.

 

 

 

“This whole thing ‘started’, Madam, when you left our bed.Now go and see to Mary and lock yourselves in there.”

 

 

 

“Jaime went to find Alex.”she told him.Black Jack nodded and headed down the hallway towards the stair landing.Once he reached it, he saw Alexander, running faster than he’d ever seen him run, up the stairs towards him! He was as white as a sheet!

 

 

 

“Jonathan! Jonathan!” Alexander hissed.“A creature killed Jaime! We need to kill it before it finishes off Tyrion and their sister down below!”

 

 

 

“Jaime is dead?”Claire asked, suddenly by Black Jack’s side.He looked at her and Claire could see his expression was one of annoyance and…

 

 

 

Worry.

 

 

 

“I told you to stay with Mary!” he chided, just as a low, guttural scream could be heard. 

 

 

 

“Fuck this!” Claire suddenly yelled.“Let’s just get into a carriage and leave!”

 

 

 

Alexander gasped at Claire’s language!Jonathan was not as non plussed by it, since he almost felt like that himself! But he was not about to surrender his family home to some unhinged animal!

 

 

 

“Alexander and myself will find out what is going on…”

 

 

 

Cersei suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking oddly calm.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry if you were all awakened.Jaime and Tyrion killed that wild animal and they are now disposing of it in the woods. So go back to sleep.”Cersei said sweetly.

 

 

 

“Who are Jaime and Tyrion?” Black Jack asked in an arrogant tone.“And just how did this ‘beast’ get in here?”

 

 

 

“Jonathan,”Alex said, “they are the servants we hired when ours died, remember?”

 

 

 

“Oh.Yes.One is good looking and one is short.You’re saying your brothers took a beast on themselves and bested it?” Black Jack asked skeptically.

 

 

 

“Yes.” Cersei said calmly. Claire stepped forward.

 

 

 

“I do not believe you.I want to see the body of this animal. Mary said it tried to interfere with her person, earlier.”

 

 

 

Alex gasped and ran all the way up the remaining stairs and hurried to his room and his beloved!Black Jack’s jaw clenched.

 

 

 

“If that is true, then I must see to it that this animal has indeed been killed. Or my brother’s wife will never have a peaceful night’s sleep again.”

 

 

 

Cersei shrugged and walked off! Black Jack hurried down the stairs after her and grabbed Cersei by the scruff of her hair in the back!

 

 

 

“You will show me where your brothers took this monstrosity or…”

 

 

 

Cersei heard nothing else this animal said. She was tired of his grabbing her person, as if she something to be discarded.Cersei slyly pulled out a knife from her robe. while within Black Jack’s grip.Shen then jammed it behind her, into his body and heard him gasp! He also let go go her.

 

 

 

Claire watched in horror as Cersei stabbed Black Jack in his neck, then ran back down the stairs to the servants quarters!Claire ran down the stairs to Black Jack and examined him.He was curled up in the fetal ball position and she could see that his wound was already healing!

 

 

 

She could also see coarse hair begin to sprout out on his body! Claire stood up quickly and backed back! She was not about to have relations with him now to stop the transformation, and it looked as if it were happening at an accelerated rate! She didn’t know if she could stop it if she were even so inclined!

 

 

 

She turned and hurried towards the stairs to the servants quarters! Everyone down here was in danger and she had to get them out of here quickly! If that was even possible! But what of that other creature?The one that Alexander had said ‘killed Jaime’. _Oh Mother of God, Claire thought, what would she find down here?_

 

 

 

What Claire found, she could not quite understand.

 

 

 

Jaime Lannister was on the floor, unconscious.Cersei was lying on him,sobbing and Tyrion looked as if he were in shock.Claire walked gingerly into the room and Tyron noticed her.

 

 

 

“Cersei! Claire is here! Maybe she can help.”he said, sounding hopeful.But Cersei turned to glare up at her!

 

 

 

“You have done quite enough here! That beast should have killed you, not him! Not the love of my life!”

 

 

 

Claire raised a brow.Her own brother was the love of her life?What was Cersei talking about?Claire figured she was in shock and moved so she could peer at Jaime, then looked down at Tyrion.

 

 

 

“How was he killed?I see no wounds on him.”

 

 

 

“The beast just jumped on him and disappeared.Then, Jaime fell to the ground.”Tyrion told her.

 

 

 

Claire eyed Tyrion and the bottle of ale he still held, and sighed.She was willing to bet that Jaime had just fainted, that there really was no creature and thatMary had just had a bad dream herself.Alexander had smelled drunk as well.

 

 

 

“I suspect Jaime just fainted.He will come around.Captain Randall has probably transformed, thanks to you Cersei.You should leave here.”

 

 

 

Cersei was about to stand up and strike Claire, when Jaime opened his eyes!Cersei and Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief!

 

 

 

“Jaime, brother, thank the Gods! Are you alright?”Tyrion asked.Cersei stroked his face.Jaime reached up and grabbed Cerise’s hand.He kissed it, before proceeding to crush it!

 

 

 

Cersei screamed in pain and pulled out of his grip! Tyrion frowned and Claire stared at Jaime in wonder.What was that all about? 

 

 

 

Jaime Lannister then stood to his feet and looked at everyone in the room.His eyes fell on Cersei first.

 

 

 

“Cersei Lannister.I remember there were whispers when my father was King, about your brother and yourself.I told my father that not only could I not marry the Hand’s daughter, but that I suspected you had indulged in coarse relations with your own kind.”

 

 

 

Cersei slowly looked him up and down.

 

 

 

“Rhaegar.Rhaegar Targaryen.”Cersei whispered.Tyrion moved closer to her.

 

 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Jaime is just unwell…he is speaking gibberish!”Tyrion gaped.

 

 

 

‘Jaime’s’ eyes fell on Tyrion.

 

 

 

“I remember you, imp.I remember the palace talk about how your late mother had lain with someone from the House of Clegane and that Tywin was being ‘kind’, by pretending that you were his.”Jaime told him.Tyrion backed back. Jaime would have never spoken to him that way.But to be honest, neither would Rhaegar.In his few dealings with him, he had actually been quite polite. Who or what this was that had taken over Jaime, he did not know.

 

 

 

Claire stared at the Lannister siblings, who stared at Jaime as if they had seen a ghost.Jaime was speaking oddly.

 

 

 

“Jaime,” Claire said, “did you hit your head? Let me have a look?”

 

 

 

Jaime finally focused on her.

 

 

 

“Claire Randall.You don’t know what they are all up to, do you?”he asked, his eyes roaming over her as if he knew what she looked like unclothed.

 

 

 

“Jaime, you’re unwell and Black Jack has turned…”Claire trailed off as she turned and looked out into the darkened hallway.Black Jack should have transformed and come down there to slaughter them all by now! What was going on?

 

 

 

Claire turned to look back in the room and Cersei was addressing her ‘brother’.

 

 

 

“What have you done with Jaime?”

 

 

 

“You mean the traitor who murdered my father in cold blood?I am him now and I am not leaving until things are set right.”

 

 

 

Cersei smirked.

 

 

 

“By ‘setting things right’, are you referring to your beloved Lyanna Stark?Or should I call her House of Stark Tramp?”

 

 

 

Jaime backhanded Cersei and now Claire knew for sure, that this was **NOT** Jaime! She moved forward.

 

 

 

“Who are you?What do you want?”she asked, somehow sensing that this Rhaegar, was the reason Black Jack was not down here presently.

 

 

 

Jaime waved his hand and Cersei and Tyrion fell to the floor and appeared to be asleep.Claire backed back but the door to the room closed and Jaime moved towards her. 

 

 

 

“Look in that mirror.”he said. Claire slowly turned and looked in the mirror. She gasped!

 

 

 

She was not standing next to Jaime Lannister any longer. 

 

 

 

She was standing next to a man that looked like a blonde, God of some type. She could not take her eyes off of him, via the mirror, as he removed her robe and stood behind her.His hands reached around to cup her breasts and Claire felt powerless to stop him.

 

 

 

“You can stop the Randall wolf, because you are a descendent of a family from another time.Only through you, could I dare to be near my beloved again.”he whispered, as he picked up her hair and kissed the back of her neck.Claire felt goosebumps break out all over her body.She had to stop this! All of this was just too much!

 

 

 

“Please!” she moaned as she continued to stare at him via the mirror.At his image.Jaime Lannister was a handsome man but this…what had they called him, ‘Rhaegar’, was a man beyond handsome. She scarcely noticed when the room turned dark.They were soon encircled in fire and Claire could feel his thick penetration snake it’s way inside of her, while he tweaked and pulled at her breasts.His mouth rested against her ear and he spoke.

 

 

 

“It will only be a matter of timebefore we are reunited, my love.” he said as the room swirled, and suddenly, Claire’s head was filled memories that were not hers.Memories of loving this man in secret, away from the prying eyes of the world and his own wife.Memories of a hard childbirth an even…

 

 

 

Death.

 

 

 

There was an electricity that coursed through Claire’s body as the man that called himself Rhaegar Targaryen, rutted inside her lustfully, while his hands dropped down to her bare hips, as to manipulate Claire further onto him. Claire herself, could not stop herself from bucking and writhing upon his intrusive, piston of flesh.This house, this place…Black Jack Randall…it was all supposed to be so simple. Just pretend to be that man’s wife and Jamie, her Jamie, would be freed! Pardoned!

 

 

 

But now something different was happening.Something even Black Jack could not have foreseen.Where was he, damn him! He could come down here and stop her from helplessly making love to this man who was…

 

 

 

At one point she turned from the mirror, mid copulation to stare into the face of Jaime Lannister, who’s mouth covered hers as they continued to move together repeatedly until their world literally spun and Claire passed out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Claire awoke slowly, blinded by light in her eyes.She sat up and saw that it was morning and that she was back in the bed that she was supposed to share with Black Jack.Only he was not here, thank God.

 

 

 

But Mary was.She looked relieved to see Claire awake and she sat perched on the side of the bed, squeezing Claire’s hands.

 

 

 

“Oh, Claire! You don’t know how relieved I am that you have finally awakened!I will get Dr. Morrisey! Jonathan insisted he stay here to see to you.”

 

 

 

Mary started to leave, but Claire clutched her hands!

 

 

 

“Wh…how did I get here?”

 

 

 

Mary frowned.

 

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

 

“I mean how did I get to this room?”

 

 

 

“Jonathan found you and carried you up here.That whole night was just horrible! Dr. Morrissey thinks that I dreamt what I did because I am with child.” Mary said shyly.Claire smiled at her.

 

 

 

“Congratulations.To both Alex and you.But you didn’t dream anything, Mary.There was an animal loose in this house.”

 

 

 

Mary gave her a worried look and slowly unclenched her hands from Claire’s.

 

 

 

“I will get the doctor.You will be just fine and then you can meet the Baroness.”

 

 

 

Claire stared at her, uncomprehending.

 

 

 

“The Baroness?”

 

 

 

“Jonathan and Alex’s mother! She has returned!Isn’t wonderful?She was very worried about you as well. Let me go and get the doctor.” Mary said and hurried off, leaving the room.Claire stared at the now closed door and got out of bed.Good Lord! What was going on in thishouse?And Mary had made no mention of Cersei, Tyrion and…

 

 

 

Jaime.

 

 

 

Claire put her face in her hands, remembering the other night vividly.How could she not?For she was convinced that she somehow, had the memories of another woman.Someone that Rhaegar Targaryen had been in love with.

 

 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen. Interesting name.A powerful name and man.That was clear in just the way he had made love to her.Claire remembered the look of horror on Cersei and Tyrion’s faces when he revealed himself inside of Jaime. Why had such a possession happened?

 

 

 

The door to the room opened, but no doctor stepped inside.

 

 

 

Black Jack did. He closed the door behind him and pulled up a chair.

 

 

 

“What did Mary tell you?” he asked in a no nonsense tone. Claire was instantly taken back to the times he had attempted to ‘interrogate’ her.

 

 

 

“Just that your mother was here.And that she and Alex are expecting a child.”

 

 

 

Black Jack just stared at her for a bit, before finally speaking.

 

 

 

“You have been asleep, or something, for two days.The servants that I believed caused your condition, are gone and I found you in one of the rooms down below, unclothed.Not to mention that my mother and ALL of the servants that supposedly died, are back.They act as if they do not know what any of us are talking about,with regards to their being supposedly dead from illness.I want those three servants caught and hung.”

 

 

 

“This has nothing to do with me! I came here because we made an agreement!”

 

 

 

“Do you propose to tell me that you didn’t know who those three were, before you came here?Because they knew of you. They provided pictures of your life before you traveled through the stones and something happened between yourself and one of them.You will tell me what exactly is going on here or…”

 

 

 

“Or what, Captain Randall? You’ll beat me in front of your mother?I am just as much a victim here as your family! Do you really think I wanted you to ever know about my connection to Frank? I would have rather died first!”

 

 

 

Black Jack slowly stood up.

 

 

 

“Then what is going on?”

 

 

 

“I have no idea! None! But I will tell you this: someone else was in this house the other night.Someone who could turn into a wolf, just like you.And this man is working against the Lannister siblings.He knew them and he had nothing but contempt for them. He said that Jaime murdered his father, who was once a king.Now you say they’re gone. I think he killed them all.”

 

 

 

“He killed them all after fucking you, Claire? I’m not stupid.”

 

 

 

Claire slowly stood up.

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you stop him from ‘fucking me’, Captain Randall?You conveniently disappeared!”

 

 

 

“Because Madam, I awoke on the floor in the foyer! My brother awoke on the floor in the upstairs hallway! A spell was cast here on this house and it involves you, somehow, someway!”

 

 

 

“I am not denying that! I just don’t know how or why! I don’t know the Lannisters nor do I know who Rhaegar Targaryen is!”

 

 

 

Black Jack frowned.Rhaegar Targaryen?Why was that name familiar?Claire peered at him.

 

 

 

“You know who he is, don’t you?”Claire asked accusingly.

 

 

 

Black Jack did not answer her directly.

 

 

 

“A maid will be in to help you get ready to present yourself to my mother.The plan is the same as before and this unseemly incident will not be mentioned in front of her, are we clear?”

 

 

 

“I want to see Jamie’s pardon before I agree to anything.”Claire replied coolly.The rules were going to change in this deal. Rules that were going to work in her and Jamie Fraser’s favor.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Oddly, Claire liked the Baroness Jessica Wolverton.She found herself wondering how she had ended up with a son as loathsome as Captain Randall.

 

 

 

What she liked about her, was that for her age and position, she was very down to earth and girlish. In an odd way,Claire wondered if she was drawn to her because of what she had missed with her own mother, who had died when she was young. Jessica insisted that Claire call her ‘Jessica’ and would wander into her room, looking at her clothes and asking a million questions about what she used on her skin, how she stayed thin, things like that. Claire could see that Jack Randall, for the most part, found his mother’s ways charming.

 

 

 

But Jessica confided something in her, that she knew neither Jack,nor Alexander, would find charming…

 

 

 

They were in the suite of rooms she shared with Jack.It had been three days since Claire had insisted on keeping the pardon for herself and leaving in one week for France—all on Black Jack’s dime.He planned to come back alone, grief stricken over an ‘accident’ she had been in.

 

 

 

They had seen no signs of Cersei, Tyrion or Jaime Lannister.Nor had Claire seen the man that now possessed Jaime Lannister—Rhaegar Targaryen.But as the days passed, Claire’s encounter with him seemed more like a terrible dream than some heinous, erotic act that had taken place in the dead of night.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, Jessica’s news brought that night back with such a shocking force, that she feared for her ‘mother-in-law’.

 

 

 

“What did you say?”Claire asked the older woman.

 

 

 

“I am with child.Oh dear.I don’t know what the boys will think.I don’t even know how it happened…”

 

 

 

“Baroness…”

 

 

 

“Dear, when will you remember to call me ‘Jessica’?”

 

 

 

Claire smiled wanly.

 

 

 

“Probably never.But surely you are mistaken.Sit down.I am sure you are just overtired.This house can be daunting to look after.”Claire said.

 

 

 

“Claire, I remember those God awful symptoms. And I remember the man that came to me. I thought he was a white wolf. But then he turned into a man…I had had a little too much cherry and…”

 

 

 

“Jessica, what are you saying?” Claire asked.But God help her, she knew.

 

 

 

“A man came to my room, some time ago.A man that I thought was a wolf.I screamed at the sight of him…until he turned into this beautiful, white haired being. And when he made me his,it was savage and beautiful at the same time.” Jessica breathed.“It was never like that with Jack’sfather.”

 

 

 

_No, Claire thought, she doubted it ever was, if he was anything like Black Jack._ She smiled calmly.

 

 

 

“I will have one of the servants fetch Doctor Morrissey.We fill find out what is going on.But I am sure you’re not with child.Do not even think such a thing.”Claire said reassuringly. Jessica nodded and wandered from the room.It was clear to Claire that Jessica was sure she was pregnant.God, what if Rhaegar Targaryen had impregnated her too?

 

 

 

She knew Jamie.He could see the circumstances that would cause her to have a child with Black Jack.But he would never understand some other man. Never.She began to feel anger at the idea of this, whatever he was, coming to this house and taking advantage of helpless women.Had he filled Jessica’s head with thoughts of his life before, while he was making love to her, as he had done to her?

 

 

 

Claire suddenly had a horrifying thought! What if Mary’s baby wasn’t Alexander’s? She turned and walked towards the door.She needed to find Mary and find out whether the ‘white wolf’ had visited her before the night…

 

 

 

Before the night Claire had made love with him.

 

 

 

Claire did not feel comfortable returning to Jamie and leaving Jessica in this situation.She took herself firmly in hand and left the room.Her destination being the study that Black Jack had been holed up in for days. Or since the moment he placed Jamie’s pardon in her hands.She could not wait to present it to him herself!That pardon made all the sacrifices she had made by being here, worth while.Now she and Jamie could live their lives together.Forever.She just had to finish out her time here.

 

 

 

But as Claire descended the stairs, she could see something was happening.Alexander was standing by Black Jack’s side, along with a dozen or so redcoats.Two came in through the front door, and they were dragging Jaime Lannister! Claire could not help but gasp and that noise, drew Black Jack’s eyes off of Jaime and up towards her.

 

 

 

“Claire.You really shouldn’t be forced to witness this barbarity.”he said in fake, caring tone that she knew he was using to fool his men.Though she suspected there was no fooling them, with regards to the good Captain.

 

 

 

Alexander’s pleading eyes locked on hers.

 

 

“Please, Claire! He is to be flogged and Mary would not be able to stand the sight of it.Can you see to her?”

 

 

Claire found it hard to refuse Alexander anything. **HE** was the one that had Frank’s soft, caring nature.She walked down the stairs and ignored Jaime’s eyes, as he looked up at her.He was on his knees with a sword to his throat.

 

 

 

“Of course, Alexander.But I need to speak to your brother.Alone.”

 

 

 

Black Jack gave Claire a look she could not read, before looking at his men.

 

 

 

“Take him back outside and find a spot far from the house.”he said coldly, before taking Claire’s arm and walking her towards his study.Once behind closed doors,he removed his jacket and shook it out for a bit, before addressing her.

 

 

 

“You wanted something?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”Claire said in a biting tone.“I want you to not do to him, what you are going to do.”

 

 

 

“Meaning flogging? He tried to rape Mary.”

 

 

 

“No he did not! I was there! It was…”

 

 

 

“I know who it was and I know that this Targaryen fiend, now possesses Mr. Lannister’s body and thus, Jaime Lannister will take the punishment.I am flogging him because he is possessed.If it were really him that were guilty, he would have been shot.I think I am being very fair.”

 

 

 

“I, sir, do not.”

 

 

 

“And this matters to me, why?”Black Jack asked blithely.

 

 

 

“Would it matter to you at all to know that every time I see Jamie Fraser’s back, all I can see is your cruelty.Can you just not do this?Maybe we should find a way to help him? Do you really think he wants to be possessed by this man?”

 

 

 

Black Jack folded his arms and regarded her for a long while, before speaking.

 

 

 

“Has anyone ever told you what a bewitching minx you can be?I will tell you what?I willoffer you a counter deal. One that goes like this: I have someone send Red Jamie his pardon, without you.You stay here and live as my wife and Mr. Lannister stays as well—to serve at my pleasure.”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Then it’s off to flog.”Black Jack said with a grim smile. But Claire moved in front of him!

 

 

“You are forgetting something! You are a wolf! All I have to do is go out there and tell them that it was **YOU** I saw, trying to rape Mary and see what they say!”

 

 

 

Black Jack grinned!

 

 

 

“And I tell them that you are a lying, Jacobite sympathizer that was brainwashed into thinking she was a Scot! Please, I haven’t been so entertained since we last shared a bed.When will that be again, by the way? I have been trying to behave myself with my mother in the residence, but I was hoping that such an occurrence could take place after the flogging.”

 

 

 

“You are vile beyond anything I have ever seen or dealt with in my life! How dare you hold this over me! Or Jaime Lannister! He has to now be your bed partner to keep frombeing maimed?You are obscene beyond all belief!”

 

 

 

Black Jack stared blankly at her before answering.

 

 

 

“I don’t follow you.”

 

 

 

“Of course not!”

 

 

 

“Madam, we are wasting time. What is it to be? Do both Mr. Lannister and yourself yield your bodies to me, at will…”

 

 

 

“I already do!” she yelled.Black Jack’s response was to yank her to him and cover her mouth with his own in a bruising, yet sensuous kiss! When their lips parted, Black Jack breathed in her hair.

 

 

 

“I cannot keep my part of the deal, Claire.You are welcome to try and leave if you like, but I will find you and bring you back. Every time.”

 

 

 

Claire pulled out of his hold!

 

 

 

“Why are you being like this?! Our deal would have worked! You put me on a boat to France, with Jamie’s pardon and then tell everyone here that…”

 

 

 

“That you died? Claire, my mother would be grief-stricken.And she loves you so, just from the little time she has spent with you.I could not do that to her.How can you be so selfish?”he asked, grinning at her.

 

 

 

Claire was about to ask this bastard, what his true motives were, when ‘Jaime’, walked into he study and slammed the door! Black Jack looked stunned and Claire backed back a bit.

 

 

 

“How in God’s name did my men let you come in here? Where is my brother?” Black Jack asked coldly.But he knew.And Claire knew it too.This was not Jaime Lannister that was before them.

 

 

 

It was Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

 

 

Claire was actually glad to see him.But not for any good purpose. She walked up to him.

 

 

 

“Were you ever inappropriate with the Baroness?”she asked. Black Jack moved to her side.

 

 

 

“What in God’s name are you asking him?”Black Jack asked in disbelief.

 

 

 

Rhaegar smiled.

 

 

 

“Your mother is still quite a handsome woman.”

 

 

 

“A handsome woman that can still have children.”Claire said carefully.“She thinks she is now with child.And she believes the father was a ‘white wolf’ that turned into a man.”

 

 

 

Black Jack instantly turned into a wolf and leaped on Rhaegar!Claire began screaming when Rhaegar turned into the white wolf and bit into Black Jack’s face!She managed to get around them and throw open the doors to the study!

 

 

 

All of the redcoats and Alexander, were asleep on the floor! Asleep or unconscious!Mary made her way down the stairs and began wailing when she saw all the men on the floor!The Baroness joined her and began to slip into a dead faint! Claire knew Mary would not be able to catch her and she began to shout!

 

 

 

“Baroness, think of your child! Pull yourself together!”she yelled and the Baroness managed not to faint, but Mary stared at her mother-in-law, wondering whyClaire had said such an odd thing to her?She must have been really speaking to her.She was the only one in this household expecting a child.

 

 

 

“What has happened?” Jessica called down below.“Is Alex alright? Where is Jack?”

 

 

 

Growling could be heard and Mary turned and ran back up the stairs! Jessica slowly began to descend the stairs, as if entranced by the sounds. Claire joined her at the bottom of the stairs as the sound of glass breaking and a final high pitched howl, seemed to break up the melee.

 

 

 

After a long moment, Black Jack emerged, his clothes in disarray, and ripped, as he made his way out into the hallway. The redcoats and Alexander, seemed to come back to life, slowly…

 

 

 

“Where is he?”Claire asked softly.

 

 

 

“He left by way of the terrace window.”Black Jack answered just as softly.He then looked at his men.

 

 

 

“That prisoner is the Wentworth Werewolf and I don’t know how none of you knew that!”Jack began yelling.“Now you will all get to your feet and go hunt him down! I want him killed, do you understand me?Use men from the village if you have to!”

 

 

 

Everyone hurried off and Alexander looked at his mother and Claire.

 

 

 

“Where is Mary?She wasn’t hurt?”

 

 

 

“She’s just scared, Alex.”Claire said gently.“She is up in your rooms.”

 

 

 

Alexander gave her a grateful look and hurried up the staircase after his wife.Black Jack stared at his mother.

 

 

 

“We need to have a discussion about what has been happening in this house.” he said in a no nonsense tone.Jessica nodded.

 

 

 

“Claire told you?”

 

 

 

A few servants appeared, looking confused.They too had been rendered useless by Rhaegar during the attack. Jack took his mother’s arm to corral her into the study, but she stopped.

 

 

 

“I want Claire to hear what I have to say.”

 

 

 

“Mother…”Black Jack began to disagree.

 

 

 

“She is family! I want her to know what my plans are.They include her.”

 

 

 

Claire frowned but followed after the two of them into the study.What Baroness Wolverton said next, would make everything more complicated than it already was.

 

 

 

She wanted Black Jack and Claire to raise her baby as their own.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dinner was quiet and uneventful.And that was because no one deigned to sit at the table.

 

 

 

Mary was feeling poorly so Alexander stayed with her.

 

 

 

Baroness Jessica was feeling poorly too…for similar reasons.Her maid stayed with her, though Claire doubted she knew why her mistress was truly ill.

 

 

 

Black Jack disappeared someplace and Claire was just not hungry.She sat before her dressing table and struggled to brush the snarl out of her hair.She knew she was probably brushing herself bald with frustration, but it could not be helped.She didn’t want to worry about Black Jack’s family, but yet she was. Because they were Frank’s family and she owed him something.

 

 

 

Claire was considering asking Black Jack to allow herself and Jamie to raise the Baroness’s child, since it was a given that Jack Randall would make a lousy father.But then she thought about it.Would he?This would be, technically, his little brother or sister.And he did care for Alex.Maybe things would be alright.

 

 

 

No they would not.Not with Jaime Lannister running loose as a possessed man from hell.Claire wondered just where Cersei and Tyrion were?Were they protecting their brother someplace nearby?And if they were, why had they notbeen found?

 

 

 

Claire set her brush down and stared at her reflection.

 

 

 

Then she stared at the woman that appeared some distance behind her, in that image.Claire slowly turned around and stood up.

 

 

 

“Who are you?How did you get in here?”

 

 

 

Melisandre bowed slightly to her.

 

 

 

“My name is Melisandre.Many know me as the ‘Red Woman’.”she said simply, never taking her eyes off of Claire’s.Claire had had enough of people just coming in and out of this house without warning! She looked around and spied a letter opener.

 

 

 

“You will not be needing that.I am not here to harm you or anyone.”

 

 

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

 

 

“To inform.”Melisandre said.“Cersei and Tyrion failed to do that properly.”

 

 

 

“Oh,” Claire nodded in a hostile manner, “you were with them?Where are they? And why is Jaime in such a deplorable state?”

 

 

 

“You mean why is he possessed by someone from hell?I doubt you want tohear the long or short version of that.I am just here to tell you that Rhaegar Targaryen will keep returning to Wolverton Abbey, as long as you are here.”

 

 

 

“Why?” Claire asked in a tight voice.

 

 

 

“To fuck, my dear.And if he fucks you two more times, he can bring back Lyanna Stark.She is your descendent from another time and place.”

 

 

 

There would have been a time when Claire would have just assumed someone like this was daft. Even this woman’sstate of dress seemed peculiar.But after all she had seen and been through, in her short stay here, Claire now believed anything was possible.

 

 

 

“And if I leave here?” Claire countered.

 

 

 

“He’s from hell, dear, he will find you anywhere.And he would go so far as to take you right in front of Jamie Fraser.”

 

 

 

“Tell me how to get rid of him?”Claire asked, moving closer to her.

 

 

 

“He won’t touch you—once you conceive Captain Randall’s child.”Melisandre said simply.Tears sprung into Claire’s eyes and she shook her head vehemently!

 

 

 

“No! That will never happen! That cannot be my only option!”

 

 

 

Melisandre tilted her head.

 

 

 

“Would it really be so bad?You are drawn to him, whether you admit it to yourself or not.Your encounters with him have not been under duress, have they?”

 

 

 

“Of course they have! I love someone else!”

 

 

 

Melisandre said nothing to that.

 

 

 

“Conceive a child with Jonathan Wolverton Randall, and Rhaegar Targaryen goes away.Have his baby and allow me to take it back to my world. You can then return to Jamie Fraser and he will be none the wiser.”

 

 

 

Claire’s mouth dropped open!

 

 

 

“Give my baby to you? I don’t even know you!”

 

 

 

“Then you can stay and raise it with a man that can turn into a beast at will.”Melisandre said bluntly.“Or you can allow a man from hell to fuck you for the purpose of resurrecting another woman long dead.Your child would be cared for.The beast would just assume the child died during birth.”

 

 

 

“Get out!” Claire yelled.She turned away from the woman, too horrified to believe what she had just heard.This nightmare began at Wentworth Prison and was never ending!Claire turned back to the Red Woman, only to find her gone.

 

 

 

What did she want? 

 

 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen was a irresistibly handsome, and she could easily lose herself in such a man.But her pride would not allow her to be used for such a demeaning purpose.

 

 

 

Then there was Black Jack. Their original agreement had spoken of a child.And if she gave the baby away, she would not have to worry about Black Jack mistreating or abusing it. But she would have to know what kind of world it would be living in.

 

 

 

And she could never tell Jamie.

 

 

 

Claire ran her hand down her face.Her fear was that Black Jack would find a way to keep her with him, even if he did think their child died.She decided she would have to deal with that possibility when the time came. But for now…

 

 

 

Claire left her bedchamber, swathed in a robe and headed to the room she knew Black Jack to be currently occupying.She looked around, then eased open his door. 

 

 

 

The flames from the fireplace, reflected light on to his bed, and she could see Black Jack asleep on his stomach. Claire stepped inside and slowly closed the door. She stood there staring at him, looking so much like Frank, but missing his soul.

 

 

 

Claire untied the belt of her robe and let it drop to the floor.She then moved a few more steps towards the bed and removed her nightdress. 

 

 

 

That too dropped to the floor. This time was different.This time their lovemaking would not be bourne out of savage, sudden passion.This time, Claire was trying to get pregnant.

 

 

 

Black Jack awoke, somehow sensing he was no longer alone.He sat up and squinted when he saw who his visitor was.

 

 

 

“Claire.”

 

 

 

Claire moved slowly towards him.

 

 

 

“I want to show you what Frank really likes.”

 

 

 

Black Jack lifted a brow.

 

 

 

“Frank is not here, Madam.Let me show you what I like.”

 

 

 

It would be moments later, that Claire would be clutching the shelf of the fireplace with one hand, to steady herself, as Black Jack stood behind her,his rigid hold on her hips almost bruising, as his bulbous sex pumped hungrily and steadily within her.Claire’s bare breasts jogged feverishly in response to his rhythm and his seed sac slapped madly against her buttocks.It was as he was overcome with white-hot passion, that told him that there was no letting her out of his life now, that Black Jack buried his lips in the back of her neck, breathing in her hair.

 

 

 

Claire felt the vibrations coursing through her body, slowly dissipate.She had made her choice.She would carry Black Jack Randall’s baby and when he or she was born…

 

 

 

Claire didn’t know what.She would think of what to do when the time came.For now, she needed to end Rhaegar Targaryen’s visits to Wolverton Abbey and any thoughts he had of using her to be with another woman.She cried out helplessly as Black Jack’s seed filled her.But not from passion.Claire’s cries were rooted in the unsettling thought that she had chosen to go along with Melisandre, because she was angry at the idea of Rhaegar’s making love to her, for any other reason, but to be with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**KING’S LANDING-**

 

 

Visarys Targaryen drummed his fingers along the arm rest of his throne. **HIS** throne.Those were words he at one time did not think he would ever be able to think, much less say aloud.

 

 

 

And yet it was done.He was the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.Like his father had once been. 

 

 

 

Visarys did not like loose ends.And that woman that had had the temerity to sit on this throne before him, and her people, had escaped their grasp. Tywin Lannister had escaped his grasp.Tywin, traitor to his late father’s rule.Tywin and Jaime…Jaime who had just beheaded his father like he was nothing more than an animal.Where were they?Why could they not be found?

 

 

 

Petyr Baelish stood before him and Visarys had to admit, he was the only person that he could tolerate, that had served under Robert Baratheon.And that was because he had proven his loyalty by forcing the North to enter into an alliance with him.One that would keep everyone else in line and put pressure on traitors to either bend the knee or die.

 

 

 

Sansa Stark was his Queen,and he sensed her reluctance to give in to him, every time he made love to her, which was about three times a day.Visarys also hoped to use her to at least draw the imp out of hiding.Baelish had told him of Tyrion Lannister’s ridiculous marriage to Sansa and his caring for her. If Tyrion knew she was forced into the marriage and unhappy, he may make his presence known. And once Visarys had him, the others would not be far behind.

 

 

 

“Tell me about the Red Woman,” Visarys inquired of Baelish, “have you discovered her whereabouts?”

 

 

 

“Your Majesty, she is a witch.I have good reason to believe that the reason none of the traitors can be found, is because she has hidden them from us.”

 

 

 

Visarys raised a brow.He had heard of such sorcery existing, though not in King’s Landing. And he had been a child when he heard of such things, but he never paid them any mind. 

 

 

 

“So Tywin’s lover is helping his children as well?”

 

 

 

“She means to sit where your Queen sits.” Baelish told him.

 

 

 

Visarys pondered this.A witch that wanted to be Queen? That somehow seemed beneath a woman with great power. There had to be more to her motives than that.

 

 

 

“I want her associates interrogated within the dungeons of King’s Landing.” Visary’s told him.

 

 

 

“It is already done, Your Majesty.”Baelish grinned, as The Hound reluctantly brought in Stannis Baratheon!Visarys grinned at the sight of him,as he was forced down to his knees in front of him.The Hound then stepped back, gave Baelish a disdainful glance and stood at his post.Baelish ignored Sandor, though he was aware of his contempt for him. Baelish returned his feelings in waves. Sandor could have refused to bend the knee, but had not. And Baelish suspected that was because he planned on watching over Sansa while he was here—for all the good it would do him.

 

 

 

Visarys slowly stood up and walked down the steps of his throne.He grabbed Stannis by his hair and bent his head back! Sandor had already roughed him up a bit, so he was in no condition to fight back.

 

 

 

“Where is your Whore Witch, Stannis?”

 

 

 

“I do not know of whom you speak.”Stannis said in a quiet, yet firm voice.The Hound rolled his eyes—inside of his mind and not outwardly where it could be seen!Everyone knew good and well that that witchy woman and Stannis were connected. He personally suspected that Stannis has been promised something, if Tywin Lannister became King.

 

 

 

Visarys let go of Stannis’s hair and nodded to Sandor.Sandor walked over, forced Stannis to his feet and dragged him out doors—to face one of the dragons.Two other guards, Baelish and Visarys, followed after them.Stannis would be given one last chance to tell them what he knew.

 

 

 

Others gathered, including Daenerys and Queen Sansa, who felt her stomach churn with dread at what was about to happen.She cared naught of what was to happen to Stannis Baratheon.But to see someone burned alive and not faint was almost a near impossible task for her.But she learned it. She glanced over at Daenerys, who moved to her brother’s side.They looked as if they could be twins.

 

 

 

“Stannis Baratheon,”Visary’s announced, “you have been charged with treachery against the throne and…”

 

 

 

“The true throne was that of my brother—King Robert I. Baratheon! I…”

 

 

 

One of the dragons breathed fire on him and that was that.Sansa felt her stomach churn as she stared at the spot that Stannis had formerly stood in. She looked over at Petyr Baelish, who was now staring at her.Sansa looked away from him quickly, hating him for talking her into this marriage. And yet, she also told herself that her people were safe because she was there.Meanwhile Visarys looked to Baelish.

 

 

 

“We are no closer to finding the Lannisters than we were before.”Visarys told him.“Find them or find someone that knows **HOW** to find them.Or you will be the next person to face one of my dragons.Are we clear, Master Baelish?”

 

 

 

Baelish, who had been peering at Daenerys with interest, focused on the King.

 

 

 

“It will be done, Your Majesty.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**France—Two Months later**

 

 

 

Claire was ill. Ill from the morning sickness that she now endured by carrying Black Jack’s child.She was also ill because Black Jack had insisted on accompanying Claire to France, so that she could give Jamie his pardon, and boast of their impending child together.She had watched Jamie’s facial expression change from shock, rage and then sadness, all in one moment.Claire had been wanting to find some private time alone with him,to tell him what was really going on.

 

 

 

But Black Jack sensed her plans.Or it seemed that way. They were at a garden party hosted by the Duke of Sandringham and Jamie was there as well, across the grounds looking at horses. The Baroness, Alex and Mary had accompanied them as well, making the trip very ‘family like’. Claire in that moment, stood listening to some insipid talk Black Jack was making with a guest.His arm was solidly around her barely pregnant waist, as if he knew she wanted to flee his unyielding hold and run to Jamie. 

 

 

 

Black Jack, for his part, was strangely happy that Claire was carrying his child.Though he did not know if that was because Jamie Fraser was hurt by it, or because he actually wanted a child with Claire.He had decided it was the former.For now.

 

 

 

“Stop holding me like that, damn you!” Claire hissed, refraining from prying his arm from around her middle.

 

 

 

“Stop holding you like what, Mrs. Randall?Like the baby that is sleeping inside of you, and yourself, do not belong to me and me alone?”

 

 

 

“You went back on our deal…”

 

 

 

“You were not with child when we made it.And I will remind you that you came to me the night our child was conceived.You wanted me, just as much as you’ve probably ever wanted Frank.Or Red Jamie at that.You know, Madam, you should be thanking me for not having him killed on the spot.”

 

 

 

“You couldn’t have him killed here and you know it.” Claire said in a hushed tone. “And would you unhand me, please?”

 

 

 

Black Jack suddenly let go of her.

 

 

 

“I have to see to my mother.I cannot allow anyone to know that she is actually with child.I would like for you to invite Jamie to our rooms tonight.I am in the mood for something adventurous.”

 

 

 

“I will do no such thing!” Claire hissed.“How dare you suggest such debauchery?”

 

 

 

“I am not ‘suggesting’ anything! I am demanding it! And it is your fault.All of that wriggling you were doing before to escape my hold just enflamed all the more. So please tell Mr. Fraser that he is to join us both this evening.Otherwise there will be consequences.”

 

 

 

Black Jack walked off and Claire stared after him, wondering just what exactly he thought he could do on French soil to Jamie?She almost sighed with despair as she looked around for the man she considered to be her real husband.Claire soon spotted him near some horses and squinted.

 

 

 

God’s teeth! Jamie was standing near a stallion, looking it over and conversing with none other than Jaime Lannister! He was dressed in a groomsman uniform and the two seemed to be getting along splendidly! As Claire moved closer to them, Jaime’s state of dress aroused her suspicions al the more.Why was he dressed like that?

 

 

 

Jamie was the first to catch sight of her and he excused himself from Jaime to walk away.Claire sighed with frustration a Jamie walked off, leaving her with the ‘groomsman’.

 

 

 

“So, you are here attending to the Duke’s horses, are you?”Claire asked between clenched teeth.“I don’t know what you are up to but…”

 

 

 

“We do not work for the Duke of Sandringham. We work for Monsieur Fraser.”Jaime said coolly.Claire’s eyes widened!

 

 

 

“We as in yourself, that wretched sister of yours and Tyrion?”

 

 

 

“You could say that.Claire, listen to me:you cannot return to Jamie Fraser before your child is born.And we are here to help you, not hurt you.Or him.” Jaime said, his eyes darting around to make sure no one could overhear them.

 

 

 

“That woman…Melisandre, she arranged this, didn’t she?Stay away from my husband!” she hissed.

 

 

 

“Black Jack Randall is your husband, Claire.At least for all intents and purposes…”

 

 

 

“Shut up, Jaime!”Claire snapped.“You are a fine one to be lecturing anyone! What are you doing about what is happening to yourself?Rhaegar Targaryen has possessed you and when he comes out, he impregnates women that are helpless and powerless to stop him! Do something about **THAT** and stay out of my affairs!”

 

 

 

“He can’t appear now that you’re carrying Randall’s child.”Jaime reminded her.

 

 

 

“And I’ve lost my real husband because of it.I’ll thank you to find someone else to harass.” Claire said coldly and watched as Jaime turned and walked off towards another group of horses.The nerve of him! The nerve of his sister and the nerve of…

 

 

 

Suddenly,Claire feared for Tyrion! If Black Jack spied him here, he would want Tyrion, Jamie and herself to pleasure him this evening! Her eyes darted around and saw Dougal MacKenzie and Cersei, who was not dressed like a servant, walking off towards the woods. Claire had many problems with Dougal but she did not think he deserved to be tricked by the likes of Cersei Lannister!

 

 

 

Claire slipped away to follow after them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cersei liked working for Jamie Fraser much better than Black Jack Randall…though she didn’t actually like ‘working’ in general.

 

 

 

And she liked Jamie Lannister.She had already decided that she would find a way in to his bed, without her brothers knowing, of course.The task would not be easy.Jamie Fraser was not one to frequent whores to forget his heartache over a woman.And he was hard to get to know.But he was too good for the likes of Claire. And there was something inside of Cersei that wanted to take one man away from a descendent of Lyanna Stark.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, the long way around would have to be taken, to infiltrate Jamie’s bed.And that meant occupying Dougal MacKenzie’s first. He had already ensured that she would not have to wear that usual servant clothing that the others were forced to endure.But what she really needed to know is everything she could about Jamie himself and his relationship with Claire. 

 

 

 

For the idea of having two Jamie’s in her life, pleased Cersei immensely.

 

 

 

And those thoughts filled her head as her now naked body, bobbed steadily upon Dougal’s thick penetration in the woods.She was bucking up and down on his lap, as they sat on a fallen tree trunk. His large hands steadied her waist, while Cersei vaulted seamlessly upon his sex, uncaring of discovery.

 

 

 

Douglas, for his part, had not met a lass this exciting since his darling Geillis had been taken from him, in such a cruel fashion.He had not planned on traveling here, until he received word from Jamie that Claire had been kidnapped by Black Jack Randall. The plan had been to get her back until the Lannister servants arrived with news.News that Claire was happy with Black Jack and that Jamie was not to come for her atall.

 

 

 

Douglas was fine with his nephew not putting himself at risk for that woman. He had liked Claire, well enough, but it seemed to him that she had been a bit too eager to put herself ‘at risk’ with Black Jack.He suspected she enjoyed the redcoats’s bed and had tired of Jamie.

 

 

 

Cersei had confirmed that, telling him vile stories that he told to Jamie, who had refused to believe them.Dougal knew Black Jack and Claire were here somewhere on the estate, roaming around, so he figured Claire could explain herself to Jamie in person.Meanwhile, he chose to partake in other pleasures.His breathing became raspy as Cersei continued to bounce up and down upon his bulk, until finally, spent, he filled her with his passion and she leaned her back into his bare chest.His hands glided up from her waist to cup her breasts briefly, before she almost primly disengaged herself from him and stood up, looking for her attire.

 

 

 

“That was nice, lass.” he sighed, in no hurry to find any of his clothing.

 

 

 

“Yes. It was interesting.”Cersei said distractedly,wondering when she would be with Jamie Fraser like this? She did not see that Claire was spying on the both of them from behind a brush of trees! God’s nightgown, what was Cersei Lannister up to with Dougal?This was more than just about making sure that she stayed with Black Jack until her baby was born!At least it was on Cersei’s part!

 

 

 

Claire heard a noise and turned towards the sound.She tore her eyes off of Cersei and Dougal and walked down a path where at the end of it, she found none other than Jaime Lannister, on the ground unconscious!She hurried over to him and knelt down.He was alive but barely breathing! How had this happened? **WHAT** had happened?

 

 

The sound of twigs snapping made her turn her head, then slowly rise.Rhaegar Targaryen stood before her, in all of his white, blonde splendor…

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Claire asked hoarsely, rising to full height. “You were supposed to disappear once I became…”

 

 

 

“Impregnated with that beast’s chid?”Rhaegar asked blithely.“I disappeared from the King Slayer’s body, yes. And now I can survive on my own.”

 

 

 

“What does that mean? What have you done to Jaime?”

 

 

 

“Nothing more or less than he deserves.”Rhaegar said, holding out his hand to her.But Claire turned to kneel down beside Jaime again. 

 

 

 

“I know what you want.And I will not be used so that you can bring back some ghost.”she said, giving Jaime another look over before rising again.“I am Mrs. Black Jack Randall.He is the Wolf of Wentworth and a formidable foe.You would be wise not to bother myself, or any other woman that resides inWolverton Abbey, ever again.”

 

 

 

Rhaegar’s answer to that was to reach out and pull Claire to him for a hard kiss! One that left her spinning and spinning and spinning…until they stopped.

 

 

 

In another time and place.

 

 

 

Claire gasped and looked down at herself!She was wearing a pale, pink, sleeveless sheath dress with a matching hat. Rhaegar was wearing a suit and his hair was still blonde/white, but short.They appeared be at a cocktail affair someplace. Someplace modern.

 

 

 

“What have you done?” Claire whispered. “Where are…”

 

 

 

She suddenly saw Frank across the room! He was with a blonde woman that resembled Grace Kelly.Claire gaped at them, then looked at Rhaegar.

 

 

 

“What have you done?” she asked again.

 

 

 

“Given you a third option, my dear. That is Frank and that is his new wife.A woman he married when you did not return through the stones.I also erased his mind of any memory of you so you could walk up to himnow and he would not know you.”

 

 

 

An older man walked up to Rhaegar and shook hishand!

 

 

 

“Professor Targaryen! What a coup for Harvard to get a man of your distinction here! And this must be the wife?”

 

 

 

Before Claire could answer,Rhaegar’s large arm swallowed her waist.

 

 

 

“Yes, this is Claire.We’re expecting soon.”

 

 

 

“Well isn’t that wonderful!Claire, you must meet my wife, Helen.We raised three children here and I dare say you will love Boston.”

 

 

 

Claire was speechless! Rhaegar had brought her to a future where Frank did not know her, she was HIS wife and he was claiming Black Jack’s baby! What was happening?

 

 

 

“Pardon me. I feel unwell.”Claire said and fled the room! She found an empty room that looked to be a library, slammed the door and made her way to a chair! This could not be happening!

 

 

 

Rhaegar soon joined her looking unconcerned.

 

 

 

“You are just overwhelmed.”

 

 

 

“Overwhelmed?How dare you! I will not live here with you, while you try and bring back another woman using me! You return me where I belong!”

 

 

 

“Which is where? In that past?”

 

 

 

“Not in yours, that is for sure.”

 

 

 

Rhaegar walked up to her and closed the distance between them.He gently placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

 

 

 

“You are jealous.Jealous that it is Lyanna that I desire and not you.It does not have to be that way.What I am telling you is that you can have Jamie Fraser and me, if you so desire.Tell me I’m wrong?Tell me…”

 

 

 

“Damn you!” Claire seethed and pulled her to him for a hungry kiss that was returned with fervor. They shed their clothing quickly and Rhaeger lifted Claire swiftly by her buttocks and impaled her onto his waiting bulk. Her legs dangled about his waist as Rhaegar began a cycle of unending, savage penetrations inside of her, tunneling deeply. His hips rolled and thrust against hers as he buried himself inside of her beautiful body while she slapped up and down noisily, her buttocks clenching and unclenching spasmodically within his hands.

 

 

 

It was as Claire felt as if she was about to disappear into a whirlwind of bright lights, colors and passion, that she realized that they were back in the woods again in France, off from the Duke’s estate. Mother of God, what had she done? What **WAS** she doing?She loved Jamie Fraser, she was married to Black Jack Randall and carrying his child. A baby.She could not rut around with Rhaegar Targaryen.This was not supposed to be happening! That witch woman had promised this would not happen again!

 

 

 

Claire screamed and disentangled herself from Rhagar’s body, running with her clothing even deeper into the woods. She vowed to find a way back to Jamie and out of the beds of Black Jack Randall and Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Night fell upon the Duke of Sandringham’s French estate.Claire, who had been lying on the bed her and Black Jack were to share as guests of the Duke, knew that eventually, someone would realize that she was not just ‘resting’ as she had told people, after her erotic encounter with Rhaegar Targaryen, demon from hell.

 

 

 

She sat up and looked at the candles that had been lit in the room by one of the servants.How had Rhaegar been able to come to her again?Melisandre had said as long as she carried Black Jack’s child, it would not happen.She would have never considered allowing herself to be impregnated by that beast of a human being, otherwise. All she knew is that if she allowed Rhaegar to touch her one more time, Lyanna Stark would be reincarnated and Rhaegar would have no use for her.

 

 

 

Not that she cared.Or she told herself that.

 

 

Her thoughts moved from that, to the bit of unpleasantness that had occurred with Jamie.Oh, the way he had looked at her this afternoon! And that was when he was too busy pretending she did not exist.How in God’s name did the Lannister’s snake their way into his life? There was no way she was leaving France until she made her real husband aware of what and who the Lannister siblings really were.

 

 

 

Claire slowly got up from the bed and walked over to a window.She stared at the grounds below as her eyes flicked over to the woods nearby. Had Jaime Lannister been found? Had Rhaegar used his body once too often to hide in and now he was dead?

 

 

 

The door to the room opened and a grim looking Black Jack walked in.He quietly closed the door before his eyes looked all around the room.

 

 

 

“I do not see any guests, Claire.”

 

 

 

Claire rolled her eyes!

 

 

 

“You’re mad if you thought I would ever ask Jamie anything like that.”was her reply.

 

 

 

“Did you even attempt to ask him?”

 

 

 

Claire’s eyes widened and she turned away from him in disgust. She returned to the task of staring out of the window, not caring if her ‘husband’ was in the room or not.Black Jack began the duty of removing his redcoat.

 

 

 

“The Lannisters are here. Is that what your mood is about? Did you run into your favorite one?” Black Jack asked in a coy, yet oddly jealous sounding tone.Now Claire turned from the window.

 

 

 

“I don’t have a favorite one.And yes, I saw Jaime.They work for **MY** Jamie. He needs to be warned.”

 

 

 

“And you didn’t do this already, why?You know, when you could have also been asking him to join us this evening?”

 

 

 

“Because, Jaime became ill.I had to tend to him.”

 

 

 

Black Jack’s eyes looked her over carefully before responding.

 

 

 

“You mean he became the White Wolf again, didn’t he?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”Claire said shortly and was about to turn away from him, but Black Jack reached out to turn her back towards him!

 

 

 

“What does that mean, Claire? Does that mean that you fucked that beast someplace today?Was our unborn child interfered with by your infidelity?”

 

 

 

Claire wrenched away from him!

 

 

 

“You **ARE** mad! You do remember that we are only pretending to be wed, right?”

 

 

 

“But we are not pretending that we are about to have a child! You tell me everything! Now!”

 

 

 

Claire tossed her hair!

 

 

 

“Oh I’ll tell you everything alright! Yes, the White Wolf came back! He has left Jaime Lannister’s body and now exists on his own, somehow, somewhere! And the only reason I haven’t killed myself and your child, is because I had good reason to believe that if I did have your baby, Rhaegar Targaryen would not come back! I was thinking of your mother, Captain Randall!”

 

 

 

Black Jack eyed her.If he was offended in anyway by her disgust for him, he did not show it.

 

 

 

“Where in the world would you get the idea, that having my child and getting rid of that demon,were connected?”

 

 

 

Claire threw up her hands in frustration!

 

 

 

“A witch.One that is connected with the Lannisters told me as much.”

 

 

 

“Why?”Black Jack asked suspiciously and Claire suddenly had an unpleasant flashback of other ‘interrogations’ by Captain Randall.He had worn the same skeptical look during them.

 

 

 

“I don’t know.I got the impression that Rhaegar is a threat where they come from as well.”

 

 

 

“And this witch was just warning you?She wanted nothing for this information?” 

 

 

 

Claire tried to keep her expression neutral.For the first time, she realized that the deal she had made with Melisandre would have consequences.Not that it mattered. That woman had either lied or been mistaken about what it would take to keep Rhaegar Targaryen away from her and this family.Claire had no intention of giving her child over to her now.

 

 

 

“Like I said, Captain Randall, she gave the distinct impression that the man was a threat to their world.If I could keep him from coming back and getting your mother pregnant, again, then I thought it was worth the effort.”Claire said sarcastically.

 

 

 

Black Jack said nothing in response but his dark eyes stared into her own, as if he were trying to glean the truth from just looking through her.

 

 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Or should I even ask?” Claire asked crossly.

 

 

 

“Why do you pretend as if the passion that we share is just one sided?If you were not carrying my child, Claire Randall, I would offer you a wager.”

 

 

 

Claire lifted a brow.

 

 

 

“A wager?”

 

 

 

“Yes, my dear.One in which I would send you back into the arms of your beloved Red Jamie, and see how long the two of you last, now that we’ve been together.It would have been quite easy to prove tonight, if Jamie had actually joined us.”

 

 

 

“Any ‘passion’ you have exacted from me, was feigned. I feel nothing for you and I don’t want to discuss this again.”Claire said, wondering if this God awful man actually thought she had any feelings for him?

 

 

 

“Nothing at all?”

 

 

 

“What world do you live in, that would have you believe that after you raped the man I love…”

 

 

 

“Rape??? Jamie yielded his body to me willingly.And he liked doing it.He is just angry that he liked it. And so are you.” 

 

 

 

“What?! If that isn’t the most preposterous…leave my sight!”

 

 

 

Black Jack suddenly pulled her against him, hard!

 

 

 

“I want you to kiss me. Or I want you to ‘pretend’ to kiss me.Pretend that you don’t like anything about our lovemaking…pretend I am the White Wolf.” Black Jack growled against her mouth.Claire struggled half heartedly against him!

 

 

 

“I love Jamie Fraser!”

 

 

 

“And I love hearing you pretend that you still do! It’s that Targaryen Wolf you want.His wolf and mine as well! And all it would take, is for me to take you right in front of Fraser, in his home and see…”

 

 

 

Claire slapped him, then began to claw his eyes out! She once had a beautiful love that was now ruined because she carried this man’s child, while keeping a demon wolf at bay! God how she loathed him and this situation!Black Jack knew she hated him and loathed the situation. And his answer to her rage was an intense erection that would not go unsatisfied.

 

 

 

Claire could feel his manhood pressing and throbbing against her like a heartbeat. She wrenched herself out of his arms, determined not to surrender into angry lovemaking with this monster again, when a soft knock on their door, stopped everything.

 

 

 

“Jack? Claire? Are you in there? I need to speak to you.”the Baroness called out timidly.Black Jack moved to the door, hearing something in her tone that made him hurry.When he opened it,Jessica stood there, the bottom half of her gown drenched in blood.

 

 

 

“I do believe I am miscarrying.” Jessica whispered, before fainting in her son’s arms.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**JAMIE’S PARIS HOME-**

 

 

 

Jamie watched as Cersei sat at her unconscious brother’s side. He had sent for a doctor and now, the doctor was emerging from the room.Jamie closed the door and spoke quietly to him in the hallway.

 

 

 

“Well? Was he attacked? Why won’t he awaken?” Jamie asked the doctor.

 

 

 

“Monsieur Fraser, this illness is beyond what I can do.He is clearly alive but unconscious.He will either awaken or not.”

 

 

 

“God’s Teeth, man! What kind of answer is that?” Jamie asked in frustration. He thought of Randall and how Jaime had told him of his lecherous ways towards them, back in England. He was sure Randall was responsible for Jaime’s condition.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, inside the room,Cersei sat fearfully by her twin’s side. She thought of Tyrion briefly, wondering why her imp brother wasn’t with them?He had not been seen all day.Maybe Captain Randall himself had gotten his hands on him, finally.The thought of Tyrion being ravaged actually brought a smile to her face…

 

 

 

She turned suddenly, sensing another presence.And it was usually Melisandre.But Cersei instinctively knew this time, it was someone different.

 

 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

 

 

Cersei stood to full height and stared him down.

 

 

 

“You have done this to my brother.”

 

 

 

Rhaegar didn’t even look at Jaime.

 

 

 

“I have.”

 

 

 

Cersei walked up to him and slapped him, daring him to retaliate. Rhaegar did not.Instead, he looked towards the door of the room.

 

 

 

“You want him, don’t you? Him and your brother?”

 

 

 

Cersei said nothing as her eyes glittered with hatred.

 

 

 

“I will offer you a compromise.Make sure that Claire Randall loses her child and…”

 

 

 

“Shut up!” Cersei hissed. “So what? So that you can revive Lyanna Stark? The Lannisters will sit on the Iron Throne again.And Claire’s child is the key. There is nothing you can do to stop it.”

 

 

 

“I can make sure your brother never awakens.”

 

 

 

Cersei didn’t bat an eyelash.

 

 

 

“He wouldn’t want to if it means you’d win.”

 

 

 

Rhaegar smiled coldly at her.

 

 

 

“Then why don’t I show you this?”he asked and suddenly walked towards her and touched her forehead! The room spun and spun until Cersei found herself sitting in a throne chair, next to Rhaegar, who was clearly the King.

 

 

 

Robert Baratheon had been thrown on the floor before them,looking young, haggard and defeated, along with Ned Stark.The Mountain had just been slain by dragon fire, outside.Cersei looked over at Rhaegar, who smiled over at her briefly, before addressing Robert.

 

 

 

“Robert Baratheon.For your treachery to the crown, you will die.Do you have any last words?”

 

 

 

Robert didn’t even blink.

 

 

 

“What have you done with my beloved?”was his only answer.Cersei glared down at him with disgust.He was speaking of Lyanna Stark, damn him. God how she loathed him,even now…

 

 

 

Rhaegar signaled to the men, who dragged Robert outside to be roasted.Cersei noticed Ned swallow convulsively before looking over at Rhaegar again. The world spun wildly, before she found herself back in the room she had been in before, with Jaime lying unconscious on a bed and Rhaegar before her.

 

 

 

“Isn’t that what you always wanted?To be my queen?”

 

 

 

“I want different things now.”Cersei said coldly.

 

 

 

“Meaning Fraser.Ah, well, none of that can happen if Claire is here.Make sure she loses the child and I will take her away from here. You can then play with your brother and Jamie Fraser.Refuse my offer, and you will never escape Dougal MacKenzie’s lust.”Rhaegar told her, before disappearing.Shortly after, the door opened and Jamie entered, staring at her oddly.

 

 

 

“I thought I heard voices.” he noted, as Cersei ran to him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing!

 

 

 

“Help my brother, Monsieur Fraser! Help him to live!” she cried.Jamie did not like Cersei all that much.Dougal had told him some of the tales she had spread about Claire and while he believed some of them, he suspected the rest were lies.And he thought she was trouble.

 

 

 

But he could clearly feel her love for her twin.And she had to be worried about Tyrion as well.Black Jack Randall was at the heart of this,Jamie could feel it.He enclosed his arms around Cersei and held her tightly.

 

 

 

“There, there, Lass. It will be alright.I will make it alright.”he whispered. Cersei smiled against his chest.Yes, this is where she wanted to be. For now.As to whether she would risk her father and Melisandre’s wrath and work with Rhaegar, she had yet to decide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**KING’S LANDING—**

 

 

Tyrion Lannister could not be found because he was back in his own world. 

 

 

 

He was in a very uncomfortable pillory, standing on a stool, in King Visarys Targaryen’s chambers. That wretched and shady master of the coin, Baelish stared at him, then looked away, as Visarys and Sansa arrived.Sansa took a deep breath and gave Baelish a look, before walking over to the bed.Visarys walked over to Tyrion and Baelish eased over to Sansa.

 

 

 

“How are you?”he asked.

 

 

 

“Go to hell.”was her reply.

 

 

 

“I did this for us.To spare our lives.”

 

 

 

Sansa said nothing to that.Baelish had been playing both sides, as usual. Apparently Tywin Lannister and Melisandre had assumed that Baelish was helping them. Baelish betrayed them both by tricking the witch into returning Tyrion back here.Tywin and Melisandre were down in the dungeons and Tyrion was in that awful pillory.

 

 

 

But that was not the worst part.That was about to come any minute.

 

 

 

One of the dragons peered in through an open window and Visarys looked from Tyrion over at the beast. He smiled at it, before addressing Tyrion again.

 

 

 

“Master Baelish tricked the witch into revealing your whereabouts. I want the Kingslayer and your whore sister.I want to know what the three of you were up to in that other realm.”

 

 

 

Tyrion coughed!

 

 

 

“I will tell you everything, Your Majesty, but I can’t really move my head or breathe very well…”

 

 

 

“Tell me what your plans were to go against my authority, and I may consider letting you out of there.” was Visary’s response.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t going to do anything! It was the witch! My father is in love with her! I think you should ask them!”Tyrion croaked.

 

 

 

“So you know nothing about nothing?” Visarys asked sarcastically.

 

 

 

“I am an imp.An embarrassment to the Lannister name! I just do as I am told!”

 

 

 

“Which was what?”Visarys asked.

 

 

 

“To hide elsewhere until things were restored!”

 

 

 

“Where are your siblings hiding in this other realm?”

 

 

 

“I have no clue. We have all went our separate ways.”Tyrion lied. And Visarys knew it. He looked at Baelish.

 

 

 

“Leave us.” he ordered him.Baelish bowed, then gave Sansa a pitying look before leaving.The servants left as well and Tyrion looked at Sansa, who could not meet his gaze.Visarys, who was wearing a robe, dropped it and walked to the bed, naked.He laid down on it, then lifted his head when Sansa was slow to join him.

 

 

 

Sansa took a deep breath and slowly removed her own clothing. Lying with Visarys Targaryen was bad enough, but for Tyrion to see her unclothed and watch the act, was vile.She prayed her parents could not see what she was going through, wherever they were in death.She removed her clothing until nothing but her long hair covered her breasts. She could feel Tyrion’s hungry eyes on her as she moved to the bed and carefully climbed on to Visary’s, who was sprawled out casually on his back, and began the task of lowering herself upon his bulbous penetration.

 

 

 

Tears sprang into Tyrion’s eyes, as he watched the woman that he still secretly considered to be his wife, debase herself in this way.He could not do it.He could not let Sansa be abused for him.

 

 

 

“Stop, damn you! Stop hurting her! I will tell you everything!”Tyrion choked.

 

 

 

“Everything and anything.”Visarys corrected him, before pushing a nude Sansa away and locking eyes with one of his dragons, who’s head was in the window frame.Visarys had planned to have the dragon incinerate Tyrion, while Sansa made love to him, if he had not liked his answers. That wouldn’t be necessary—for now.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the other reality,Claire had done her best, but she had been unable to save Jessica’s baby with Rhaegar.Jessica was spent by the whole ordeal and was now asleep.

 

 

 

Black Jack was nowhere around.Watching his mother suffer through such an ordeal, no thanks to the White Wolf, was more than he could take.He turned into a wolf himself and left the Duke’s estate, leaving Claire to cover with the Duke about Jessica’s ‘poor health’ that kept her from dining with him that evening and Black Jack’s absence.

 

 

 

It would be midnight when Claire would hear the sounds of a wolf howling. She put on a robe over her shift and left her room. She checked on Jessica, who was still asleep, before hurrying down to the first floor and slipping out of a side door.As she walked the grounds, in total darkness, she somehow knew how and where to find Black Jack Randall.

 

 

 

He was lying naked on the ground, beside a small pond.A half moon reflected in the water. Black Jack glanced up at her but said nothing.

 

 

 

“You need to return to the house before the Duke realizes something is amiss.”she said calmly.

 

 

 

“There IS something amiss, Madam.My mother was impregnated by some creature and forced to suffer.I do not like seeing my mother suffer.”

 

 

 

“Neither do I, Captain Randall.But there is nothing we can do about it on this evening.We cannot allow the Duke to find out what has happened to your mother or that you…”

 

 

 

Black Jack stood up to full height, naked and sneered at her!

 

 

 

“Shut up! Just shut your mouth, Claire Randall!For all I know the White Wolf and yourself planned this!”he sneered.

 

 

 

Claire’s mouth dropped open in the darkness!

 

 

 

“I planned for your mother to miscarry with Rhaegar? Why would I do that? Answer me!”

 

 

 

“Why do you refer to him by his given name with such familiarity? Is the child you are carrying even mine? Is it his as well? Answer me!”

 

 

 

Claire couldn’t answer him because Black Jack Randall had just given her a way out of this.A way out of staying in this…this…whatever pretend marriage they were in.A way out of giving Melisandre her baby for whatever God awful purpose.And maybe, just maybe, a wayback to Jamie.

 

 

 

“Maybe.”she answered, smiling coquettishly.“You can believe what you want to believe, Captain Randall.I will take my leave now.I have to return to the house and make sure the Duke’s suspicions have been properly put to rest.” 

 

 

 

Claire turned to leave but Black Jack pulled her to him forcefully.

 

 

 

“I should have lashed your back the way I did Jamie’s, the first time you lied to me in the woods…when you were running about in your shift…and yet I can’t stop myself from wanting you and our child…”

 

 

 

Black Jack’s lips then covered hers with savage pressure and Claire knew that he had been torn since the day he found out about Frank. Torn between desire for her and a hatred of that longing.She did not resist as he forcefully lowered her to the ground.She gave into his need to bury himself deeply within her again.She gave into the fullness between her legs and just rode the powerful feelings that ripped through her with each of his invading thrusts until she became lost in desire.Again.

 

 

 

Somewhere off in the distance, another wolf howled.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie made the decision to confront Black Jack at the Duke’s estate, the next morning.Jaime Lannister looked worse, not better, and it was high time that the Captain answered for his crimes.

 

 

 

He readied himself to leave, when Cersei hurried to catch up with him in the foyer.

 

 

 

“Stop! You cannot go!” she called out.Jamie turned to stare at her coolly.

 

 

 

“I think you mistook our moment of familiarity the previous night, Cersei.Now if you don’t mind…”he said and began to move around her.

 

 

 

“Monsieur, believe me when I tell you that I didn’t mistake your tender embrace for anything other than human comfort.”Cersei said just as coolly.“But there is still much you do not know about what is going on with the Randall’s.”

 

 

 

“If you are implying that Claire had anything to do with this,you can leave today. Without your brother.My uncle has told me of the tales you have told about Claire.She would not have done half of what you are alleging.”

 

 

 

Cersei moved closer to him and touched the lapel of his waistcoat.

 

 

 

“Monsieur Fraser, I can assure you that your precious Claire has done everything I’ve alleged and worse.I once watched her and Captain Randall fornicate while he was still part wolf…”

 

 

 

Jamie shoved her away from him! He then pointed at her!

 

 

 

“I want you gone when I return! Your brother can stay until he is well, but I will not abide laying eyes on you not one more day!Are we clear?”

 

 

 

Cersei said nothing as he turned away from her in a huff and left the house.She slowly turned to head towards the stairs when she stopped short.

 

 

 

Petyr Baelish stood before her.Cersei presented a calm veneer that she did not feel.

 

 

 

“If you are here…”

 

 

 

“Then you have lost.”  Petyr told her bluntly.“Your father and his witch whore told me how to get here and find you.Tyrion is inprisoned with them as well. Bend the knee to Visarys Targaryen and nothing more will be made of your treachery.”

 

 

 

Cersei smiled at him.

 

 

 

“How long have you been here, Master Baelish?Have you looked around?Can you not see the possibilities in this world?Or are you too busy licking Visarys Targaryen’s boots?”

 

 

 

Petyr glanced around.

 

 

 

“It is a world that can be taken…later.”

 

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.Do you know why? Because I don’t have to.”

 

 

 

Baelish eyed her.

 

 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

 

 

“There is a third player in this drama, Master Baelish.One that means to take back everything he lost.”

 

 

 

Baelish felt a bit uneasy.Cersei had always been sure of herself and over proud. But something else was going on here.He could feel it himself.He glanced around before focusing on her again.

 

 

 

“Cersei, what are you trying to tell me?”

 

 

 

“It’s Your Highness.And it will be again.Very soon.”she said, now clearly staring at someone behind Baelish.He turned and stared.

 

 

 

And stared.

 

 

 

And stared.

 

 

 

“Rhaegar Targaryen?”Baelish asked, backing back a bit.He was dressed in the French fashion of the day, and his white, blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.

 

 

 

“Cersei cannot accompany you. Yet.I have unfinished business here.But when I return,Visarys can assist me as my hand.Now leave.”Rhaegar told him.Baelish unconsciously bowed to him, before leaving via a portal Melisandre had created. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Cersei smiled at Rhaegar.

 

 

 

“What now?” she asked. “You won’t have long before your brother acts on what he has learned.

 

 

 

“Are you prepared to do as I ask?”Rhaegar asked.

 

 

 

Cersei tossed her head.

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“Then I suggest you follow Jamie Fraser out to the Duke’s estate.Make sure Claire loses Randall’s baby and make sure that Jamie gets the blame for it.I would ask ifyou were capable of such a task, but my dear, I know you are.”

 

 

 

Cersei stared up the staircase.

 

 

 

“May I see to my brother before I go?”

 

 

 

“No.”Rhaegar said bluntly.“I will see to him.I will also ‘see to him’ if you do not do as I ask, Cersei Lannister.”Rhaegar warned her. Cersei turned and hurried out of the house.She told one of the carriage drivers that Jamie had forgotten something and that she had to take it to him right away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Claire awoke to the sting of the hot sun burning in her eyes and Black Jack’s side of the bed, empty.She almost wept with relief to find him not beside her.She sat up and cupped her breasts.They simultaneously ached and quivered from last night’s bedding by a man that was half wolf. 

 

 

 

Claire glanced over at his pillow again and noticed there was a note on his pillow.She blinked, reached for it, then opened the folded paper.

 

 

 

_Dearest wife, make sure Red Jamie is in our bed when next we meet. Captain Randall._

 

 

 

Claire ripped up the note and got out of bed to prepare for the day.Once dressed and presentable, she went to the Baroness’s room to check on her.She was asleep and Claire instructed her maids not to bother her.She could see they were suspicious but they were told that the previous days activities had worn her out.She then went below to join the Duke for breakfast.

 

 

 

It would not be a pleasant meal…

 

 

 

“So,” the Duke of Sandringham asked in a quiet tone, “where did Captain Randall get off to after he received that message?”

 

 

 

“Message?” Claire asked, suddenly not hungry.

 

 

 

“Yes.One of his men brought it.I gathered there was trouble back at Wolverton Abbey.Something poor Alexander could not handle alone?”

 

 

 

“You know more than I, your Grace.”

 

 

 

“Ah.It would seem that I do.Considering he left you slumbering after that very raucous night the two of you had.”the Duke said slyly.

 

 

 

“Is there something you would like to say?” Claire asked crossly.

 

 

 

“Come now, my dear! I have been dying for a moment alone with you!When Captain Randall first told me that the two of you were to be married, I thought it was an ill timed joke.Or just a joke in general.He has never had much use for women and yet he seems utterly besotted by you.I cannot tellyou what a pleasure it was to listen to the two of you the other night…”

 

 

 

“You listened?”Claire asked with not much surprise.

 

 

 

“Of course! I knocked twice, hoping your husband would invite me to watch! But alas, I had to scurry to my rooms alone with nothing but my imagination to take me places…”

 

 

 

“Your grace, this really isn’t proper breakfast conversation.”Claire interrupted pointedly.

 

 

 

The Duke’s expression turned from lust to sneering!

 

 

 

“And neither is a woman of Jessica Wolverton’s age, having a miscarriage! One of her maids told me she gave premature birth to a dead child and threw into the fire! Of my home!” the Duke snapped, now standing up to tower over Claire! Claire jumped up as well!

 

 

 

“No such thing occurred here, your Grace!How dare you! When my husband returns…”

 

 

 

“Why was I not invited to your wedding?Or did a wedding even take place?”the Duke asked, just as Jamie, who was let in by the butler, walked into the dining room.The Duke’s words stunned him.

 

 

 

“Is what his Grace said true, Sassenach?Are you not really wed to that devil’s spawn?”Jamie asked.

 

 

 

Claire looked over at Jamie, then looked at the Duke again.

 

 

 

“If you utter a word of that lie,I will see to it myself that Captain Randall deals with you personally.”she sniffed, before throwing down her napkin and leaving the dining room. Jamie eyed the Duke, who shrugged at him as if he had no idea what Claire was talking about. Jamie hurried after her!

 

 

 

“Claire! Claire, you can hear me! Stop walking!”

 

 

 

Claire stopped in place and turned to face Jamie.

 

 

 

“Why are you here?” she asked.“You made it clear that you wanted nothing from me yesterday.”

 

 

 

“Jaime Lannister is in a bad way and I know Randall is responsible for it! Is what the Duke said true?Are you not married to him?Has he been keeping you prisoner this whole time?”

 

 

 

“Damnit, Jamie! You have a pardon now! How do you think that came about? I am carrying that monster’s child! Everything I have done, has been to save you!And while we are on the subject of the Lannisters, you would be wise to throw the lot of them out of your home.They don’t mean anyone any good!”

 

 

 

“Yes,” Jamie said carefully, “Cersei is not your biggest fan.”

 

 

 

“And you would listen to anything that woman says?You will find her to be a poor servant, if that is what she is masquerading as in your home, Jamie.”

 

 

 

“Where is Randall?He must pay for hurting my servant…”

 

 

 

“For once he’s innocent. He had nothing to do with what happened to Jaime.”

 

 

 

Jamie tilted his head.

 

 

 

“But you know who did, don’t you, Sassenach?What is going on?You can tell me, Claire! Telling me the truth is the only way I can get you out of this! Do you think I ever believed you were happy with Randall?Tell me what is really going on?”

 

 

 

“Claire!” Jessica cried out from the second floor. Claire gave Jamie a sorrowful look.

 

 

 

“I must go and tend to the Baroness.She is unwell.Just rid yourself of the Lannisters and know that I love you and only you.” she said quickly, before hurrying up the stairs.Jamie stood rooted in place for a moment, before following her up the stairs! Something more was going on here than Claire was saying, and the only way he was going to find out was…

 

 

 

He reached the second floor and followed Claire into a room, where a man with white, blonde hair, stood at the foot of the Baroness Wolverton’s bed.The room reeked of illness and Jamie spied blood on the sheets.

 

 

 

Neither woman looked happy to see this man…

 

 

 

“Who in God’s teeth are you?!”Jamie snapped.Claire had not realized that Jamie had followed her up the steps.The Baroness looked awestruck at the sight of Rhaegar again.

 

 

 

“Jamie, leave!”Claire yelled.

 

 

 

“Who is this, Sassenach?”

 

 

 

“He’s the White Wolf and he’s glorious!”the Baronesss whispered, before passing out. Claire hurried over to her and Rhaegar sized Jamie up and decided that there was nothing to actually be threatened by.

 

 

 

“The White Wolf? What was she talking about, Claire?” Jamie asked, now sensing a threat.Suddenly, Rhaegar transformed into a wolf and growled at Jamie! Jamie looked around for a weapon, just as Cersei appeared in the doorway!

 

 

 

“Stop!” she yelled at Rhaegar.“We were just leaving.Come, Monsieur Fraser.”

 

 

 

The sight of Cersei with Jamie in any manner, caused the blood in Claire’s head to boil!

 

 

 

“Jamie, she knows this animal! She is a part of all of this! Don’t leave with her!” Claire pleaded.

 

 

 

“This is what I was talking about, Monsieur! That animal was at Wolverton Abbey when we worked there! Mrs. Randall fornicated openly with it along with her husband…who is also this man/beast’s lover! Leave with me so you can put all of this depravity behind you!” Cersei pleaded.

 

 

 

Claire rushed to Cersei and began clawing at her face and throat! This God awful woman was evil personified! And she had been through enough with being forced to lie with Black Jack Randall, then losing herself in his lovemaking, then lying with Rhaegar Targaryen and finding that she was also a slave to his very touch as well! And all while she was dealing with her mixed emotions and a baby she did not want, this…this…witch was trying to steal Jamie from her! She could feel this woman’s desire for HER husband, shrouding her in waves!She couldn’t take losing Jamie too…not after all of this!

 

 

 

“Sassenach, no!”Jamie yelled, as Claire shoved Cersei so hard, that she went barreling backwards out of the room and over a bannister stair! The sound of a sickening thud could be heard, along with screams!

 

 

 

The Duke of Sandringham emerged from the dining room and began yelling! 

 

 

 

“Why in God’s name is a servant lying in the foyer?Get up, you!” he yelled, just as Jamie came running down the stairs!

 

 

 

“My God, Jamie! Are you responsible for this?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”Jamie said unflinchingly.“She attempted to attack the Baroness.”

 

 

 

The Duke’s mouth dropped open and he looked up the stairs.He saw Claire peering down and for some reason, doubted Jamie’s story.Claire came down the stairs and knelt, along with Jamie, by Cersei’s side.

 

 

“She is still alive.If we get her to a room…”Claire began but the Duke got loud again!

 

 

 

“No! If you must tend to her then she goes out to the stables! I’m sorry but I can’t have these sort of coarse goings ons in my home.”

 

 

 

“Coarse goings ons? She’s hurt, your Grace! She fell down the stairs!”

 

 

 

“That’s not what Jamie said! He said she tried to attack the Baroness Wolverton and he threw her down the stairs!”

 

 

 

“I never said I ‘threw’ her, your Grace!”Jamie protested.The Duke peered at Cersei’s barely conscious form.

 

 

 

“Who is she? She is not a servant from this house, is she?” the Duke asked.

 

 

 

“She is my servant, your Grace.”Jamie explained.

 

 

 

“Your servant tried to attack a Baroness? Why? Never mind! Take her and leave the property! Do you know what a spot you put me in with this occurrence? Go!”the Duke yelled.Claire stood up and ran back up the stairs to find Rhaegar.He was still standing there as he had been before. His expression one of amusement.

 

 

 

“Help us out of this!” she half begged.

 

 

 

Rhaegar sat on a chaise.

 

 

 

“I will make this all go away if you return to this room and make love to me.”

 

 

 

Claire felt like screaming!

 

 

 

“Lyanna will return! I won’t have it! You’ve caused enough trouble already!”

 

 

 

“You won’t have it because I’ve caused trouble?Or because you don’t want her to return?Because you want to be with me instead?”

 

 

 

“My God! You are insufferable! Will you fix what has happened or what?”

 

 

 

“Will you pay my price?”Rhaegar countered.

 

 

 

“Yes! Yes, damn you, yes!” Claire yelled.Meanwhile, Jamie and the Duke could hear Claire yelling upstairs.

 

 

 

“Who is she speaking to in that manner?” the Duke asked curiously.“Surely not the Baroness?”

 

 

 

“No,” Jamie said, now standing to full height.“Not the Baroness. Watch her.”

 

 

 

“What else am I going to do with her?She’s just lying there.” the Duke said in a surly manner.He ordered a servant to bring him a drink, as Jamie began making his way back up the stairs. He wanted to know who that white haired devil was and how Claire knew him?And where did Randall fit into all of this?

 

 

 

But before he could take another step, the world seemed to spin and spin and spin…and before Jamie Fraser knew it, he was back at his cousin’s home, in bed, seemingly awakening for the day.

 

 

 

And next to him, was the naked and still slumbering body of Cersei Lannister.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Claire heard the quiet and turned away from Rhaegar to ease out of the room and look down the stairs.

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

No Cersei and no Jamie.Claire’s stomach muscles tightened as she turned back to the room and found the Baroness still passed out. Rhaegar stood naked, in front of chaise and sat down on the end of it.He beckoned her to him.

 

 

 

“It is time, Claire. Remove your clothing and join me.”

 

 

 

Claire slowly removed her dress, all while staring at him defiantly.

 

 

 

“I loathe you.I hate what you have done here and I pray that you find no happiness with your beloved Lyanna, once she is returned to you.”Claire hissed, as her last bit of clothing dropped to the floor.She hated the familiar, eager pull that brought Rhaegar’s body inside of hers.She joined him on the chaise, and cautiously began to impale herself upon his almost Bunyanesque sized member.

 

 

 

When she was finally fully immersed upon him,Claire gave into her emotions as she felt his pulsing root simmering within her.She began to ride him in earnest and soon began to feel power emanating from Rhaegar.Her world turned to fire as she helplessly rocked and pitched upon his staggering length.At one point, Rhaegar’s hold on her hips tightened and he slammed her up and down with so much intensity, he was like a man possessed himself.

 

 

 

Their bodies rattled and trembled, and just as Claire felt as if something else was going to happen, like Lyanna’s return, it was dampened by Rhaegar’s missile like ejections inside of her. 

 

 

 

Then nothing.

 

 

 

Rhaegar looked around, seemingly puzzled, while Claire came back to the real world and attempted to compose herself.There! His precious Lyanna was someplace on the estate, she was sure!

 

 

 

Only she was not.Nor would she ever be.For there had been a reason Melisandre wanted the child Claire was carrying.The child, or unborn twins of Claire and Black Jack , had been responsible for keeping Lyanna Stark at bay.And Rhaegar Targaryen would come to accept and obsess over the fact that if he could not have Lyanna, then Lyanna’s descendent, would have to be his greatest pleasure.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Two terrible events occurred days after Claire’s encounter with Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

 

 

The first concerned Black Jack.Claire received word that Black Jack had been arrested! Apparently he had been found out as the Wentworth Prison Werewolf and Claire was needed back in England at once.

 

 

 

Claire, of course, was not eager to return to England at all. Jamie had married Cersei Lannister! And she wanted to know how and why! And if Black Jack had been revealed to be a monstrous wolf, then that was **HIS** problem!

 

 

 

The Duke, of course, wanted salacious details.Like had Claire known anything about Black Jack being a wolf? Privately though, he wanted to know if he had become such an animal in their marriage bed…

 

 

 

“My Lord,”Claire said with disgust, “none of this is true.So I cannot tell you anything about that subject.Not that I would anyway.”

 

 

 

“So you’re saying he **HAS** turned into a wolf during intimate relations?Are you just shy about it?”the Duke asked eagerly, just as Jessica made her way into the sitting room.It was the first day she had been able to join them since her miscarriage.

 

 

 

“I believe I said I know nothing about any of this.”Claire told the Duke firmly before turning to Jessica.She reached out to clasp her hand.

 

 

 

“How are you feeling?”Claire asked.Jessica looked pale but smiled wanly.

 

 

 

“Better.My concern now is only for Jack. Is there any word?” she asked fervently.The Duke eyed her.

 

 

 

“Baroness, please, I am sure your son would not want you anywhere near the spectacle his trial will become.He is loyal to the crown and that will be taken into consideration, I am sure.”

 

 

 

Claire looked at the Duke, who had sounded phony as always, when he spoke.Especially with those words.The truth be told, she could not be bothered with Black Jack Randall at this point and time.She needed to see Jamie and find out what had possessed him to enter into a marriage with Cersei Lannister.Claire was about to excuse herself from the table, when the butler entered the room and whispered something into the Duke’s ear.The Duke then looked directly at Claire.

 

 

 

“It seems an associate of Jamie Fraser’s has come with a message for you.Maybe I should be present…”

 

 

 

“Why don’t you stay and keep the Baroness company?”Claire suggested, getting up. The Baroness watched Claire leave the room, then faced the Duke of Sandringham.

 

 

 

“I have noticed that there seems to be a connection between my daughter-in-law, and Mr. Fraser.I also heard talk at your gathering the other day on it. Something about my son ‘stealing’ Claire from him. Why in God’s name would Claire have ever been associated with that Rogue Scotsman?He is Scottish, isn’t he?”

 

 

 

“Well it’s worse than that,”the Duke confided, “that Scot abducted Claire, or so your son told me.Captain Randall practically rescued Claire from his clutches.”

 

 

“I think you would do well to make sure that the servant that was sent here, be thrown out! I don’t see what Claire would even agree to meet with him?”

 

 

Jessica noticed that the Duke was staring at her intently.

 

 

“Is there something you wanted to say to me?” she asked, now feeling slightly cross.

 

 

“You would be well advised, Madam, to understand the great danger and embarrassment, I have endured by your being here.”

 

 

“Pardon me?!” Jessica snapped. But the Duke was not about to back down.

 

 

“Baroness, do you know what is being said about your son back in England?What is **EXACTLY** being said?”

 

 

Jessica could not imagine what would be worse, than having one’s own son be accused of secretly being a beast!

 

 

“I know that someone has made up a fantasy about my son.The accusation should have been dismissed as utter nonsense.”

 

 

The Duke leaned forward.

 

 

“Not only is it being said that Claire has had relations with her husband, while he was indeed a wolf, but I’m afraid, Madam, they are saying that the unborn child that you miscarried and threw into one of my fireplaces, was **YOUR OWN SON’S!** ”

 

 

Jessica abruptly stood up and slapped the Duke! He jumped up, shocked!

 

 

“I want you and your ‘daughter-in-law’, out of my home by nightfall! My integrity as been impugned by housing the two of you!”

 

 

“I don’t see how something you never had, could be ‘impugned’! But we will be gone much sooner than that! I have friends and family I will call upon.”

 

 

The Duke huffed out of the dining room while a shaken Jessica sat back down.Claire and her needed to return to England and help Jack squash these obscene rumors! And this house clearly had more gossiping servants than she was comfortable with.How could anyone say her unborn baby was thrown into a fire?How?As soon as Claire was finished with her guest, they would make plans to leave for England.Surely, Claire was anxious to return to Jack’s side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Claire found Jaime Lannister, of all people, waiting for her in the library.She ignored the fact that he looked quite dashing.She had enough of ‘dashing men’ these days.Alive and dead.

 

 

“Jaime.You look well.” she said in a civil tone.

 

 

“As opposed to looking unwell?I am aware that you tried to help me in the woods days ago and I thank you.”Jaime said, his eyes roaming over her in a cursory manner.

 

 

“I suppose you are here because of your sister and my husband?” Claire asked in a frosty tone.“You are aware that Jamie Fraser is **MY** real husband.In fact I know you are, since your family seemed to be aware of everything that concerned my person.”

 

 

“My understanding of your life, Claire, is that Frank Randall is your real husband.”Jaime responded.

 

 

“And my ‘understanding’ of things, is that you are desperately in love with your own sister.Believe it or not, I am not judging.But if you have come here to warn me away from Jamie on Cerise’s behalf…”

 

 

“I have come here, Claire, for your help.Cersei and I are both needed back in our real world and I cannot extricate her from Jamie Fraser’s bed.To do that, I will need your help.”

 

 

Claire swallowed, unable to believe Jamie and Cersei were sharing a bed. She did not like to think about what it did to Jamie’s mind, when he thought about her and Black Jack. 

 

 

 

She pushed aside those thoughts and addressed the matter at hand.

 

 

“Why do you think he married her, Jaime? Truthfully?”

 

 

Jaime looked at her with surprise!

 

 

“You do not know?”

 

 

“Know what?”

 

 

“When you shoved Cersei down the stairs, she used that against Jamie. She threatened to go to the authorities with claims that you had assaulted her after she caught you coupling with a wolf.Then the news of Captain Randall’s malady became public…Claire,Jamie married my sister to protect your good name.”Jaime told her quietly.

 

 

Tears sprang into Claire’s eyes and the hopelessness and unfairness of everything, settled into her body.Jamie had married a loathsome woman to protect her.She had married a loathsome man to get Jamie his freedom.She had agreed to carry Black Jack’s child to keep Rhaegar Targaryen away…

 

 

 

And none of those things seemed to have the desired effects.

 

 

“Do you have a plan, Jaime?How do you plan to lure Cersei away from my husband?”

 

 

Jaime removed a ring from his pocket and handed it to her.

 

 

“Your husband is going to be executed.I was doing the honorable thing by asking you to marry me. I work for Monsieur Fraser, therefore we will live with him—as man and wife.”Jaime told her somberly.

 

 

Claire clenched her jaw, then shook her head.

 

 

Jaime Lannister clenched his own jaw.

 

 

“May I ask why?”

 

 

“May you **ASK**? Jaime, until Black Jack Randall is officially executed, there is every chance he could return to our lives. Do you really expect that he will allow himself to be killed? He will turn into a wolf and flee for the hills!I am carrying a child! I cannot do anymore pretend marriages! Either Jamie will understand why I am in this position or he won’t.But no more deceptions.I will go to Jamie and tell him he does not have to protect me any longer.No babies were thrown into fires.Cersei is a commoner here.No one will take her word for anything.”Claire huffed.

 

 

 

Jaime just stared at her.He stared so long that it unnerved Claire!

 

 

 

“What? Clearly you think that just by telling the truth to Jamie, that won’t be enough?”

 

 

 

“Alright, Claire.Let’s practice.Let us say that I am not Jaime Lannister.I am Jamie Fraser.Now tell me why I should abandon my new marriage and consider taking you back?Tell me?”

 

 

 

“Jamie would not be ‘taking me back’.He knows I left with Black Jack Randall so that he would eventually pardon him.”

 

 

 

“I’m Jamie,” Jaime insisted, “so I will ask you Claire, why you did not try and escape Wolverton Abbey when you had the chance?”

 

 

 

“I never had a chance to ‘escape’, something you well know! Stop pretending to be my Jamie! This little exercise of yours isn’t working.”

 

 

 

“It isn’t ‘working’, Claire,” Jaime said stubbornly, “because none of this can be ‘explained’. Not your willing, intimate relationship with a man that turns into a beast, who also abused your husband in the worst type of ways. And he may not know everything about Rhaegar but I’m sure Cersei has filled him in.Now, do we do things your way, or my way?” 

 

 

 

Claire was quiet for the longest time, before outstretching her hand.

 

 

 

“Give me the ring. I will have to tell Jessica something.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cersei knew the staff hated her.And that alone gave her a lift.It was like she was a Queen again.

 

 

 

There was some sort of beggar/child living on the estate that she planned to get rid of.His name was Fern, Frog or Fergus…one of the three. He did not belong to anyone here, therefore he did not belong with them in general.

 

 

 

Cersei had time to think of things such as orphaned children she wanted to banish, because Jamie, her new husband, only appeared long after she was abed. She knew he married her because of her threat to ruin Claire, but she was more than sure that if she could catch him alone, Claire Randall would be a distant memory.

 

 

 

She was sitting at her dressing table, ignoring the maids, when Dougal appeared in her looking glass.The maids had discreetly left and closed the door.Cersei slowly rose and faced him.

 

 

 

“Your presence here is inappropriate.”

 

 

 

“Your marriage to my nephew is inappropriate, woman! What in God’s teeth were you thinking’?!” Dougal snapped.

 

 

 

“I was thinking of a way to escape your cock.”Cersei said between gritted teeth.The words earned her a hand around her throat.Dougal used his other hand to rip the front of her dress down to her waist!

 

 

 

“See if you escape it on this morning!”

 

 

 

“I will tell Jamie that you entered my chambers and raped me.Jamie will feel sorry for me…”

 

 

 

“How is he going to feel sorry for you when he’s too busy feeling sorry for himself?! You tell me what happened? I heard some nonsense about Claire and a baby thrown into the fire! Lady Jessica Wolverton would not have been birthing a baby at her age! And if there was no baby then Claire didn’t shove you down any stairs, did she?”

 

 

 

“Let go of my throat.”Cersei hissed.Dougal did and shoved her away from him!Cersei smiled again.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry that you cannot accept the love Jamie and I have for one another.” she said, pulling her dress up as his hungry eyes lingered over her pert breasts.Suddenly, the door opened and Jamie did indeed enter the chambers. And he didn’t like what he was seeing one damned bit!

 

 

 

“What is going on here?” Jamie asked tersely.But he could damned well guess!

 

 

 

Dougal faced Jamie.

 

 

 

“For the love of God, can you not see what a whore she is? Who are her people? Where does she come from?”Dougal asked in an almost pleading tone.

 

 

 

“That didn’t concern you when you were with her.Now leave.”Jamie said coldly.Dougal did not look at Cersei again as he left, head slightly bowed.Jamie slammed the door and Cersei walked up to her husband.

 

 

 

“Thank you.I don’t know what he would have done…”

 

 

 

“I think you’re the type of woman than can handle a dozen Dougal’s.I’m only here because I was told you were making inquiries about Fergus going to apprentice for a local cook?I will decided when he learns a trade,not you.”

 

 

 

“His ‘trade’, Jamie, is stealing.I was only thinking of you…”

 

 

 

“And I only think of Claire.” Jamie said firmly and turned to leave.But Cersei moved quickly so that she was in front of him!

 

 

 

“I watched Claire seduce Black Jack Randall, the night she conceived their child! You are under some delusion that your ‘beloved’ has been coerced into unholy acts with the beast that abused you! I can assure you, not only did she willingly spread her legs for that man, but she did it for the same man that impregnated Baroness Jessica Wolverton, as well!”

 

 

 

Jamie grabbed Cersei's face!

 

 

 

“Shut up, damn you! Shut up with your lies! I married you to protect Claire and…”

 

 

 

“And what?! And when Black Jack is executed she will come running back to you?! There was someone else there, the day she pushed me down those stairs! You know it and so do I! And it was that man that Claire **FUCKED** , that returned us back here!Do you know why Claire stays with that loathsome redcoat? Because she told him about Frank! She told him everything! He now feels connected to her! She’s as connected to your rapist, as she is to the White Wolf! There are two men…”

 

 

 

Jamie screamed ‘Damn You’, into Cersei Lannister’s mouth, before hismouth closed over hers in a bruising kiss! And Cersei knew that Jamie needed to get his anger over Claire out of his system, before they could find any semblance of happiness.And before she knew it, they were both devoid of clothing and writhing around on the floor. This went on for a minute, before Cersei allowed Jamie Fraser to make love to her anally.

 

 

 

Before they both knew it, they were slicked in sweat as Jamie grabbed Cersei’s hips tightly and knifed his meaty cock into her, inch by inch, seeing Claire with each thrust.Jamie then began to ride Cersei hard, with deep, penetrating thrusts that almost knocked Cersei onto her stomach! She began to feel a growing, unbelievable pleasure spread throughout her body, while her small breasts jogged with fierce abandon. This was a promising start for their marriage, Cersei decided.

 

 

 

For a brief instant,she thought of Jaime and the hurt in his eyes when he realized she had married again.Only this time, willingly. She had tried to comfort him,to tell him that she would never let him go,but he seemed too hurt to listen.Her brother would just need time to adjust, that was all.

 

 

 

And while that depraved act took place,someone freed Black Jack Randall from his restraints.Someone that he recognized as the White Wolf.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Claire told Jessica that Jaime Lannister had served her family back in England(which was true) and that he could help Black Jack out of his legal troubles.Jessica had looked so relieved that Claire had felt guilt roil in the pit of her stomach.Jessica had insisted on coming with them, but Claire told her she was not quite well enough for the long trip.Jessica, who made her distaste for the Duke of Sandringham clear, made arrangements to stay elsewhere until she heard from Claire.

 

 

Claire had little to say as she and Jaime made their way to Jamie’s cousin’s home.Jaime knew Claire hated herself for the lie she had told the Baroness.

 

 

“You know,” Jaime said as he drove the carriage, “it’s like we’re really married.”

 

 

Claire, who was lost in her own world of lies, glanced over at him.

 

 

“Pardon me?”

 

 

“I can read your mind.I know your thoughts and you are feeling badly for lying to the Baroness.There is nothing you can do for her or Captain Randall.”

 

 

Claire snorted!

 

 

“I can assure you, I am uninterested in ‘doing anything’ for Captain Randall.I tried.I tried to quell the wolf within him because he saved my life.But it was for naught.I am only carrying his child because your Melisandre, told me that by doing so, I would rid myself of Rhaegar Targaryen.That did not happen either.”

 

 

Jaime stopped the carriage.

 

 

“That witch is not ‘mine’.”

 

 

“But she comes from the same place that you do. Where is that again? I would think that if we are to pretend to be married, I should know all about you.”Claire told him.Jaime was about to regale her with tales of the seven kingdoms, when a loud snort got his and Claire’s attention.His mouth went dry as he stared at the image in the road.

 

 

It was Rhaegar Targaryen.And standing beside him, looking quite savage, was a dragon.

 

 

Claire could not believe what she was seeing!She grabbed Jaime’s arm!

 

 

“Jaime…what…is that…”

 

 

“It is his dragon.” Jaime answered as his eyes left the beast and looked at Rhaegar.Claire spoke.

 

 

“Whatever it is you’re planning…please, just find someone else.Maybe there is another way for you to bring back your Lyanna…”

 

 

“My plans have changed.It is time, Claire, for you to take your place by my side at King’s Landing.” 

 

 

Claire stared at him with confusion.King’s Landing?She looked at Jaime, who had now slid out of the carriage.Rhaegar meant to kill Cersei and him! He had to get to her before she faced that dragon…

 

 

 

But Rhaegar was ahead of him.He looked up at the dragon, nodded and the beast released a sheath of fire that obliterated Jaime Lannister where he stood! Claire screamed for dear life as she jumped out of the carriage and began to run in the opposite direction! All she could think about was protecting her unborn child! Would Rhaegar truly burn her to death if she didn’t agree to be with him?

 

 

 

Running did no good.At least it never did when one was dealing with an other worldly figure such as Rhaegar.Claire’s clothes suddenly disappeared, while she ran and she fell into a pit that suddenly came out of no where! The fall and dropping, at a seemingly endless rate, caused her to scream even louder than when she watched Jaime die.

 

 

 

But she finally landed. 

 

 

 

On a bed.

 

 

 

Claire found that the bed was bouncy and she had a hard time trying to get up from it! Everytime she tried, she was flung into the air and sent crashing back down onto it, by some unknown force.She barely had time to take in her dark surroundings, when the bed spun and spun and spun…

 

 

 

The next thing Claire knew, there were two Rhaegar Targaryens!One of then stood proudly before her, while she, on all fours, slowly worked her mouth and tongue around the length of his shaft, almost feverishly.The other Rhaegar, knelt behind her, with an iron grip on her hips, while his raw member delivered jolting, deep thrusts within her, causing his seed sac to slap noisily against her.Also present, were two Minotaurs, each carrying scythes and watching the coarse goings ons, very carefully, until the bed spun again…

 

 

 

Suddenly, Claire awoke in a bed wearing a nightdress.The bed was shrouded in curtains and she almost jumped, when a young woman tentatively pulled them back and eyed her with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

 

 

 

“I did not know if you were awake, Your Highness.If you would like me to come back…”

 

 

 

“Your Highness?” Claire asked, slowly sitting up.She was in a castle of sorts, that much she knew.And there was a bird outside chirping incessantly. 

 

 

 

“The King said the trip was long and that you would want your rest.I will come back.”the girl said and started to leave.But Claire sat up quickly and grabbed her arm!

 

 

 

“Where am I? I need to know where I am?!” she asked in an urgent tone.The woman pulled out of Claire’s grip.

 

 

 

“You are at King’s Landing.”

 

 

King’s Landing? King’s Landing?Why did that name sound so familiar?She looked around the girl at the room, that seemed elegant and fitting for someone of a high rank.Scenes from ‘hell’ flitted before her eyes and the memories of Rhaegar’s lust and her participation in it, made her redden, something the girl noticed.

 

 

 

“Are you alright, Your Highness? You seem flushed.”

 

 

 

Claire pulled herself together.

 

 

 

“I am fine.Where is the ‘King’? I need to speak to him.”

 

 

 

The girl did not say anything and yet Claire could see that there was something she wanted to tell her.

 

 

 

“What is it?You can talk to me.” Claire said gently.

 

 

 

“I was told…I heard that you are a healer?”

 

 

 

“I do know how to ease suffering, in some cases.Why?”

 

 

 

“There is someone in the dungeons that is hurt.His arm was burned by one of the dragons and I know he must be in great pain down there.Please, if you could do anything for him, I would greatly appreciate it.I know I have no right to ask…”

 

 

 

“Of course.I will look in on all the prisoners.” Claire said, hoping against hope that none of them were being horribly mistreated and that Rhaegar would want to do something for them as well.A question came to her mind.

 

 

 

“Did Rhaegar jail all of the prisoners?”

 

 

 

“No, Your Highness.His brother did.His brother who was King until your husband returned and executed him. The King was also my husband.”Sansa Stark told the new queen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As a favor to Sansa, Sandor Clegane, known as ‘The Hound’, escorted Queen Claire down to the dungeons so she could look in on Tyrion, who was burned, and whoever the hell else she thought she could help.He had never heard of a ‘Healer Queen’.Cersei Lannister bloody hell wasn’t one, that’s for sure!

 

 

He didn’t know what sorcery had brought Rhaegar Targaryen back into their lives to sit on the throne, but it had been more than satisfying to watch him kill Visarys.He had been worse than Joffrey Baratheon, with regards to his mistreatment of Sansa, and yet, he had heard things about Rhaegar.Things that made him wary of the new King. 

 

 

Sandor knew he ought to be wary of Claire as well, but he knew some things about her as well.That she was a descendant of Lyanna Stark and that she had asked for none of this.That much he believed to be true, since the King had locked the woman’s husband in the dungeons as well! Sandor didn’t feel it was right that Rhaegar had just taken some woman from another time to be his, that belonged to another.

 

 

 

Tyrion was the one that insisted that the Queen’s husband was part mongrel or something.If that were true then maybe Queen Claire was better off here…

 

 

“You are Sandor Clegane?” Claire, who was now dressed in royal finery, asked, eyeing the man’s disfigured face.“Did one of the dragon’s do that to you as well?”

 

 

“No, Your Highness.My bastard brother was the culprit.You’ll be meeting him soon enough.”Sandor said, just as they both heard screams.Why in the living hell would Rhaegar keep his brother after what he had done to his wife and children?It was just more proof that Rhaegar had actually spent time in hell.Or at least that’s what that witch that Tywin Lannister was bedding, told him. 

 

 

The screams were coming from Margaery Tyrell’s cell.Since she had been Joffrey’s wife briefly and had refused to bend the knee to the Targaryen family, she had been locked up.Sandor’s brother, Grigor, also known as ‘The Mountain’, had just entered her cell, dropped his codpiece and went about the nasty business of taking her on her dungeon floor.Margaery had screamed and fought, but the giant’s unbearable weight and ruthless determination to have her, were insurmountable as he took her with a cruel fury.All Margaery could think about was Elia Martell, Rhaegar’s wife and how she had suffered this same fate, along with murder from this barbarian. 

 

 

 

Claire hurried to her cell before Sandor could grab her arm to stop her! 

 

 

 

“Your Highness, you don’t want to go in there!” Sandor warned her.Claire turned on him!

 

 

 

“You will unlock this cell!” she snapped.Sandor did what he was told and shook his head at the sight of Margaery Tyrell’s legs hoisted over his brother’s massive shoulders and locked in place by his arms.He was pumping into her with a primal ferocity that would probably shock a farm animal.Sensing they were not alone, The Mountain stopped what he was doing and looked behind him.

 

 

 

“You will cease what you are doing, right this instant!” Claire hissed.Sandor raised a brow.

 

 

“You’d better listen to her, brother.This is our new queen.”

 

 

Grigor slowly released Margaery and Claire hurried over to her! She knelt down beside her for a moment, then rose to full height, facing Grigor.He was a frightening looking man that was even more disfigured than Sandor.

 

 

“If I ever so much of hear of you coming down here to molest any prisoner, I will make sure the King deals with you accordingly!” she snapped.Sandor eyed his brother.

 

 

 

“Molest means rape, brother.Goodbye.” he said in an almost sing song tone.Grigor favored him with a fierce expression, before looking Claire up and down, then left.Claire then looked at Sandor.

 

 

 

“Mr. Clegane, I will need alcohol, alder balm, aloe ointment and ascaria…”

 

 

 

“Sorry, Your Highness, but the only one I understood was the alcohol.” Sandor replied.

 

 

“They’re herbs.” Margaery told him.“Get Sansa to help you.”

 

 

Claire looked over at her.Despite her assault, she seemed remarkably composed.Sandor looked from Margaery to Claire.

 

 

 

“Your Highness, Sansa did ask you to look in on Tyrion first.I’ll get your items but he was burned.”

 

 

 

Claire nodded and looked at Margaery.

 

 

 

“I will be back as soon as I can.”she told the young woman and Sandor lead her out of the cell, closing and locking the door.Once it was closed, Sandor was frank and he knew he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it.

 

 

“Your Highness…”

 

 

“It’s Claire, Sandor.”

 

 

“Your Highness,” Sandor repeated, “what do you think the King is going to think, when he sees you down here ministering to people that are against his crown?This isn’t safe.”

 

 

“Sansa told me that Visarys Targaryen put these people in here.Now, with Rhaegar at the helm, maybe things will change.As long as I am forced to be here, I will see that things change.”Claire said, reaching up and touching part of a burn on his face.

 

 

 

“Does it hurt still?” she asked. 

 

 

 

“No.Just my pride.Just the thought that someone in my family…” Sandor trailed off, not understanding why he would reveal such a thing to this woman.Claire nodded.

 

 

 

“Alright then, take me to Tyrion.”Claire said.

 

 

 

“He is being kept with the more dangerous traitors and the hall is dark.” Sandor advised her.

 

 

Claire walked over to a torch on the wall and took it.She then began to walk down the hall Sandor had indicated.Sandor didn’t let her get two steps before he took the torch from her, slipped his large arm around her waist, thereby swallowing it, and slowly lead her towards Tyrion’s cell.He knew he could be killed for touching a King’s wife in this manner, but Claire was no ordinary Queen.He had felt it when she had touched his wound with caring and he vowed to make sure that she herself was safe, as long as she was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

 

 

 

The electric heat in his loins, from her nearness, would have to be dealt with in his own way.Maybe with one of Littlefinger’s whores.

 

 

Meanwhile, The Mountain entered the dungeon cell of Black Jack Randall, who was sitting on the floor, thinking about what the White Wolf had told him.That being that as long as Claire was here, she would not be pregnant with his child.He needed to get them both back to their own time so that his family line could live on.He looked up as Gregor slammed the cell door, dropped his codpiece and stared menacingly at the otherworldly redcoat.

 

 

 

Black Jack Randall smiled at the sight.One of the two men would not be leaving the cell alive.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**“MURDER! MURDER!”**

 

 

Those were the words screamed by a guard, as Claire tended to Tyrion’s burns under Sandor’s watchful eye.He turned and hurried out of Tyrion’s cell, leaving the door ajar.Growls could be heard in the distance and Claire knew who the murderer was.

 

 

As did Tyrion.

 

 

“My God! Rhaegar brought the werewolf here as well! What was he thinking?!”he hissed to himself.“As if dragons were not bad enough!”

 

 

Claire, who had been staring out in the hallway, turned to him.

 

 

“Tyrion, there are things you need to know.About Jaime.And Cersei.”she said quietly.Tyrion sighed, steeling himself for the worst.

 

 

“What has happened?” he asked, sounding resigned to hearing bad news.Claire, who heard a low growl, walked to the door and peered out into the hallway. Seeing nothing, she closed the door and returned to Tyrion, kneeling down on the floor.

 

 

“I am here because Rhaegar brought me here.By way of some sort of magic or something.I was with Jaime before I was here.The next thing we knew, Rhaegar was before us with a dragonThe beast burned your brother.He did not survive.”Claire said as gently as possible.

 

 

Tyrion said nothing and looked away, trying to hide his anguish.When he did look at her again, he looked as if he were struggling to maintain control.

 

 

“Everyone here knows that there is no earthly way that Rhaegar Targaryen could have been alive after all of these years.It will take some sort of witchcraft to rid the seven kingdoms of his him.”

 

 

“Is Melisandre down here as well?”Claire asked.“Because she is the only witch around that I know of that could best him.”

 

 

“She was.Along with my father, who helped orchestrate this whole debacle.”Tyrion said bitterly.

 

 

“By debacle you mean me?” Claire asked wryly.

 

 

“It was your child we wanted.And we never expected Rhaegar to rise from the ashes of hell.My father and Melisandre have now sworn fealty to Rhaegar.So they are safe and comfortable someplace else.”

 

 

Sandor returned quickly and closed the cell door behind him.

 

 

“Are you about done tending to him, your Highness?” he asked impatiently.

 

 

“Just about.”Claire said, rising and facing him.“What was that?”

 

 

“There is wolf loose about the castle.He came out of the cell that we were keeping your former husband in.It tore my brother to shreds.At least it’s making some use of itself here.” he said sarcastically.

 

 

Claire heard not a bit of sorrow in Sandor’s voice over the loss of his rapist brother. 

 

 

“No one knows where he is?The wolf?”Claire asked instead.Sandor shook his head.Tyrion rolled his eyes!

 

 

“That creature must be captured or the Targaryen dragons will be the least of our worries!” he yelled.Claire glanced down at him, then turned to Sandor.

 

 

“I can calm him.But he must be found before he hurts anyone else.”

 

 

Sandor looked confused and Tyrion privately wondered if Rhaegar had brought Black Jack Randall here for that express purpose.So that people could be hurt or killed.After all, it made no sense that Rhaegar would keep The Mountain alive anyway, not after what he did to his wife and children.

 

 

“Your Highness, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be around that beast in any way.And the King would have my head if I allowed it.So if you’re finished here, we need to get you to safety until the animal is caught.”

 

 

Claire said nothing to that.She could not announce the sexual tie she had to Black Jack and how her liaisons with him, kept the beast at bay.Or at least they used to.But she knew that in his wolf form,he would recognize her and maybe return to human form.

 

 

“I need to see the King.Take me to him.”Claire told Sandor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**FRANCE-**

 

 

Men with pick axes, rifles and all other means of weaponry, descended upon the spot that Jaime Lannister was killed in.Cersei was inconsolable and had taken to her bed.There had been another carriage in the road, carrying a husband and wife of some distinction, that witnessed a man standing next to a dragon in the road! They then saw a man burned alive and a woman run into the woods.

 

 

The carriage they were in, was traced back to Jamie Fraser…

 

 

Cersei knew Jamie had not left to look for Jaime, but for Claire.And Rhaegar…damn him to eternal hell and let him stay there! Why would he wait to do, what he probably wanted to do to Jamie, after all of this time?What was this ‘white wolf’ business, when he could’ve just taken Jamie’s life back in England?

 

 

Cersei felt positively ill.Morning sickness ill.Only she knew she was not with child.She was sick with grief.And she had no doubts whatsoever that Tyrion, wherever the hell he was, was probably still alive on this earth, as worthless now as the day he was born. And that fact alone was unfair.

 

 

Maybe Claire was dead too?God, let that be true! Let there be some good that could come out of her beautiful brother’s death! The idea of it made her come out of her bed and walk to the window, just as Melisandre appeared in the room.Cersei sensed the witch whore’s presence and turned to face her.

 

 

“How could you let this happen?”she asked in a cold voice.But Melisandre did not blink an eye.

 

 

“You were the one that allowed your lust to overcome common sense.Your father is very displeased…”

 

 

“Jaime is **DEAD**! The both of you should have stopped Rhaegar!”

 

 

“We were trying to stop Visarys, remember?! I had no way of knowing Rhaegar…”

 

 

Cersei turned from her dismissively and stared out of the window.

 

 

“The hell you didn’t!” she hissed.“You’re a witch.That means you knew he was in hell someplace, plotting.And if my father is stupid enough to keep you in his bed after your failure, then I want no more part of his schemes.I am Mrs. Jamie Fraser now.I will just be content with that.”

 

 

Melsandre laughed shortly!

 

 

“Contentment?So you are content with the idea of Claire sitting on your throne?She is with us.She is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.She is Mrs. Rhaegar Targaryen. If you are fine with that…”

 

 

 

Cersei turned from the window.

 

 

“Claire is alive?”

 

 

“You didn’t think Rhaegar was going to kill a descendant of Lyanna Stark’s, did you?She is no longer pregnant with Randall’s child, now that she is there.Though I do not know if she knows that.Randall does, however.”Melisandre said.

 

 

 

“What do you mean?Is he there too?”

 

 

“Yes.Rhaegar has brought him there too, for some express purpose that we do not know of as of yet.But your father and I have managed to curry favor from the new king.”

 

 

 

Cersei’s eyes roamed over Melisandre as if she were subhuman.

 

 

 

“For how long?That man, the ‘White Wolf’, is not human! He is the King of hell or a disciple of Satan! I don’t know which but he is not Rhaegar! Not really! Father would have a demon ruling than doing something to get our family back on that throne?”

 

 

“Who would you suggest he put up there? Jaime is dead and Tyrion is out of the question.” 

 

 

“I thought,” Cersei said sarcastically, “that his plan was to become King himself and make you his ‘wife’.”

 

 

Melisandre did not answer that nor did she acknowledge Cersei’s sarcasm.

 

 

“Rhaegar is not through with Jamie Fraser.Not as long as Claire loves him.That means you’ll be seeing him again.Soon.”Melisandre told her, before disappearing.Cersei stared at the spot the witch had just stood in, then began yelling for one of the servants.She needed a bath.She wanted a bath.Cersei needed to think about what she could, and could not live with, when it came to Claire Fraser.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Black Jack Randall was the in foulest of moods. 

 

 

First, he had been summoned to this strange place, that he knew was not any known country in his world, by that White Wolf.He was jailed and almost taken by some beast of a man that looked undead! It had pleased Black Jack to see the look of shock on his face,when he transformed and ripped out his very heart.

 

 

Secondly, Claire was here someplace and she was hiding from him.Hiding herself and their unborn child from him.He didn’t plan to put up with anymore of this business for another second! He was going to force Rhaegar to return them both to their own world to live in peace.Unfortunately, how he planned to make such a feat happen, would take planning and cunning.He needed to learn who the players were in this world, before he took any steps. 

 

 

 

Third, Claire was here but he needed to know that she was alright.More importantly, was his unborn child alright. Black Jack was 100% certain that Rhaegar had put the word out that he was the Wentworth Werewolf, in England. He had needed him out of the way to do all of this and yet…

 

 

He could not help but wonder **WHY** he had been lured here?Rhaegar could have just kept Claire here all to himself. No.There was something else afoot here and he needed to find out just what that was, before he acted.At the moment, Captain Randall was in the woods, naked and uncertain of his surroundings.He could see smoke billows nearby and knew he was not far from the castle.He could also hear the sounds of an ocean.

 

 

Another noise caught his attention and he hid behind a large tree.Two young women were walking down a nearby path, towards him.One of them had to be related to the White Wolf. She had hair like him and resembled him, only she was much younger.The other young woman looked highborn as well, though it was clear from their conversation, that she was subservient to the Targaryen girl.The idea of taking one of them hostage and doing what he wanted with them, only made his monstrous penetration, thicken even more.Maybe, he would take both of them…

 

 

Meanwhile, Claire was alone with Rhaegar in the throne room.

 

 

“Why would you bring him here?Do you not see what he has done?”

 

 

Rhaegar, who was sitting on his throne, looked as if he didn’t have a worry in the world.

 

 

“Darling, he killed a monster.Someone that did not deserve to live.You know this and so does his brother.I can assure you, your former husband will not hurt anyone that doesn’t deserve to suffer.Now I want you to acclimate yourself to being Queen.That means you don’t worry about prisoners that are hurt or being mistreated…”

 

 

“You’re an animal.”Claire said coolly.“And I thought Black Jack Randall was the worst man alive.In the short time I have been here, I have borne witness to a rape and murder! Both took place in your dungeons and **NO** , I am not going to just let people suffer when I can help them. And if you do not like it, you can kill me.”

 

 

Rhaegar raised a brow and then called for Sandor, who had been listening at the door.He entered the room.

 

 

“Would you escort the Queen to her quarters and make sure that one of her ladies in waiting, gives her some milk of the poppy to help her relax?”

 

 

Claire knew damned well what ‘milk of the poppy’ was and what it was supposed to do!And she didn’t appreciate it.

 

 

“I don’t need anything to help me sleep.I am not a child. I am your Queen. Isn’t that what you want me to be?Your Queen?”

 

 

“Yes but…”

 

 

“I am a healer as well.One of your men raped a prisoner and probably, in all likelihood, tried to assault Captain Randall, which forced him to transform, so that he could defend himself.We need to find him and then send him back to his world.”

 

 

That made sense to Sandor but he could see by the look on the King’s face, that something about what Queen Claire said, did not sit right with him.

 

 

“I cannot send Captain Randall back.I need him here.”

 

 

Claire squinted at him.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because I have plans for him.Plans that I do not wish to reveal just as of yet.”

 

 

Claire stared at him as if he were mad!

 

 

“Captain Randall is not the type of man that you have ‘plans for’?How do you expect to rule if the people think there is a mad wolf running about?One that you brought here?”

 

 

Rhaegar nodded to Sandor and he reached for Claire’s arm.

 

 

“You will go with Ser Sandor now and rest.There is going to be a feast in your honor on this evening.The House of Targaryen is back where they belong.On this throne.”Rhaegar smiled coldly as he watched Sandor pull a slightly resisting Claire from the room.Sandor closed the door and turned her so she was facing him.

 

 

“It would be wise to just go along with the King on this.”Sandor said, unsure that Claire had really gotten away with speaking to her husband like that.

 

 

“Sandor, Black Jack Randall is very much like how your brother was.He does not just transform into a beastly wolf.He rapes as well.Men, woman and maybe animals as well.I was with him to spare the love of my life from suffering under him.He will kill and maim in his wolf form.But in his human form, he will abuse anyone around him.And the King is very aware of what Black Jack is truly like, which does not bode well for this kingdom.”

 

 

Sandor hands hardened on her shoulders.

 

 

“What would you have me do, your Highness?”

 

 

“Help me look for him.Now.I know that you will be going against the King…”

 

 

“If he’s like my brother, then he has to be stopped.But the King has plans for him, so killing him is not an option.”

 

 

“I will stop him in my own way.I think that maybe we should release Tyrion as well.He is very wise and could help us.”Claire said.

 

 

“That, I cannot do.”Sandor said, still unsure of this course of action.“It’s one thing to take you on a hunt…”

 

 

“Sandor, please! If there is anyone here that you do care for, they are in danger from this man.This kingdom is in danger from a king that has used dark forces to take power.Black Jack Randall, as despicable as he is, is also the only person that can maybe rid you all of this king!” she cried in desperation.

 

 

Sandor slowly removed his hands from her shoulders.

 

 

“Alright.But we will need more than just the imp.And it might be wise to find a distraction for the King.”

 

 

Claire nodded.

 

 

“You’re right.And the only person here that can conjure up a distraction is a witch.Take me to Melisandre.”

 

 

Sandor gaped at her with disbelief!

 

 

“You can’t trust her! She and Tywin Lannister…”

 

 

“I know! But there is still something she wants from me.If I persuade her that I can be of some use, then maybe she will help us.But we have to try.”Claire said firmly.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Black Jack Randall decided that now was the perfect time to ‘interrogate’ his hostage.

 

 

He had transformed in the woods, scaring the two young women.And yet he only took one of them hostage.One of them he allowed to flee, so that she could bring Claire to him.

 

 

The other he kept.In some small cabin in the woods.How or why the structure was here, was of little interest to him, though he thought it was oddly convenient.The woman he kept was the white haired one.The one that had tobe related to the White Wolf…

 

 

She was naked, her arms tied above her head and restrained by a low beam in the room.Black Jack was naked as well, but had little interest in her.He had shoved an apple in her mouth to cloak her caterwauling.

 

 

Black Jack peered out of one of the windows, willing Claire and whoever else she brought with her, to him.She was a ‘Queen’ now, that much he knew.And yet he found it hard to believe that making Claire his wife and queen, was Rhaegar’s sole purpose for bringing her here. If that were the case, then there would be no need for himself to be in this strange land.

 

 

He finally tired of staring out at trees and turned to his ‘guest’.He walked up to her and watched her breasts quiver either from fright or mere movement.He pulled the apple from her mouth and took a bite of it, before addressing her.

 

 

“Who are you to the White Wolf?” Black Jack asked brusquely.

 

 

Daenerys did not answer.Black Jack’s response to her silence was to transform back into a wolf and grab one of her breasts in a savage manner! Daenerys squeaked with fright and Black Jack returned to his human form, releasing her breasts

 

 

“My dear, that is just a taste of what will come, if you do not answer my questions promptly, when they are asked.”he warned her.

 

 

“I am Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.” she said proudly.

 

 

“And your relation to the ‘King?” Black Jack asked sarcastically.

 

 

“He is my older brother.”

 

 

“Who was the other woman that was with you?”

 

 

“Her name is Sansa Stark.She is one of my ladies in waiting.”Daenerys offered, now less afraid, for some reason, than she was before.

 

 

“Do you know who I am?To Claire?”

 

 

“I know you are the savage husband that forced Queen Claire into marriage…”

 

 

Black Jack threw back his head and laughed loudly!

 

 

“Is that what your brother is telling the people of this kingdom?”

 

 

Daenerys had had her fill of this beast!

 

 

“No, Captain Randall, and I do know your rank.My brother has told the people nothing.I know because I **SHOULD** know! Do you know where we are?”

 

 

“You’ll correct your tone.”Black Jack said menacingly. “I am already imagining what it would be like to take you as the beast.Royal or not, I do not think you would live that down.”

 

 

“Do your worst, monster! This cabin was built with love! Love between my brother and Lyanna Stark, whom Claire is a descendent of! She is our queen and lost to you forever! You will be hunted and killed…”

 

 

Black Jack shoved the apple back in her mouth and bit into it! Deanery’s muffled scream of fright delighted Black Jack and he glanced over at a knife, the thought of cutting all of her hair off, delighting him.But then another thought came to him.

 

 

Jamie Fraser.

 

 

He didn’t know what it was.Maybe it was the short time he had imprisoned Jamie, but Black Jack just knew that Daenerys Targaryen was the key to ridding Jamie out of Claire’s life for good.Jamie would like her.Black Jack sensed this. 

 

 

But before he could ponder the idea any further, his heightened senses could tell someone was coming towards the cabin.

 

 

Claire.

 

 

And other people that would die if Claire did not cooperate.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sandor had rounded up a small group of men, followed by Tyrion and Claire, to rescue Princess Daenerys from the wolf.He still did not like the idea of the Queen being with them.And Rhaegar had disappeared into chambers with Tywin Lannister and Melisandre.Sandor knew bloody well that Melisandre had to know that Queen Claire was endangering her life, being the witch that she was.

 

 

But no one had stopped her from coming.

 

 

The group stopped by a tree a few feet from the cabin.Claire looked down at Tyrion, who still looked beet red with rage.

 

 

“You care for Sansa, don’t you?” she correctly guessed.

 

 

“You do not know what she has been through.It pains and angers me that she has been made a pawn in this situation.”Tyrion said.“If he had taken Sansa instead of the Princess, I would have offered myself to Captain Randall to spare her.”

 

 

Claire touched Tyrion’s shoulder, understanding his anguish.She also felt sorry for him. From just the title that she has witnessed between Tyrion and Sansa, his feelings for her seem a bit unrequited.But she said nothing of this as Sandor moved to their side.

 

 

“If we’re done discussing ‘feelings’, then we need to get on with rescuing Princess Daenerys.”Sandor said with quiet contempt.Tyrion ignored him and Claire got away from both of them and ran to the door of the cabin—something no one had intended on allowing her to do!She didn’t bother to knock.Claire slowly opened the door, stepped inside and closed it quickly!

 

 

She saw Daenerys and flashed her a quick look of pity, before facing Black Jack.

 

 

“Untie her and let her go.”she ordered him in a cold voice.

 

 

“Claire.My darling, Claire.I thought I would act out the lovemaking that occurred between the two of us at Wentworth, with the ‘Princess’.” he smiled maliciously.

 

 

Daenerys muffled protests made Claire walk over to her and gently remove the apple from her mouth.She then looked at Black Jack.

 

 

“I am untying her now.”

 

 

Black Jack shrugged.

 

 

“Do as you wish.”

 

 

Claire rolled her eyes and gently untied Daenerys.She then looked around for her clothing.Seeing nothing, Claire looked at Black Jack again.

 

 

“Where are clothes?”

 

 

“Hidden.” was the response.

 

 

Claire moved away from Daenerys and over to Black Jack.

 

 

“She cannot leave this cabin unclothed!”

 

 

“Why not?”

 

 

“I am not going to argue the point with you, Captain Randall! You will present her clothing…”

 

 

“Are you ‘ordering’ me to do so, ‘Your Highness’?As my Queen?”Black Jack asked with a mixture of amusement and disdain.Claire turned away from him and looked at Daenerys.

 

 

“I will give you my clothing so you can leave here.”

 

 

Daenerys gasped!

 

 

“No! It is not safe! You brought troops with you…let them handle this monster!”

 

 

Claire began removing her clothing.

 

 

“You will not leave this cabin unclothed.Your brother…”

 

 

Daenerys interrupted abruptly!

 

 

“My brother brought this animal here! That deed shows little caring for this kingdom!”

 

 

“And of course,” Black Jack said wryly, “you will tell him that to his face?”

 

 

Claire removed her dress and gave it to Daenerys.

 

 

“I still have my bodice on.”

 

 

“Which I will most assuredly bite off,” Black Jack said, smiling, “you should not allow your Queen to risk herself in that way.Walk out unclothed like the proud sister of the White Wolf that you are!”

 

 

Daenerys ignored him and put on Claire’s dress quickly, before leaving.She closed the doorbehind her and tried not to allow the true horror of the situation, to show on her face.But no one was fooled.Sandor gestured for his men to stay back, while he and Tyrion approached Daenerys.

 

 

“Why did you come out alone? Where is Queen Claire?” Sandor asked in a no nonsense tone.

 

 

Daenerys lowered her voice.

 

 

“She is risking herself inside.”

 

 

“Risking herself?” Sandor asked and Tyrion suddenly realized that Daenerys was wearing Claire’s clothing!He decided that he could not allow any of the men to suspect how Claire would tame the beast. 

 

 

“The wolf is her husband,” Tyrion said, “I am sure Claire will…”

 

 

“She is **QUEEN** Claire and we are not leaving her with that thing!” Sandor snapped.“You get the Princess back to the castle.Take the men with you for protection since you are a sorry sack in that regard! I will deal with the wolf!”

 

 

“Do not speak to Tyrion in that manner again, are we clear, Ser Sandor?”Daenerys asked coldly.She knew that part of his tone towards Tyrion had to do with Sansa and to be honest, she thought her lady-in-waiting would be better off with a man that at the very least, had been raised with some breeding.And that was not Sandor.

 

 

“Apologies,” Sandor said with insincerity, “now go so I can rescue the Queen!”

 

 

Meanwhile,Black Jack and Claire just stared at one another.

 

 

“You have a new fan, ‘Queen Claire’.I can hear them arguing about just who is going to rescue you from my ravishment.”

 

 

“Is that what you plan to do?” Claire asked coolly.

 

 

“I think that you care for these people.And if you don’t want any of your ‘rescuers’ to die, as soon as they enter this cabin, you will tell them that you have the matter at hand and that they should leave us.”Black Jack replied, just as coolly.

 

 

“Tell me you did not rape Daenerys!” Claire hissed.

 

 

Black Jack did not answer that.Instead, he closed the distance between them and touched her cheek.

 

 

“I cannot hear the two heartbeats that make up our children.Our children that sleep in your womb.They are gone because we are here.We need to return.”

 

 

Claire was startled by his words.She had never thought that his enhanced hearing would enable him to hear the heartbeats of babies in the womb.

 

 

“I love Jamie.And in the end, I will be with him.”

 

 

“In the end, Madam, there is only you and I.And our children to carry on the Randall name.Nothing else.”

 

 

Sandor suddenly burst in and Black Jack quickly reverted to a wolf man type state! Claire screamed for Sandor to run, but he stayed rooted in place, determined to preserve her honor!

 

 

 

“You will die for what you tried to do!” Sandor yelled. 

 

 

“And you will die either by my hand or the King’s!”Black Jack snarled, before viciously back handing Sandor! He fell to the ground, unconscious.Claire knelt down to see to him and Black Jack reverted to his human state.He walked over to the cabin door and closed it, looking out.No one was there.Black Jack turned to look at Claire and the fallen idiot.

 

 

“My.You’ve made quite an impression on this scarred fool.He was willing to face me alone.That means we are definitely going home! You have a criminal Highlander, a demonic King and now this…whatever…panting after you.I will not put up with such foolishness.”Black Jack sniffed.

 

 

“You did not have to hurt him!” Claire yelled, now rising to full height.“And there is nothing for us, now that you’ve been exposed as the Wentworth Werewolf! Thing of your family’s honor!”

 

 

“But you’re implying that there is something for us, if I can clear my name?”

 

 

“No!” she snapped.

 

 

“Ah.I didn’t expect you to admit as much.But there is.And there always will be now that I know that you are married to my descendent.You belong either with me, or Frank, no one else.”

 

 

“I am going to find my way back to to Jamie! Jamie Fraser!”

 

 

“Do you really expect him to forget that you’ve lain with Rhaegar Targaryen willingly?Or do you plan to tell him that that occured through magical means?”

 

 

“He’s a demon.A demon is capable of making anyone do anything!” Claire huffed.

 

 

“So we’ve both proven!” Black Jack proclaimed as he pulled Claire to him, his hot mouth crushing her lips! He drew her into his heat,ripped Claire’s bodice off of her body and fell to the floor of the cabin with her, right beside an unconscious Sandor!

 

 

 

Claire found herself frustrating and impossibly lost, as she surrendered to the delicious fullness of him between her legs.Black Jack’s thrusts were ragged and halting, as he steered his manhood deeply and vigorously within her, his hips jerking spasmodically against hers.Claire herself, forgot about Sandor, Jamie, Rhaegar…this strange kingdom, as she answered his thrusts wildly, while her nails clawed at his upper backfreely. 

 

 

They did not hear Rhaegar enter but they sensed him during their appetizing splendor, and immediately halted their lovemaking, tearing themselves apart from one another and facing their common enemy.

 

 

“That was beautiful.A glorious sight.” Rhaegar said, not even glancing down at Sandor.“Here is what is going to happen.As you well know,I can only sustain my true form for a short time.”

 

 

“No.I did not know it.Nor did I care.”Black Jack said blithely.“Does that mean you plan to be a wolf full time?”

 

 

Before Rhaegar could respond, Claire did.

 

 

“Then why did you kill Jaime if you needed him?”

 

 

“I didn’t need him.Any longer.I need Captain Randall.For good.”Rhaegar said.“So I will possess the Wentworth Werewolf.Everyone will see **me** , when they look at the king.Except for you, Claire.You will see the real Captain Randall.Can you live with that?”Rhaegar asked gently.

 

 

“Can **SHE** live with it?”Black Jack asked sarcastically.“What about me? I am the one that you are proposing ‘live with it’!”

 

 

“I need to speak to you alone.” Rhaegar said.Claire nodded and looked at Black Jack expectantly.He looked back at her.

 

 

“My dear, our ‘King’ is speaking to me.So you should run along and be Queenly.Or minster to the God forsaken someplace.”Black Jack said.Claire frowned and looked at Rhaegar.

 

 

“Please, Claire.Leave us.”

 

 

“I will do no such thing!” Claire huffed.“And I most certainly am not leaving Sandor!”

 

 

Black Jack raised a brow when Rhaegar suddenly made Claire and Sandor disappear!

 

 

“Where are they?”Black Jack asked.He did not want to show this man, beast, or whatever he was, that he was uneasy by his power.

 

 

“At the castle.Now, about what I proposed…”

 

 

“You cannot seriously expect me to allow myself to be possessed by you?You have in the short time I have been forced to know you, impregnated my mother and seduced my wife.Now you have stolen her to this place and by doing so, made the children she was carrying, **MY** children, irrelevant to the point of non existence.Why should I agree to any of this?”

 

 

“Because your choices are limited if you do not.”Rhaeger said bluntly.“I can send you back.But you will find that you will be more hunted than Jamie Fraser.Your mother lost my child, in case you did not know.”

 

 

“That is a blessing.”Black Jack said coldly.“And I believe that I could make people believe in my innocence.”

 

 

Rhaegar smiled patiently.

 

 

“But you have never really been innocent, have you, Captain Randall?I could go to the other world and possess Jamie Fraser.But he does have what it takes to be a King.I need for you to rule when I am not here.”

 

 

For the first time, Captain Black Jack Randall actually heard what this man was saying.And now he had some questions of his own.

 

 

“Where would you be when you were not within me?” he asked curiously.

 

 

“I have managed to find a way to be with my true love.She is elsewhere.”

 

 

“Meaning she was too good for hell?” Black Jack asked blithely.

 

 

“Something like that.I will be with her.But where she is, will not have me there for long periods of time.I will return at those times.”

 

 

“Will I have any warning that you will be ‘returning’.I will be asleep or trapped inside of you or what is it that will happen?”Black Jack asked impatiently.

 

 

Rhaegar walked up to him and touched his face.

 

 

“You will be deep inside of me.And in some small way, haven’t you always wanted this?To be ‘inside of me’.?”

 

 

Black Jack removed his hand off of his face, but did not answer that question.

 

 

“I will agree to this barbarism if I am allowed to put my affairs in order in my real home.My younger brother will have to inherit and watch over our mother.”

 

 

“And Claire?” Rhaegar asked.

 

 

“What of her?”

 

 

“Do you want her to go back home and say goodbye?” Rhaegar asked in an almost jeering manner.He knew what the answer to that would be.

 

 

“No.” Black Jack said curtly.“I will say her goodbyes to Red Jamie, for her.I have to say, I find the loss of our children, more than disconcerting.”

 

 

Rhaegar shrugged.

 

 

“Any children have to be mine.You are welcome to create them in my absence.But they will be Targaryens.Not Randalls.And another thing: I want my sister’s underclothing.”

 

 

Black Jack raised a brow.He had buried the clothing and planned to use them for ‘entertainment’ at a later point.

 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

 

“Please.I am all knowing.Turn the clothing over to Claire when you tell her about all of this.”

 

 

“You expect me to do it?”

 

 

Rhaegar folded his arms.

 

 

“Despite what you may think about this situation, I love Claire as well.I love Claire and I love Lyanna.”

 

 

“And yet my wife is just someone to warm your bed when you cannot have this ‘Lyanna’?”

 

 

“No.Claire and Lyanna are the best of both worlds.”

 

 

“Hmmm.”Black Jack said sarcastically.“Well I want an amendment to our ‘deal’.If and when you possess my body, and Claire is not any mood to share your bed, you will seek someone else out.”

 

 

Rhaegar smiled.

 

 

“I will agree to it but that will never be the case.Because despite whatever you are thinking, Claire and I are connected in ways you could never imagine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sandor awoke to find Claire cooling off his forehead with a cloth.He looked around and saw Sansa staring down at him anxiously.He then took note of where he was and sat up abruptly!

 

 

“You have brought me to the King’s private quarters??? Your Highness, you should not have done that!” Sandor roared and tried to sit up a little too quickly.Claire and Sansa gently pushed him back down on to the bed.

 

 

“Rhagar brought you here.” Claire answered, figuring she was not lying.This is where they ended up when Rhaegar sent them away, so he must have wanted them here.Sansa sat by Sandor’s side.

 

 

“Just rest.Do you remember much of it?”

 

 

“I bloody well do! There’s an animal loose here in King’s Landing! And he must be dealt with!” Sandor said sharply.Claire sat on the other side of him.

 

 

“The King is dealing with him now.”was all she said.She then looked at Sansa.

 

 

“Tyrion is worried for you, after what you went through.Maybe you should let him know you are alright.”

 

 

Sansa nodded.She got up, curtsied to Claire and left.Claire shook her head.

 

 

“That drives me mad!”

 

 

“What?” Sandor asked.“Being shown your proper due?”

 

 

“Oh come now! Everyone here must suspect that I am not a woman from a royal house that has been matched with a king.I am not from here and I need to go home.”

 

 

“Your Highness,” Sandor said in a hard voice, “Rhaegar Targaryen is telling you that this is your home now.And there is no help for it.I don’t like your wolf husband being here though.”

 

 

“I don’t like it either but as you have said, ‘there is no help for it’.The King wants him here for a reason.”Claire said, sighing, and moving towards a window to stare out.Sandor got up, ignoring his pain and crossed the room over to her.

 

 

“You think the King means to keep him here?He cannot.It would be proof that you were already married.If you are married to another then you cannot be our Queen.The wolf has to die.”Sandor said and Claire realized there was a certain logic to this.

 

 

“I suppose you are right.” Claire replied, just as a knock on the door interrupted them.Claire called out for the person to enter and Tyrion came in, looking grim.

 

 

“My father and Melisandre have been named advisors to King Rhaegar.And they want to see you, Your Highness.Right now.”he told her.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrion accompanied Claire to the room that his father, Tywin Lannister and Melisandre were waiting for Queen Claire in.As they approached, Tyrion felt it was imperative to warn Claire about his father…

 

 

“When you meet my father, do not be surprised by his utter bastardness.”

 

 

Claire looked down at him and smiled.

 

 

“Bastardness? Is that actually a word?”

 

 

“It is when it comes to my father, yes.”Tyrion said wryly, as the doors opened and Claire saw Melisandre and an older man stand, then bow to her. The doors closed and Tyrion walked to the table, pulled out a chair at the head of it for Claire to sit in, before making a seat for himself beside her.He ignored Tywin’s withering glance at him, as he seated himself as well.Melisandre continued standing, her gaze on Claire.

 

 

“I know this is not what was expected.”Melisandre said.

 

 

“Oh you do, do you?I specifically remember you coming to visit me and telling me that if I carried Captain Randall’s child, that would not only keep Rhaegar away from me and his family, but that you would take the baby I had, and bring him or her here.So far none of that has worked the way you said it would.” Claire said bitterly.

 

 

Tywin took over.

 

 

“Your Highness, I apologize for the way everything was handled.My children were inept and Melisandre was unable to make things happen the way you stated, because of them.”

 

 

“Really, Father? You’re blaming me? You’re blaming Jaime and Cersei?”

 

 

Tywin eyed him.

 

 

“Jaime is dead.I could never blame him for anything.Cersei has acted like a wanton whore and there is nothing I can do for her,if she deems her place is in Jamie Fraser’s bed.And you…I don’t know what happened with you and to be blunt, I still cannot fathom your very existence in this life!”

 

 

Claire gasped!

 

 

“That is no way to speak to your son!”

 

 

“He does not believe me to truly be his son, Your Highness,” Tyrion said casually, “so he speaks that way to me all of the time.”

 

 

“Can we return to the topic at hand?” Melisandre asked impatiently.“Because we have little time.Rhaegar and Captain Randall are still talking, so the King is distracted.Claire, we still need your children by Captain Randall to end Rhaegar.I will send us all back to your time.”

 

 

“All?” Claire asked.

 

 

“Meaning, Tywin and myself, along with Captain Randall and you.Tywin will make sure that Cersei knows her place and will force her to behave.Tyrion, you will ready this place for your father’s rule.”

 

 

“Oh,” Tyrion said sarcastically, “I didn’t follow your meaning.I thought you said that my father would be King? I know I didn’t hear you right…”

 

 

Tywin stood up and slapped Tyrion as he sat! Claire jumped up and slapped Tywin!

 

 

“How dare you summon us in here with that ludicrous proposal! And do not put your hands on Tyrion ever again!”Claire snapped.“I am not doing anything else some witch and an evil old man, are suggesting! Every idea of yours take me further away from Jamie! And there is nothing you can do with Cersei!She does what she wants and will have what she will have! Do you know that Rhaegar is proposing to possess Captain Randall and make him King?He is way ahead of you!”

 

 

Tyrion suddenly stood up out of his chair and looked at Melisandre and Tywin.

 

 

“It is time we told her everything.”

 

 

Tywin looked away but Melisandre sighed and nodded.

 

 

“You are right.” she said quietly, her eyes seeking Claire’s.

 

 

“Claire…the baby that we need from you…you were carrying twins.A boy and girl.Like what Jaime and Cersei were.I need them.We need them.Your children, along with a mixture of sorcery can create a natural enemy to the dragons.Probably several of them.”

 

 

 

Claire stared at all of them, before she slowly rose.

 

 

“My babies, along with ’sorcery’ would create what?Because if I search my memory, the only natural enemy of a dragon is a giant.”

 

 

“Yes.” Tywin said coldly. “We need giants to fight the dragons. And your werewolf spawn is our only hope.”

 

 

Claire felt like slapping the sonofabitch again, but said nothing as she took in what was being said to her. She finally spoke.

 

 

“What happens to my children?”

 

 

“You can’t think of them in those terms.” Tywin responded.

 

 

“In what terms?” Claire felt like shrieking.

 

 

“As your children.They will be kept here and raised to understand that they are a means to an end.”Melisandre said gently, knowing that no woman wanted to hear such a thing.Claire looked down at Tyrion, her facial expression a mixture of betrayal and shock.

 

 

“You were going to go along with this?”

 

 

“Claire…Visarys Targaryen was burning everything in sight with those beasts. We cannot begin to reclaim what is ours…”

 

 

“Says who?” Claire interrupted rudely. “Why is any of this supposed to be yours? Your family ruled, you were deposed and you should just live with it!” Claire snapped.If going back meant that her children would be snatched from her and used to create giants, then no, she would stay right here!

 

 

The door opened and Black Jack entered, bowing lazily, before approaching the table.

 

 

“Your Highness, a word?”

 

 

Claire nodded stiffly and left the room with him, closing the doors behind them.

 

 

“I will be taking the King up on his proposal…”

 

 

“You most certainly will not!” she hissed. “I was just told that we will be sent back so that our children, our twins, could be born, brought back here and used to create giants to defeat the dragons Rhaegar has here! I will not allow such a thing to happen! Do you hear me? I won’t!” she half sobbed.

 

 

Black Jack heard caring and anguish in her tone. Caring and anguish for the lives of their unborn children.His hands clasped her waist.

 

 

“I would not allow such a thing to happen.But Rhagar is determined to be with this Stark woman.”

 

 

“I don’t understand why a way can’t be found for him to be with her always?”

 

 

“He wants the throne and her.”Black Jack told her.“Maybe what is needed here, is another witch.What were they proposing in there?”

 

 

“To send us back.Tywin and Melisandre would accompany us so that they could take our children.”

 

 

Black Jack’s mind was spinning at the possibilities.He knew of just the thing to rid them of Tywin and Melisandre, while clearing him of being the Wentworth Werewolf.

 

 

“We will agree to it. Then I will deal with things from now on.” he told her.Claire shook her head slightly.

 

 

“And Rhaegar?”

 

 

“Like I said.We need another witch to deal with him.One that we will find in our own world and setting. Now, why don’t you return to your quarters and I will deal with them.”

 

 

Claire nodded, then slowly pulled out of his hold,turned and walked off.Black Jack re-entered the room.

 

 

“The Queen told me of your proposal and you have a deal.But I will need something in return.Just so that I can be ‘cooperative’.”

 

 

“What?” Tywin asked, oddly liking this man.

 

 

“The King’s sister.Daenerys, is it?I’ll need for her to accompany us back home.”Black Jack grinned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cersei stared at the blackened spot in the road that was now all that was left of her beloved brother. Damn Rhaegar Targaryen to hell!

 

 

It was just as she was thinking along those lines, that Rhaegar suddenly appeared in the road next to her, actually having the nerve to appear just as grief stricken as she did.

 

 

“How dare you come to me at this moment! At this place!”

 

 

“Come now, Cersei.You had to know I could not allow Jaime to live after he murdered my father.I thought his death showed more mercy than he deserved.”

 

 

“Burning him alive was showing him mercy?Leave my sight!” Cersei screamed.

 

 

Rhaegar ignored her wailing.

 

 

“You will return to your proper world, with me.Claire needs you as a lady in waiting. You will work beside Sansa Stark.”

 

 

“You…that is a jape? Right?”

 

 

“You, and the unborn child of Jamie Fraser you have created, will return with me.My sister will take your place in Mr. Fraser’s life.You see, I cannot have any claims to my throne made and Daenerys, is a problem there.She will come and live here and be…”

 

 

Cersei leaped at Rhaegar, her nails aimed towards his eyes! He tussled with her, before Jamie, rode in on horseback and yelled out! Rhaegar disappeared and Cersei collapsed in a heap atop the black spot in the road! Jamie climbed off of his horse and ran to her!

 

 

“Cersei! My God! Was that the devil who took Claire?! Answer me!”

 

 

Claire! Claire, Claire, Claire! She was all anyone cared about here or there…or anywhere! Even Rhaegar from the bowls of hell wanted Claire! And now…for that bastard to suggest that his sister usurp her in Jamie’s life…it was just too much!

 

 

And now, she was carrying Jamie’s child, knowledge given to her by Rhaegar much earlier than she would have realized.

 

 

“Yes,” Cersei said in a quiet tone, “he was looking to kill you.I was trying to keep him from returning home with me and finding you.”

 

 

“That was foolish! You cannot best a demon! Did he say anything about where he took Claire?”

 

 

Cersei looked into his eyes, then stared down at the black spot.

 

 

“He told me that the dragon killed both Jaime and Claire.We are standing on her remains as well.I am so sorry, my love.” Cersei sniffed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
